Long Way To Happy
by PatchesOfInk
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret. Rachel still has some healing to do as well with dealing with becoming a mom. Quinn has her own issues to deal with. Can their fledgling relationship deal with the ups and downs of life and cope with senior year? Quinn learns to open up and Rachel deals with motherhood and not letting her past define her. It's a Long Way to Happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **I know this is fairly short and a little late but as promised here is the sequel (beginning of) to Dirty Little Secret.

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>She wakes up cold and lonely, slender fingers snatch at the duvet edges and yank it up so that she's practically inhaling them. She curls in on herself as she rolls onto her side. Her hazel eyes begin to adjust to the dark room and the angry red blur from the bedside table. Lips part as a yawn forces it's way through her form, causing her spine to straighten and the covers to fall a little from her shoulders, resulting in a violent shiver travelling the length of her spine. Her childlike innocence shows as she wipes the yawn induced tears from her eyes with a curled fist and her toes scrunch away from the cold seeping in beneath the edge of the folded duvet corner. Her eyes finally focus and the angry red blur morphs into numbers, 4:17. She sits up, suddenly feeling more alert to her surroundings and the missing presence from the room.<p>

Toes wiggle against the fibres of the carpet beneath and she finds herself regretting sleeping in shorts and a tank top as the duvet no longer covers her petite frame. Her feet pad across the room into the silent hallway. Normally neat golden hair sticks out at angles in a tangled mess more akin to a bale of hay. Her pale skin seems even paler against the dim light emitting from the bathroom at the end of the hall, the shadows cast from the light enhance the bags beneath tired eyes. A thumb and forefinger swipe across eyelids and pinch the petite bridge of her slender nose as she tries to force her eyes to focus more consistently. Her free hand wraps around the cold metal of a doorknob and gently twists as her arm flexes its tired muscles forward at a painfully slow rate. A shiver runs through body as a breeze flows through as the door opens. Hazel orbs scan the room, noting the partially open window, pupils expand as her eyes lock onto the one she left the comfort of the bed in search for. She stands momentarily frozen, slightly unsure as to whether or not she should approach but then she catches the gleam of a tear as it falls illuminated by the nightlight in the room and the uncertainty is gone. The smell of the room engulfs her; talcum powder, vanilla and that unique smell that all babies seem to have, as she walks up to the girl stood by the crib and gently wraps her arms around the not quite pre-pregnancy slender nor swollen-during-pregnancy waistline.

"It's cold in bed without you," she whispers, she knows that now is not the time to ask about the reason behind the tears. She knows all too well that there may not even be a reason behind the tears, the Lord knew that she had spent many times post-pregnancy crying for no good reason at all, and this wasn't the first time she had found the girl by the crib with tears staining her tan skin.

"You should be in bed".

"Why?" a smile tugs gently at her lips, she already knows the answer.

"Are you really asking me that question Quinn? You've got school in the morning," her voice is a harsh whisper.

"Rae," she presses her lips to a tear glistened cheek, "it's four thirty in the morning…Saturday morning".

"Wait…" her eyebrows and mouth seem to be attached by string as her dry lips become drawn to a thin line and her eyebrows scrunch towards her nose, "it's really Saturday?"

"It's really Saturday".

"Oh…"

She knows that her normally organised girlfriend is embarrassed at having lost track of the days of the week and quickly seeks to ease the embarrassment, "Come back to bed baby girl," she places another kiss on a now drying cheek, "please?"

Rachel laces her fingers with the blondes, "I just wanted to make sure she was ok," she whispers.

"I know sweetie".

"I…I just had to check".

"I promise you Charlie's ok Rach".

Rachel shifts nervously on the balls of her feet, the need to watch over and protect her daughter rooting her to where she was while the temptation of her bed and the eventual sleep called to her.

Quinn squeezes her girlfriends hand gently in that silent communicating way that couples do signifying her to let go of her hand. Releasing her arms from around Rachel, the blonde steps closer to the crib, bends down and as gently as she possibly could lifted the sleeping babe while somehow managing to keep the cream fleece blanket wrapped around as though it were swaddling. "Come on," she hushes, "let's go back to bed".

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nods, "Go on, get your butt in bed and start warming it up, we'll be right behind you".

Tensed shoulders relax as she realises that tonight she will actually get some sleep, "Thank you," she whispers before leaving the room to go across the hall.

She looks at the sleeping child in her arms and is thankful that they have the basinet set up in what she was beginning to come to think of as their bedroom. Placing a onesie that had been sitting atop of the changing table across the end of the crib so that her daughters grandfathers wouldn't worry in the morning when they discovered the crib empty she went across the hall and placed Charlie in her basinet and then climbed into bed beside her girlfriend.

"Your toes are like ice," Rachel mumbled sleepily as she rolled over and wrapped an arm and a leg around her girlfriends body.

"Shhh," the blonde pressed her lips into the mess of thick dark hair, "sleep".

* * *

><p><strong>Attention:<strong> Hello all! I'm back, did ya miss me? LOL anyways please bear with me while I work on this, it may be a few weeks before there's any more updates but I promise there will be updates. Anyways I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new year :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Sorry this has taken me so long guys but this is like the chapter that never ends LOL I can't believe how long it ended up being. Don't expect all chapters to be like this. I'm pretty sure this is a fluke.

**Warning: **Some sexual content, nudity and swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Rae," Leroy's voice boomed from the bottom of the stairs, "hurry up! Quinn's waiting in the car for you".<p>

Rachel stuck her head out of the nursery, "I'll be down in a minute Daddy".

Puck chuckled warmly, "Just go already," his smile reached his eyes as he recalled his own reluctance to leave Beth with anyone when she was first born.

The small diva fidgeted nervously by the crib, her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"Rachel," Puck rested a hand gently on Rachel's shoulder, "we'll be fine I promise you".

"I know..." her hand reached down and gently ran across the dark wisps of hair.

"If it makes you feel any better you can text me all you want so you don't get in trouble with Q for worrying too much".

She felt the corners of her mouth tug for the first time that morning, "Really?" she glanced at the boy nervously.

"Hey," Puck gently turned her around so that she was facing him, "I won't tell if you won't".

Rachel's voice was watery with the threat of tears, "It's a deal".

"C'mere," Puck held out his arms.

Rachel accepted and returned the hug, "Thank you Noah".

"Any time," he hushed into her hair, "besides, I'll always take care of my girls".

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Leroy's voice shouted.

"Guess I'd better get going," Rachel said reluctantly, before leaning down and delicately kissing her daughters cheek and whispering, "Be good Charlie, mommy loves you".

Puck smiled, he was so proud to be able to call Rachel his friend and no matter what happened in his eyes they were family, "Go woman!" he laughed.

"Call me if you need anything ok?" Rachel said as she began to back out of the room, Puck hot on her heels.

"I promise".

"And remember that there's more milk downstairs in the fridge..."

"Rachel I've got this".

"But what if..." they were at the top of the stairs now.

"No buts!" Puck said sternly, "Go and spend some time with Q, don't do anything I wouldn't do," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Noah!"

"I mean it, go and relax. Do whatever it is you guys do and enjoy the break. Trust me, you'll be thankful for it later".

Leroy stood at the bottom of the stairs, he knew how difficult this was for his daughter and he hated that she had to go through it at such a young age. He cleared his throat, "Rae?" he knew that if he didn't make her go through with this now then it would only be harder when the time came for her to do it on a regular basis.

"I'm coming," Rachel gave Puck a hug goodbye and made her way down the stairs.

"Your girl's waiting for you," Leroy offered as he gently guided his daughter towards the door.

"Daddy?" Rachel's voice sounded childlike.

"Yes baby?"

"She'll be ok won't she?"

"Of course she'll be ok sweetheart," Leroy smiled. When he'd first discovered that Rachel was pregnant he had expected that she would want to have the baby adopted but Rachel being Rachel meant that she kept the baby she hadn't asked for and loved Charlie despite who her father was.

Rachel nodded as she gazed out of the open front door, "Guess I should..."

"Have a good time sweetheart, try not to worry so much ok?"

"I'll try".

"That's my girl".

"Don't let Quinn hear you say that," she laughed weakly.

"Hey, you were my girl first," he smiled warmly, "you'll always be my girl".

Rachel stepped towards her father and gave him a hug, which given his size against hers, resulted in her face being buried in his chest and her arms resting around his waist. "I love you Daddy," her voice muffled.

Leroy wrapped his arms around his daughter, "I love you too Rae," he gently pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "now get going".

Rachel extricated herself from the hug, "Tell Dad I said goodbye?"

"I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from the store," Leroy promised.

"Ok," finally Rachel stepped out of the front door, "call me if you need me".

"I promise". Leroy rolled his eyes the second his daughters back was turned and watched her walk down the sidewalk to the idling car belonging to her girlfriend. He stood there watching as she climbed into the passenger seat and waved at the two girls as they pulled away from the house and set off to Quinns.

Puck stood at the bottom of the stairs, his hands stuffed inside his jean pockets, "How long before the first call?" he chuckled.

"Jeez!" Leroy turned around quickly, "You scared me Noah. I didn't hear you come down the stairs".

"Sorry Mr. B," Puck shrugged apologetically.

"And to answer your question, I imagine Rae will call in half hour".

"Bet ya she calls as soon as she gets to Q's".

Leroy grinned, "What's the stakes?"

"If I'm right..." Puck rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, "you're on diaper duty".

"And if I'm right?"

"I'll do the mountain of dishes you guys seem to have collected".

Leroy blushed, embarrassed that his kitchen was still a mess from breakfast. "Deal," and with that he shook hands with Puck and the bet begun.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind," Quinn greeted as Rachel clambered in the passenger side.

"I still might," Rachel muttered under her breath as she shut her door and busied herself with fastening her seatbelt.

"Hey," Quinn lifted her girlfriends face up, "you can do this".

"Can we go before I freak myself out and change my mind?" Rachel asked honestly.

The blonde retracted her hand instantly, "Sure," and put her car into gear.

The pair waved goodbye to Leroy and drove in silence as they left Rachel's street and headed towards their destination.

Rachel sat twiddling with her thumbs, she hated silence of any kind but she hated it even more in a car, "So..." she had to restrain herself from turning the radio on, "what are we going to do?"

"Well, mom's gonna be out most of the day, so we have the house to ourselves," her sentenced lingered in the air a moment while she waited at a four-way stop sign, "I figured we could have the morning to ourselves and we'll do whatever you want. Watch a movie, talk, sleep," Quinn laughed at the last one.

"I do not need sleep," Rachel half-heartedly huffed.

"I'm not saying you do Rae," Quinn quickly back-pedalled, "I'm just saying that we can do whatever we want and not have to worry about diapers and feeding".

"Oh..." Rachel's cheeks tinged slightly, "sorry". She cleared her throat, "So that's the morning plan, but what's this afternoons plan?"

"San and Britt are gonna come over," Quinn explained and preempting Rachel's question about their other girlfriends added, "Mercedes and Tina wanted to but they already had plans".

"That's a shame, it would've been nice to see all the girls".

"You say that now," Quinn laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone misses you".

"Quinn Fabray..." Rachel's voice carried a warning.

"We're here," Quinn said hastily as she pulled into her driveway.

"Don't ignore me," Rachel whined.

"I'm not ignoring you Rae," the blonde said as she killed the engine, "I just figured we could talk inside".

"Ok," Rachel unbuckled her belt, "just tell me now...is it bad?"

"Not at all Rae".

The pair got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

"You promise?" Rachel asked as Quinn was arguing with her key and the door.

As the lock finally decided to cooperate and the key turned smoothly Quinn felt a small sense of triumph, "Gotchya!"

"Quinn?"

"Sorry, this lock has been a bit sticky," she explained.

"Oh..." Rachel hesitated for a moment unsure as to whether she should repeat her question.

Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's and led her into the house, "It's nothing to worry about Rach, just expect S to bitch about Glee".

"So I am in trouble," Rachel deflated, her day seemed to be going downhill right from the moment she woke up.

"Not at all sweetheart," Quinn led her girlfriend upstairs to her room and to the bed, "everyone wants you back in Glee".

"Then why should I expect Santana to bitch about Glee?" her voice resonated with confusion.

"Erm..." a smile played across the blondes delicate features, "because she's Santana?" she laughed.

"Well I suppose that is a given," Rachel felt herself cheering up slightly now that she knew she was not in trouble, "but is there anything specific about Glee that Santana is likely to bitch about?"

"The new members," Quinn said simply.

"There's new members?"

"Yeah, I told you but Charlie had been a bit of a screamer so I'm not sure you heard me".

"I vaguely remember you mentioning it but I'm a little fuzzy on the details," Rachel admitted.

"That's ok, I'll fill you in on everything later".

"Later?" An eyebrow arched, "What's wrong with now?"

Quinn sidled closer to Rachel, "I've not had a chance to say good morning to you yet," her fingers traced the edge of a cheek.

A smile erupted across the small brunettes tired features, "I like good mornings".

Their faces angled towards each others and neither girl could tell who was closing the gap between them. Hearts race as their breath begins to mingle and their lips barely touch. Static surges through their lips causing them both to jump back in shock.

"Ow..." Quinn laughs, "well, that's not how I envisioned that playing out".

Rachel laughed nervously as she touched her lower lip, "Neither did I".

"You want to try that again?"

"I do," Rachel's voice sounds far off.

"But?"

"Can I call home to let them know we got here ok?"

"Charlie's ok you know baby girl," Quinn smiled softly.

"I know..." Rachel looked down at her lap.

"But you'll feel better once you've checked in," Quinn said knowingly.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all".

Rachel retrieved her cell from her pocket, hit the speed dial for home and put the phone to her ear. "It's ringing..."

"Ok," Quinn answered as she shuffled herself further back onto her bed, kicking off her shoes in the process.

"Hello?" Rachel paused as Quinn's shoes thudded on the floor and gave her girlfriend a withering stare, "Hi Dad...no I was not checking up on you...who lost a bet? Well...they're in trouble when I get back! Uhhuh...big trouble tell them. I'm ok, I was just calling to let you know that we got to Quinn's safely. Ok Dad, tell Daddy he's in big trouble for me. Haha yeah...ok...I love you too...give Charlie a kiss for me ok? Ok, bye".

"Do I even wanna know?" Quinn chuckled.

Rachel tossed her phone on the bedside table and flopped onto the bed with a huge huff.

"What's wrong Rach?"

"They placed bets on me," she sulked.

Quinn ran her fingers through the thick dark locks splayed across her bed, "What were they betting about?" she knew not to ask who was involved in the bet, there had only been two other people capable of speech in the Berry household when they left.

"How long it'd take for me to call and check up on Charlie".

"Hey if it makes you feel any better," Quinn slid down the bed so that she was laying with her face next to Rachel's, "the first time I left Beth with someone to go out I barely made it five minutes before I called to check that she was ok".

"You did?" Rachel turned to face her girlfriend.

"Really," the blonde smiled as she pushed a strand of hair out of Rachel's face, "but you know what'll make you feel even better than that?"

"What?"

Hazel eyes twinkled mischievously, "Puck didn't even make it out of the street before he called to check that Beth was ok. Hell! He barely made it out of the driveway".

A musical giggle filled the air as Rachel pictured new daddy Noah Puckerman frantically worrying about his daughter and calling non-stop to check on her.

"See?" Quinn beamed, she loved the sound of her girlfriends laugh, "told you that would make you feel better".

"I can think of something that would make me feel much, much better," Rachel said quietly, her voice a mixture of seduction and nerves.

"And what's that?"

"Well I do believe you promised me a proper good morning," her hand reached out and fingers idly trace the length of pale skinned neck.

Quinn swallowed without even thinking about it, her skin tingling and shivers racing down her spine, "You're right," she smiled as she wiggled herself closer to Rachel, "I did promise you a proper good morning".

"Try not to shock me this time," Rachel whispered jokingly against the lips inching towards her.

"I think you'll find," her lips grazed her girlfriends as she spoke, "that you shocked me".

Lips finally meet in a tentative kiss.

Between school, Charlie, Beth and day-to-day life neither girl could remember the last time they'd had a moment to themselves, never mind a morning. Needless to say, it'd been a while (before Charlie's birth, not that either of them would say that) since they'd had any chance of intimacy together. At most the girls had spent the last few weeks exchanging brief kisses and sharing a bed, although never for a whole night. They both felt a little rusty and nervous. Had they fallen back in to a relationship of friends?

Rachel rotated her body so that it was flush with Quinn's. Quinn's hand went instantly to Rachel's hip and gently pulled her even closer. Rachel's fingers stopped dancing across the skin of Quinn's neck and entangled themselves in the honey silk tresses. Their lips press together more firmly as they relax into the familiarity of each other and remember the passion they have for each other. A tongue darts out and swipes at a lower lip, issuing a gasp and granting permission. Tongues cautiously meet and they feel the sparks ignite and any questions of whether they'd just become friends disappear as their tongues resume the dance that only they know.

They break apart and their pants fill the room as they greedily suck air into their lungs. Hazel eyes study chocolate, searching, scrutinising.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks, her voice husky.

"No," Rachel answers simply.

"What's wrong? Too fast?" her words stumble together as she replays the last few minutes in her head.

"You...stopped...kissing..." she swallows the lump in her throat and tries to regain control of her breathing, "me," her lips crash against her counterparts in desperate need.

Teeth clash as the blonde is caught slightly off guard by the sudden ambush but the clashing is short lived as she returns Rachel's desperate need with her own and their tongues return to their passionate dance. Their bodies press tightly against each other, but they can't get close enough. A pale hand dips beneath material and kneads at the tan skin of lower back. Legs tangle with legs, wrapping themselves around each other, holding each other in place, pulling each other closer. Their breaths mingle as teeth tug at swollen lips. Neither girl has a coherent thought in their head, the only thing they can focus on is their need for each other, how they've missed each other, how much they long for each other and the heat building up inside them. Tan fingers disentangle from golden strands and grip onto a shoulder as a thigh meets between her own legs. A gasp has the briefest opportunity to escape from swollen lips before said lips return to their duelling for dominancy.

A phone lets out a muffled bleeping and both girls ignore it. They both know it's Quinn's phone and without verbally consulting each other reach the silent agreement of whoever it is texting can wait. They're far too much enjoying losing themselves in each other.

Rachel's thigh meets between Quinn's leg and both girls are very much aware of the heat they are both emitting.

Quinn's hand presses flush against Rachel's back and draws the girl even closer still causing delicious friction between them and eliciting a soft moan but from who neither of them know.

Rachel's hand loosens and traces the length of the petite blondes body, grazing a breast as she heads towards slender hips. She changes her mind and trails her fingers back up her girlfriends side and lingers nervously on a bicep for a moment before tentatively moving to cup a breast over the shirt.

Quinn shifts, no matter how hard she tries she can't get close enough to her girl and Rachel cupping her through her shirt just makes her wish she could be even closer still.

The sounds of heavy breathing, gasps and gentle moans permeating the air are all shattered as the persisting bleeping the girls had been successfully ignoring erupts into song as the phone rings.

Rachel breaks away, suddenly very aware of her actions and reality comes crashing back around her. "You..." she clears her throat, "you should get that".

"Yeah..." Quinn doesn't know what to do, the only thing she can think of doing is silently cursing the caller in her head. She gently kisses Rachel before extricating herself from the tangle of limbs and shivers as the air collides with her body and she searches for her phone. She finds her cell just in time, as the song nears it's end signalling the final ring before the caller gets sent to voicemail. "Hello," she snips ineffectively due to her voice still sounding husky and gravelly, she clears her throat and tries again, "hang on," her throat feels as dry as sand paper and her hand moves to cover the mouth piece, "Do you want a drink or anything Rae?"

Rachel tries to yawn discretely but instead ends up contorting her features in a such a fashion that they give away that she's trying to yawn inconspiciously without opening her mouth. She doesn't want to admit how tired she is, how she internally heaved a sigh of relief earlier when Quinn mentioned that she could sleep. Strands of mussed jet flail from side to side, "No thank you," she's propped up on her elbows but all of her limbs feel heavy so she rolls onto her side and studies her girlfriend, "I'll wait here if that's ok?"

"Sure baby," Quinn steps towards her girl and presses her dry swollen lips to a slightly sweat sheaned forehead, "I'll try and be quick," she nods at the cell in her hand and mouths Santana before turning to leave the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She pads down the hall to the stairs before she finally removes her hand from the mouthpiece and puts the phone to her ear only to be greeted to the sound of Santana making heaving noises. "Haha," she says dryly.

"God Q, you guys are like sickly sweet. Can I get you a drink baby?" the Latina mimics, "Barf!"

"Fuck you!"

"I don't think Berry would approve of that..."

"Fine, go fuck yourself, better?" she knows she's only goading her best friend and that really what she was feeling had nothing to do with her inappropriate timing, but she was pissed and who better to take it out on than the one person who always forgave her?

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

_You! Me! Everything!_ She fought with telling the Cheerio the thoughts running through her head but she decided against it. "What do you want S?"

"Charming!" Santana snorted, "No hi S, how are you, just what do you want? It's a good thing I know I didn't call you in the middle of you having sex".

Now downstairs in the kitchen, Quinn pulled open the fridge door and stuck her head in further than necessary, praying that the hum of the fridge would cover the awkward silence she knew was radiating from her at volumes that it couldn't even be called silence anymore.

"Q?"

She took a deep steadying breath, readying herself for the onslaught, "Yeah?"

"Something you wanna talk about?"

"Not really..." she grabbed a can of soda that she'd stashed at the back of the fridge.

"Don't make me beat it out of you Q".

"Like you could take me". _Back to goading. Distract her. I'm not doing this right now. _

"Quinn Fabray did I interrupt you and Berry having sex?" Santana said sternly.

"No".

"Q..."

"You did not interrupt us having sex".

"Don't lie to me Q," her voice was thick with threat.

"I'm not lying," she paused for a moment before quietly uttering under breath without realising, "I don't think".

"Aha!"

"What aha?"

"You don't think!"

"I said that out loud didn't I?" flushed skin thudded against the fridge door.

"Yeah you did," the Latina's smirk travelled loud and clear through the speaker.

"Can we not do this now?"

"You know I'm gonna get it out of you eventually right? After all I will be over in a little over a couple of hours".

"Please S...I'll talk to you, I will...just not today ok? I gotta figure it all out in my head".

"Fine, my lips are sealed for now. But we WILL be talking about this Q".

"I know," she sighed, "so what were you actually calling about in the first place?"

"I was just calling to check we were still on for today".

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I hate you so much".

"I hate you too," Santana laughed, "see you in a bit".

"Bye S," she threw her cell on the counter and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration at the entire situation she had somehow gotten herself into. A million questions swarming around in dizzying circles inside her head.

The young mother sighed and uttered to herself, "How do I keep getting myself into these situations?" before drinking deeply from her can of drink. Glancing at the clock she knew that she still had a few hours to kill before Santana and Brittany arrived and she almost positive that Rachel was probably conked out on her bed by now. Draining the last remnants of her can and tossing it in the trash she grabbed her cell and headed back upstairs to her room.

Standing in the doorway she couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of her girlfriend apparently dead to the world. Jet hair splayed across the pillow with a few strands hanging loosely at the side of her face as though they'd been arranged deliberately for a photo. Quinn stood still for several moments absorbing the peace and contentment of her girlfriend, and felt a slight pang of guilt for taking comfort in knowing that Rachel was so exhausted that at least for an hour or so she would be free of nightmares and vivid replays of painful memories. Rachel lay on her side, an arm under her head the other resting close to her chest just below her chin, her legs bent slightly at the knee. Rachel's face was a picture a calm, there were no frowns tugging at her slightly dry from kissing lips or wrinkles of despair etched into her forehead or the knitting of eyebrows in pain. If it weren't for the fact that Rachel was fully dressed in clothes and not pyjamas she would currently be the perfect model for a bed sale. _Then again if Rach came with the bed I'd definitely buy it, even if it was made of nails. _As quietly as she could Quinn moved around her room gathering clean socks and underwear before stopping at her closet and taking out a throw. Delicately she arranged the throw to cover as much of her sleeping girlfriend as possible and fought with the urge to tuck the stray strands of hair behind a tan ear. Satisfied that Rachel would not be waking up anytime soon Quinn grabbed her things and left the room, quietly pulling the door shut and headed to the bathroom.

With the bathroom door shut Quinn started the shower and began to undress. It was here in the bathroom that her head began to buzz again, now that she was out of the peace and tranquility she had found in the face of her girlfriend her brain began to replay the mornings events in any order but chronological. Her phone call with Santana, her pleading not to have the conversation on whether she and Rachel were about to have sex today. Waking up at Rachel's half expecting to be alone in bed as she was on many mornings when she spent the night there since Charlie's birth only to discover that Rachel was sat beside her propped up by pillows with Charlie resting on her chest, a delicate hand gripping a tiny fist of shirt. Waiting patiently in her car outside of the Berry's, silently pleading that Rachel hadn't changed her mind about leaving Charlie for the day. Chatting with Hiram and Leroy at breakfast while Rachel insisted on checking that she had supplied enough milk for the day for Charlie. Talking as parents with Puck as she headed out to her car. Rachel's worried look when she thought she was in trouble. The musical tinkling of Rachel's giggle as Quinn relayed to her the stories of the first time she and Puck had left Beth. Again the phone call with Santana replayed and the words _"Quinn Fabray did I interrupt you and Berry having sex?"_ seemed to echo in surround sound in her mind which of course brought her to her time with Rachel. She was very much aware of her time with Rachel, her body had plenty of ways to remind her and the most obvious was the now cold damp she felt against the apex of her thighs as she removed the remainder of her clothing and stepped into the shower.

Stepping into the shower she unsure as to whether flesh goose pimpled from the sudden change of cool air to hot water or whether it was her body reacting to the memory playing in her head. She allowed the water to wash over her, relished the way the water hit her face and cascaded down her chest. She placed a hand against the cold tile of the wall and let her head forward allowing the powerful stream of water to beat against the back of her neck and across her shoulders. Ghostly kisses tingle her slightly parted lips ts the image of Rachel's face surging towards her and taking her mouth captive. A graze across skin causes her nipples to harden and her to swallow the lump in her throat as even in replay she finds herself wanting Rachel to cup her breast more firmly, for her slender piano player fingers to spread against her chest while the palm of her hand cups a naked breast. The dying embers reignite from the missing thigh that was pressed against her and moving as each girl tried to pull the other closer causing friction. Nervously she allows her free hand to explore, and cautiously allows a finger to dip between her folds. She pulls back much quicker than she intended and nearly loses her balance. Her mind is racing. _Is this what it's supposed to be like? _She rubs the pad of her thumb against the finger that had almost caused her injury in the shower and notes how silky the substance feels. _Was this how I was supposed to react to making out with Finn, sex with Puck or is something wrong with me? _She knew that she loved Rachel with all her heart, if truth be told she knew she was in love with Rachel but she hadn't really given her sexuality much thought. She hadn't thought about whether she was gay or whether she was bi, it had never really bothered her. She loved Rachel and Rachel loved her, it was as simple as that. Except now it wasn't looking so simple. _Were we going to have sex? Is Rach ready for that?_ She was well aware that a lot of people at McKinley thought of her as a slut since Beth but she had never really gave a rats ass about them, they didn't know anything about it. Prior to Beth she was perfect; captain of the Cheerios, straight A student, devout Christian and a virgin. Santana had always taken great fun in calling the blonde a prude and as much as she hated to admit to it her best friend was right. When all was said and done up until a moment of naivety, insecurity and bad judgement she was every bit the prude the Latina teased her for being. _Am I ready for that?_ She hadn't even taken the time to explore her own body let alone anyone else's. Making out with Finn never led to anywhere as all it took was a few seconds of making out and he was crying out for the mailman. As for Puck...well it was a bit fuzzy, she'd been drinking, she'd said yes, she knew without a doubt that she had said yes but as far as things went she had no idea if there'd been anything more than making out before sex or if it was just that. She remembered that she hadn't enjoyed it as well as the slight pain and discomfort she had felt during and after. She knew that afterwards she regretted it but she wouldn't change it if it meant not having Beth in her life. But as far as her sexual exploits went that was it. Nothing had really yet happened sexually in her young life, well with the exception of Puck but that was a one time thing that would never ever be repeated again. _Santana's right...I'm a prude...bitch!_ She was in no way clueless as to what sex was, she even knew of a few sex positions just from what she'd heard in the school corridors or from what few films she had seen (she'd much rather read) but whether it be through general gossip or media she had never once come across lesbian sex. This was very troubling for Quinn, a lot of the time she was sure of herself and her actions, granted there were exceptions (re: sex with Puck) and even if she didn't know what was going on she was usually calm, collected and in control of herself and what she was doing but she knew as well as Rachel knew that what had transpired between them earlier, neither was in control and neither knew what they were doing if they were completely honest with themselves. This only begged the nagging thought at the back of mind right to the forefront. _What is lesbian sex? I mean...is it fingers or tongue maybe? Oh God, do we have to use a strap-on? _Her mind reeled at the never ending supply of questions that seem to be churning inside her mind. _Fuck! What am I doing?_ Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly as she desperately tried to suck in air which resulted in the poor girl inhaling water and spluttering. "Shit..." she muttered, "get a grip Quinn". Knowing that if she didn't distract herself soon her thoughts would get the better of her and she would be in a full blown panic she hurried herself about finishing her shower.

Fifteen minutes later Quinn found herself sat once again at the kitchen table where she had told her mother about her relationship with Rachel and just like it had then the clock on the walk ticked away at an irritatingly loud volume. This time however the constant tick of the clock would fade to nothing as the blonde lost herself in a world of her own as she let herself get absorbed into the pages of the book she was reading.

**Lennie leaded eagerly toward him. "Let's go, George. Le's get outta here. It's mean here."**

"**We gotta stay," George said shortly. "Shut up now. the guys'll be comin' in."**

**From the washroom nearby came the sound of running water and rattling basins. George studied the cards. "Maybe we oughtta wash up," he said. "But we ain't done nothing to get dirty."**

The world may have well ceased to exist, all her worries for the moment were calm. Nothing penetrated her little bubble as her eyes scanned word after word with meticulous interest and her pale fingers lovingly turned the well worn pages.

**Whit said, "Go on. Read the name at the bottom."**

**Slim read, "'Yours for success, William Tenner.'" He glanced up at Whit again. "What you want me to read that for?"**

**Whit closed the magazine impressively. "Don't you remember Bill Tenner? Worked her about three months ago?"**

**Sli-**

The shrill ring of the doorbell disconnected Quinn from her private little world and brought her back to reality as she glanced at the clock, "Fuck," she whispered before hurriedly reading the sentence she had been so rudely disturbed from.

**Slim thought... "Little guy?" he asked. "Drove a cultivator?"**

"Don't even think about ringing the bell again S!" Quinn said loud enough to be heard as she approached the front door.

Santana stood in front of her best friend with a smirk on her face, her finger hovering dangerously close to the doorbell, "Would I do such a thing Q?"

"I mean it, Rachel's sleeping."

"Well..." Santana deflated as she lowered her hand, "why you gotta spoil all my fun?"

"Erm..." Quinn tapped an index finger against her chin in mock thought, "because I'm a bitch?"

"Damn straight, oops! That's right you're not," Santana shot back.

"Really wanna start opening closets S?" a finely shaped eyebrow challenged.

"Hear that B? Q thinks she's funny."

"I'm a little funny," Quinn smirked with a shrug.

Santana barged her way past Quinn, playfully nudging her as she went inside.

"Hey Q," Brittany beamed as she hugged the shorter blonde.

"Hey Britt. How do you put up with her?"

"I don't," Brittany answered seemingly aware of what she was saying as she winked at the Latina.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Hey Q, no turning B against me. You've got Berry on your side, B's all mine."

"Yeah, yeah".

The three girls made their way to the kitchen.

"Ah and that explains everything," Santana said accusingly and nodded towards the hastily abandoned book.

"Not all of us are illiterate," Quinn sniped back.

Santana laughed, "You're so much fun to wind up Q."

"What am I? Your wind up toy or something?"

"No but you could be if you really wanted to be."

"Ew..." Quinn's features contorted in disgust, "that's just...so wrong...on so many levels."

"So Q, when we gonna eat?"

"Yeah," Brittany chimed in, "I'm so hungry!"

"B when aren't you hungry?" Santana laughed.

"Yeah Britt," Quinn couldn't help but smile, "you are one of life's great mysteries. How can you eat so much and never gain weight?" she laughed, "I swear it to took me a year to get rid of the baby fat after Beth."

"Right if you two are gonna discuss how the fuck B stays looking so good, I'm gonna go wake Berry."

"Santa-" Quinn was cut off.

"Chill your bean...s," Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the double entendre, "the sooner she's awake the sooner I can bitch at her to get her ass back to Glee."

"That better be all," Quinn muttered.

"I heard that," Santana threw over her shoulder as she made her way out the kitchen and headed up to Quinn's room.

As she opened the door the scene she found was differed slightly from that of the one that Quinn had left a few hours ago. Gone was the calm across Rachel's striking features, replaced with a darkness and fear that knotted and aged her young face. Splayed hair was now a tangled mess. The perfect form of a model was now a contorted mess of limbs in a one sided battle against a ghost. Santana kneeled by head of the bed, her face level with Rachel's so as not to intimidate her by looming above her when she awoke.

"Berry..." she waited a moment and tried again a little louder, "Berry". Still nothing, gently she placed her hand on a quivering shoulder, "Berry, c'mon." Santana's face became filled with concern as she took in the brows knitted tightly together and the rapid movements veiled beneath eyelids. "C'mon Rachel," this time she shook with a little force, "time to get your ass up." The Latina contemplated going to get her best friend but it was the withdrawal of her hand from the smaller girls shoulder that seemed to rouse the sleeping girl.

Panic filled eyes stared wildly at the girl in front of them, lips moved as her voice scratched with fear, "Charlie!"

Her hand went back to the shoulder that it had been resting against moments before, "She's at home, with Puck and your dads."

Her daughter had been her only coherent thought, the remnants of her nightmare were still flashing vividly in her minds eye and she struggled to tell reality from nightmare. Her eyes wouldn't focus on the figure in front of her but it didn't matter, there was someone there. As soon as she had heard that her daughter was safe she threw her arms around the neck in front of her, allowing herself to need someone to keep her safe.

"Rachel," Santana struggled to get to her feet, "you're kinda strangling me here!" The brunette's grip didn't loosen at all and yet somehow the head Cheerio still found a way to get herself as well as the terrified girl clinging to her into a sitting position on the bed. "You're ok Berry, I promise."

Hearing she was ok was all she needed to finally allow herself to break. She sobbed quietly into Santana's shoulder as she tried to catch up to where and when she was, questioning if this was reality and that her daughter was indeed safe or whether it was some elaborate trick playing out in her nightmare.

"Shhh..." Santana soothed awkwardly, "Rachel you can't do this to me. You know I hate it when girls cry." She loosely wrapped her arms around her friends back, unsure as to what the protocol for such situations were. Brittany was good at being there for people. She was good for making sure that those who hurt the people she cared about in the first place suffered and would never dare to even think of hurting anyone she cared about ever again. She was totally out of her element here and she knew it.

Reality and logic began to calm Rachel's sobs as she asked herself, _If this is some elaborate trick then why would Santana be the one comforting me and not Quinn?_ Embarrassed by the way she had so desperately clung to the Latina she quickly pulled away and wiped at her eyes with the cuffs of her shirt. "Where's Quinn?" she croaked.

"Downstairs," Santana smiled softly, trying to let Rachel know that it was ok she had broken on her. _After all that's what friends do for each other right?_ "I think her and B are getting some nosh ready for us. They were talking girly shit about weight or whatever, I don't know I didn't stick around to find out where the conversation was headed. I figured I'd wake you up and bitch at you until you promise that you'll come back to Glee when you eventually come back to school".

"Is it really that bad?" Rachel asked quietly as she carefully raised her head enough for eyes to gaze over Santana's face in attempt to detect any sign of her being angry that she'd cried on her.

"You have no fucking idea how bad it is!"

Rachel tried to focus on Glee but all she could think about was her daughter, "This is real right? Quinn's downstairs with Brittany, you're really here and Charlie...she's safe?"

"Yeah, this is real."

"Really?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah..."

"Ow!"

"Really," the Cheerio smirked.

"What'd you do that for?" Rachel rubbed at the now sore spot of her left bicep.

"So you'd know better in future to question my honour."

"And that results in you pinching me?" her voice rose an octave or two higher in annoyance.

"Yeah well you know, that whole pinch me if I'm dreaming crap," she chuckled.

"Yeah well you know," Rachel mocked, "you're kind of a bitch."

"Awww," she put her hands to her chest, "thanks!"

"Don't pinch me or anything, but Charlie really is ok isn't she?"

"Yes Rachel she's perfectly safe and ok. Jesus, what the fuck did you dream about?"

"I...I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok..." Santana fished around in her jean pocket, pulled out her cell and offered it to Rachel in a last ditch attempt to convince her that Charlie was ok, "Call Puck."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me Berry, we both know you're not gonna feel any better until you've spoken to him and checked on her."

"Santana...I-"

"Don't!" she held up her hand, "Call him and come join us downstairs ok?"

"Than-" the words died on her lips when she caught glimpse of the pointed stare coming from the Latina's intense eyes, "ok."

Five minutes later Rachel joined Quinn, Santana and Brittany in the kitchen.

"Hey you," Quinn smiled softly, "everything ok?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, her eyes quickly diverting to Santana as she wondered if the Latina had the blonde mother about her little scene. "So...I heard there was food and yet I don't see any, don't tell me you've eaten it without me?"

"Nope," Brittany smiled, "we're waiting for it to arrive."

"Oh?"

"We're having chinese," Santana interjected knowing that Brittany would probably give a full account of the conversation if she had a chance, "originally it was gonna be pizza but Britt had that last night so I suggested something with a little more flavour and tada - chinese."

Rachel laughed as she took her place beside her girlfriend and loosely intwined their fingers. "So I guess I'm not going to hear about Glee club until after chinese?"

Quinn tried to hide the smile that wanted to spread across her face. Her girl was getting pretty good at playing with them.

"Hell no!" Santana cried. "I came here to bitch and God fuck it I'm gonna bitch. Tell her B..."

"She came here to bitch Rachel," Brittany nodded, "please come back to Glee there's these new kids and they're all weird and not in a New Directions good way there's this one kid who..."

* * *

><p><strong>Attention:<strong> Hello all! So what did you think? Ridiculously long right?

So here's the thing I'm working towards getting Rachel back into Glee as you can tell and I wondered if anyone had any suggestions of new members, whether they be in any season of Glee that aren't currently featured in my fic or just a random idea that pops into your head.

Also...

Do you really want to see the girls in school during their final year or would you rather I focused on what was going on with them outside of school?

Please review, I'd really like to know what you all think of this.

A HUGE shout out to my girl **Davis B.P** because she puts up with me when I'm in writers mode and must have read this chapter at least 4 times LOL I love you baby girl, thank you so much for all you do for me and for being my inspiration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Sorry this has taken me so long guys but this is like the chapter that never ends LOL I can't believe how long it ended up being. Don't expect all chapters to be like this. I'm pretty sure this is a fluke.

**Warning: **Some sexual content, nudity and swearing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Leroy stood against the door frame with arms crossed, a smile lazily lingering on his lips as he studied his daughter and grandchild. <em>She's completely oblivious to everything.<em>

Rachel sat in the nursery in the chair by the window, Charlie resting in one arm with her dark wispy haired head lolling on a shoulder into the crook of her mothers neck leaving a nice little patch of drool. Holding Charlie in place with one arm and gently rubbing slow circles on her back as she quietly hummed Rachel studied the pages of the book she had balanced between the arm of the chair and her knee, the soft scratching of pencil on the pages competing to be heard over the humming.

Leroy let out a low laugh, announcing his presence, "Since when does my daughter write in her books?"

Rachel tore her eyes away from the page she was currently focusing on, "Since she had to learn to feed her daughter while still being able to study". She put her pencil between the pages of her book before placing it on the windowsill and stood up, "Hi daddy".

"Hi sweetheart," Leroy moved towards his daughter and kissed her forehead, "I swear every time I see you you're attached to that damn calc book".

Rachel leaned against her father in an awkward hug so as not to crush the small body between them, "There's a test on Friday," she said simply, "how was work?"

"It was work. You need to take a break from studying sweetheart, you'll wear yourself out".

"I need to be as prepared as I can be, I've missed so much school already..."

"I know that," he wrapped an arm loosely around her, "but we've spoken with your teachers, you've been doing the work from home and sending it in, you're studying all the time and you're still getting higher grades than a lot of your classmates," Leroy beamed proudly.

"I guess".

"You are Rae, I promise you. You're doing so well sweetheart, you make me so proud".

"Thanks daddy," Rachel blushed, "not that I don't mind but is there any particular reason you've gone all sentimental on me?"

His giant palm pressed against her cheek, "I just...I wish you wouldn't grow up so fast".

"I'll try and work on that," she smiled, "but unless I miraculously discover the fountain of youth I don't see my ageing slowing down".

"Good girl," he chuckled, "so what have my two best girls been up to all day?"

"Mostly calc...unless your Charlie in which case you slept all day and will probably be a huge pain in the butt tonight".

Leroy took a step back from his daughter and stretched his arms out, "Come to pappy," carefully he removed his granddaughter from Rachel and cradled her in his huge arms. "Do you wanna come hang out with pappy and grampy? Of course you do!"

Rachel laughed, "You are aware she can't talk yet, right?"

"She has her own little ways of communicating," he countered.

"Of course she does Daddy," her voice screamed sarcasm, "so would you and Charlie mind sharing with me where we're hanging out?"

"Ok, but next time I believe there should be a please at the end of that sentence," Leroy said playfully all the while still managing to coo at Charlie, "Charlie, your Dad and I are going to go out for a couple of hours and run some errands, yes we are".

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Hmmm...not really, Charlie tells me you've been studying far too much and should chill out".

"Again I feel the need to tell you that Charlie can't talk yet," Rachel laughed.

"Yes, well you've made your point," his dark eyes studied the face of his only child, "I mean it Rae, you're growing up on me too fast and I don't like it. You're making me feel like an old man!"

"Daddy...you are an old man!"

"Watch it you!" he laughed. "Seriously Rachel, take some time off".

"Daddy I appreciate the concern I really do but...everything's different now. I can't just dump Charlie with someone else, it's not fair to them or to her".

"I know that sweetheart, which is why you're not dumping her, her grandparents are stealing her away for a few hours," his face erupted into a huge grin, he knew he was going to win this one way or another, "so you, my baby, get to do whatever you want...except for studying! If I catch you studying when you're supposed to be relaxing you'll be in serious trouble and I mean it!"

Rachel laughed, "Ok, ok! No studying I promise".

"Good girl, why don't you call Quinn or one of your friends and hang out with them?"

"Quinn's enjoying a night with Beth, besides she's over tomorrow night and I'll see everyone else on Wednesday".

"So what you gonna do?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy the peace and quiet," she giggled.

"Ok sweetheart, come give your old man," he said pointedly, "a hug so I can steal this little sweetie away and leave you be".

Rachel wrapped her arms around her father loosely, in reality they were on either side of his waist so as not to squish her daughter between them. "You're not old really Daddy, you could never be old to me," she leant her head down and kissed her daughters cheek, "you be a good girl for pappy and grampy ok Charlie?"

"She always is," Leroy beamed.

"Lucky you, she must save the monster inside of her especially for me".

"Did you hear that Charlie?" he feigned shock, "Mommy thinks there's a monster inside of you! I know isn't she rude! Charlie thinks you're a meanie head".

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I love you Charlie, don't you listen to him".

"Ok Rae," he gave her a gentle squeeze before letting go of his daughter from the one armed hug he had her in, "we're really gonna go now. Enjoy the peace and quiet...no studying!"

"I got it! No studying," Rachel laughed as she followed her father out into the hallway. "You'll be ok without me?"

"You know, this may come as a shock to you sweetheart but your Dad and I have dealt with babies before".

"I know..." she hung her head, "I just worry about her".

"Part and parcel of being a parent I'm afraid sweetheart".

"Yeah..."

"I've got my cell, if you get really worried just call ok?"

"Thank you Daddy".

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'll give you a call when we're on our way home, I think your dad mentioned something about getting take away on the way home".

"Sounds good to me".

"Leroy are you ever going to come downstairs so we can go?" Hiram called up the stairs.

Rachel and Leroy shared a smile and rolled their eyes, Hiram had always had a way of knowing when someone was on the way but yet still felt the need to ask whether they were actually coming or not.

"I'm coming now mr. impatient," Leroy laughed, "I was just letting our granddaughter say goodbye to her mother if that's ok with you?"

Rachel shook her head, a smirk tugging at her lips, "You always have to antagonise him don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're on about!" he feigned innocence. "Now, come over here and give this gorgeous angel a kiss so I can take her out with misery guys before he starts complaining".

"Ok," Rachel took Charlie from her fathers arms and held her close to her chest, she pressed her lips to the soft skin of her daughters forehead, "be a good girl ok? Mommy loves you so much".

Taking Charlie back from Rachel, Leroy finally said goodbye and went downstairs. Rachel laughed as she heard a muffled "bout time" shortly followed by the solid click of the lock as the front door shut. She stood in the hallway momentarily unsure of what she should do with herself. She wondered aimlessly back into the nursery and stared at the small mess that seemed to be forming. It felt like she had wasted a good amount of time tidying her daughters nursery. She'd sorted the laundry, changed the sheets in the cot, emptied the diaper bin, taken the dirty bottles and put them in the dishwasher so that she could sterilise them later, and put all the bits and pieces that had filtered into the nursery from her room back to their rightful places. Glancing at her watch she let out an exasperated sigh, "Seriously?" she muttered to the empty room, "That had to have taken more than fifteen minutes!" Her cell bleeped from it's charger in her bedroom as a message arrived. She went to her room and picked her phone up from it's place on her desk, her face breaking into a smile when she saw that the message was from Quinn.

**Hi x**

Rachel disconnected her phone from it's charger and proceeded to throw herself unceremoniously onto her bed, lying on her front and propped up on her elbows she typed out her reply.

**Hi! :)**

**Excited to hear from me Rae? LOL**

**Maybe...I didn't think I'd hear from you today.**

**Yeah neither did I but Beth's asleep**

Rachel was halfway through typing her response when her phone buzzed with another message from Quinn.

**I miss you Q x**

**I miss you too Quinn, you'll be here tomorrow though x**

**Thank God!**

**Is something wrong?**

The dark haired diva began to panic, something was off with her girlfriend and she wouldn't get to see her until tomorrow. She had no way of going to the blonde's house right now and the blonde couldn't leave to come to her house with Beth asleep.

**The last few days have been pretty crappy**

**Why? x**

**Well see...I think I've spent too much time at yours.**

**I don't understand ?**

**I miss kissing you...**

Images from their last meeting flashed through Rachel's mind.

**I don't understand how that means you've been spending too much time at my house...**

**I've gotten used to my mornings starting with a kiss Q x**

**Quinn Fabray! Do not do that to me! You had me worried that something was seriously wrong!**

A grin spread across the new mothers face, partly due to the sweetness of her girlfriend and partly due to the images playing in her head.

**I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to make you worry**

**It's ok...I miss kissing you too x**

**You do?**

**I really do. Makes things...better. The world goes away and it's just us. **

**Yeah it does :) **

**Who knew that Quinn Fabray was such a softy :P**

**Tell anyone and I may have to kill you**

**Haha! I can't wait for you to come over tomorrow, I promise kisses will be shared x**

**Good...I'm suffering withdrawal symptoms**

**You're such a cheeseball!**

**A cheeseball? LOL**

**Yes a cheeseball! The equivalent of a cheesy goofball x**

**Rachel Berry, that's just plain mean. I am no such thing!**

**You really are and you know it x**

Rachel unconsciously licked her lips, the combination of the images replaying over and over in her head alongside flirting with her girlfriend was eliciting responses from her body that she was desperately trying to ignore. Her legs wrapped themselves tightly together in attempt to dull the steady building ache between them.

**Damn...sorry Rae, Beth's awake. I'll message you later ok?**

**Ok. Give Beth a hug and kiss from and tell her that I miss her! x**

**Will do. I love you x**

**I love you too x**

**Oh and Rach? I can't wait for those kisses tomorrow x**

For the first time in as long as she could remember she looked forward to tomorrow. If she was honest she had actually been dreading tomorrow as it was the last day before she had to return back to school, which was why Quinn was spending the night in the first place. Now, now she had something to actually look forward to.

_I can't wait to feel her lips again._ Without the distraction of texting to keep her mind occupied she was suddenly very aware of how much her body had been responding to the thoughts running through her mind. _What was that the other day? _The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention as she recalled the way Quinn's hand had played with the skin at the small of her back. _Is that what I should expect tomorrow? _She licked her lips, grinning at the memory of seizing her girlfriends mouth with her own in desperation. _I've never felt like that before. _She tried to recall a time with Finn when she had needed him desperately. There had been a time or two where he'd been pressed against her in such a way that her body reacted to the friction, but she had never wanted him, never craved him, never needed him. _I guess that lowers the chances that I'm bisexual. _As the ghost of Quinns clothed breast filled the palm of her hand, Rachel once again found herself wishing that she could have Quinn's bare breast beneath her finger tips. She wondered at what response her piano playing fingers would ellicit from the blonde. _God, I want her so much. I want to be just hers, I don't want to be his. _As her brain went into sensory overload replaying the memory of the two bodies entangled within each other, the heat radiating from both bodies, the feel of breath against cheeks between gasps and kisses Rachel tightened her legs as much as she could, instantly regretting it as it caused friction against her. _I want her now. _Her need was bordering on desperate, she knew that part of it was probably due to her body still evening out with all the extra hormones that were left over from her pregnancy. _Slow down! I can't want her like this. Well I can but not yet. It's not right. It's too soon. Isn't it? _Suddenly her thoughts were headed in a completely different direction and her mind raced with a million questions. _She can't want me like that. Not after what he did. She seemed to want you the other day. Oh God this is ridiculous! I want her so much, why can't it be that simple? Because Rachel Barbra Berry, you are a stubborn ass and whether you want to admit it or not, you were raped. Understandably that has altered you, it's changed your view on a lot of things. Great! Now I'm talking to myself! Shut up and listen to me for once! You've said it yourself, your hormones are driving you wild, you're a teenager that's just the way it works. But are you really ready for sex? Thinking about it. You were raped. Stop saying that! Well you were! Well it's not like I can forget that, so stop reminding me. No, you need to own up to that and you know it. You know you're not ready for sex yet, and until you own up to what happened and deal with it you never will be. You can't even touch yourself! ... Exactly! When was the last time you enjoyed yourself huh? Before you broke up with Finn and that was before everything went South. How can you even be entertaining the thought of sex when you can't even enjoy yourself? You're right. Of course I'm right, I'm you, you idiot! There's only one way to solve this..._ she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. _I've got at least an hour before Daddy calls to ask about dinner..._ she couldn't even tell you when she got off the bed, shut her door and returned back to her bed. _There's only one solution to this...I have to test the waters..._

* * *

><p><strong>Attention:<strong> I'm not dead! LOL hey guys, I am so sorry it's taking me so long to post anything new but I'm not very well right now, haven't been for a while and probably won't be any time soon. I will try and post as often as I can but I'm really struggling to get any writing done at the moment. On that note I know some of you follow my girl **Davis B.P** she'd like me to let you know that her story isn't dead but she's suffering severe writers block and has just had surgery so she can't really write much at the moment anyways but her story isn't dead. And if you haven't been following her then go read her story cos she's awesome!

So what do you guys think? Do you hate how I ended the chapter? How do you think Rachel will react?

Also...I know I asked this last time but I don't think I got much of a response so I ask again…

Do you really want to see the girls in school during their final year or would you rather I focused on what was going on with them outside of school?

Please review, I'd really like to know what you all think of this. Are you enjoying this as much as you enjoyed Dirty Little Secret? Should I keep going with this story?

A HUGE shout out to my girl **Davis B.P** because she puts up with me LOL I love you baby girl, thank you so much for all you do for me, for all the strength you give me, the constant support and for being my inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Sorry this has taken so long guys. There's an explanation at the bottom.

**Warning: **Language

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Quinn had spent her lunch hour on the track, well more than a while, but there was something about the steady pounding of her trainers on the ground, the evenness of her breathing and the sound waves flowing from her iPod through the wires to the ear buds and directly into her brain that just simplified things and right now she needed that. She needed not to worry about her rapidly growing daughter, about her senior year of high school, about her impending future, about how she would keep in contact with friends, about what she was going to do after graduation, about her mother's subtle hints of looking into colleges, about her mother in general what with her father being the pig headed bastard he is and dragging out the divorce in the most painstakingly way possible so that he wouldn't have to give her mother what she was entitled to. No, right now she needed to focus on only one thing other than running. She needed to focus on her relationship and how it was growing as rapidly, if not faster, as her daughter.<p>

_Well, I suppose we've actually progressed quite slowly in comparison with some other people in relationships but having said that Rachel and I don't exactly have a normal relationship. Ok, focus Quinn! I gotta figure at least some of this out before I go to Rachel's later. Does she expect anything from me? I mean after the other day, is she going to expect that to be what happens tonight? Is she going to expect more than what happened last time? Is she going to want to try and see what would've happened the other day if Santana hadn't interrupted? What if she does? What am I supposed to do? I have no idea what I'm doing! Do I want this? Well that's a stupid question to ask after the other day, I know I want this, I want her. I just...don't know what to do with that. I've never wanted anyone like that. I've never understood what the big deal about sex is anyway! I've had sex once and from what I can remember it kinda sucked. Why does sex have to be so complicated? Everyone makes it sound so simple. Fucking liars!_

With a sudden burst of adrenaline coursing through her veins courtesy of her worrying the young blonde found herself running faster, pushing herself harder as though she was physically trying to keep up with all the questions sprinting through her mind. She was completely oblivious to the eyes of her peers and some of the coaches as she continually pushed herself to the point her muscles were screaming at her to ease up. The world just blurred past, she focused on nothing but the track, she hadn't noticed that she'd lapped a few of the schools star track runners. So lost in her own head she was that she didn't hear her name called from the bleachers or see the Cheerios uniform the voice belonged to. She spent forty minutes running laps and attempting to sort through her thoughts when it occurred to her that she had yet to eat anything.

After what had to be the quickest shower known to man, Quinn was stood in the locker room, the door to her locker open as she pulled her wet, unwashed hair (quickest shower known to man) into a loose pony and shut her locker door.

"I gotta say Q," the Latina smirked, "my feelings are hurt!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Santana's smirk transformed into a full on grin of triumph, "Blasphemy, tut tut".

"You are such a bitch!" the blonde spat half heartedly. "You know how much I hate it when you do that".

"Yeah you're right, I do know. Just like you know how much I hate it when you avoid me".

"I am avoiding you? Since when am I avoiding you? I'm right here aren't I?" the blonde looked at her best friend perplexed, "I'm confused, why am I avoiding you?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well if you and Berry were possibly having sex it can't have been that good if you forgot that me and you were gonna have a talk".

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Quinn hissed, her cheeks taking on a hint of rose.

"There's no one here and I will not keep my voice down. You owe me a talk".

"Can't you just, for once in your life, let this one go?" her voice rang out with exasperation, her eyes stared imploringly at best friend.

"Cut the puppy dog eye crap!" Santana snapped. "I'm not letting this go, I'm your best friend Q, I know you better than anyone. Even Berry".

"I wish you'd stop calling her that," Quinn interjected.

The hot headed Latina gave a nonchalant shrug, "And I know that you always run whenever you've got a shit load on your mind".

"You try having a ki-"

"I'm not finished! I know more than most people how hard you are on yourself, I know that you've been over-analysing every little thing in a blow-by-blow account since I called and burst whatever little bubble you and Berry were in. I know that you've got a million and one questions and that you're too 'proper' to ask any of them. So no Q, I will not let this one go".

"I hate you".

"I know," Santana placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "but admit it, I'm right and you'd be fucked without me".

"When am I supposed to talk to you S?" her confusion was beginning to pour out as frustration, "You're busy with Cheerios and Britt most of time and I'm always busy with Rach and between us we've sorta formed this family and we're trying to bring up two kids that neither of us planned for and still somehow manage to finish our senior year of high-school, mom keeps hinting about me going to college, I have no idea what I'm gonna do with my life after high school other than raise Beth and then to top it all off sex just seems to fuck things up and make something so simple incredibly complicated!"

"You've been hanging out with Berry too much, you're beginning to sound like her when she used to annoy the fuck outta me".

"Exactly S! Used too!" she half yelled. For the first time since the day she had found Rachel in the shower with blood staining her skin Quinn finally allowed the weight of the several months that had passed since to hit her.

Santana pulled her friend into a hug, "It's ok Q," she soothed.

"You don't do this stuff," Quinn sniffled.

"Yeah well, you're not the only one that's spent too much time with Berry".

She was trying desperately not to cry. "I'm sorry".

"You know what Q, save it. You've nothing to be sorry for. Just..." she sighed, she sucked at this sort of thing and she knew it but right now that's what her friend needed from her, "let it go".

"I can't. I've got to be strong".

"Q, you are one of the strongest people I know. Letting go, crying, shouting, whatever it is you need to do, it's not weakness. If you don't let it go Q, you're gonna become someone you hate again and you've come so far to ever be that person again. You've got too much to lose this time round to not let it go Q".

"Since when did you become all insightful?" Quinn attempted to joke.

"Around the time you stopped being the person you hated so much," Santana replied in utter sincerity.

"Why is life full of so much crap S?"

Santana remained silent, she knew that this was just the beginning, she knew that if she interrupted that her friend would stop and she wouldn't start again.

"This isn't how life is supposed to be! I have the most amazing person I have ever known in my life, we have two unbelievably beautiful little girls. On paper it's perfect. But it's not perfect San! She still wakes up in the middle of the night crying. He's still hurting her and I can't make it stop. I don't know how to and I just want to make that pain stop. She doesn't deserve that pain! I want to help her so much. I want us to be able to walk to the park with our girls without worrying about what people might say or worrying that if we go to the park it's going to trigger a memory that's just going to hurt her. I want to tell the world I'm in love with this amazing person and for people to be ok with that! I want to make it better. Beth is growing up so fast and before I even know it she'll be asking about Rachel and Charlie, what am I supposed to do? Lie to her to protect her? Tell her and hope that the world isn't cruel to her because her mom isn't in a 'normal' relationship?! I'm not even out of high school and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing! Mom's been hinting at college, which I mean, really? How am I supposed to go to college? There's Beth to think about. What if I went out of state? Is Puck gonna want me to leave Beth with him while I go off to college? I can't do that! I can't go to school and abandon my family. I can't talk to Rach about this stuff cos he took it away from her. She is so good at what she does and she belongs on a stage but she's ruled it out because of him! He has taken so much from her. He left her in pieces and I'm still trying to find all of them to help put her back together! How can I even be thinking about the possibility of sex when he did that to her? I don't want to be the reason she's in pain. Ever! I've caused her too much pain already! I love her so much, I'm in love with her! I'm barely eighteen years old and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! How fucked up is that?"

"It's not fucked up Q".

"No?! You know I don't believe high school relationships can make it past college and that's if they're lucky but here I am! I am so in love and I don't mean aww puppy dog love, I mean I wanna spend my life making you happy, will you marry me in love!"

"Christ Q..." Santana stood there dumbfounded, she had never anticipated of all the things she'd hear from the blonde that that would be one of them.

"I don't know what to do S," her voice was hoarse, desperately trying not to break down under the sheer amount of pressure she had somehow amounted.

"Well for starters you don't cry on me, you know how much I hate that!" she pulled back and noticed a small smile gracing her best friends face, "Sure, you find that funny!" she snapped half-heartedly. "Now Q, you're gonna listen to me and you're not gonna argue with me got it?"

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"

Santana held Quinn at arms length, both hands gripping her shoulders, "Just promise me Fabray!"

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth, she let out a sigh, "I just know I'm gonna regret this but sure why not. I promise".

"Good," she fished around in her bag, "now you're gonna put your game face on, march through those hallways the way you used to when you could put the fear of God into people," she pulled out her keys and thrust them into the blondes hand, "you're gonna march your scrawny white ass out to the parking lot and get in my car and wait for me".

"We still have classes and my car is in the lot," she began to make excuses. I knew I'd regret agreeing to this!

"We'll come back for your car later, as for classes I'll take care of that," she could see the argument forming in Quinn's mind, "don't even think about arguing with me Q, my mind is made up. This is what we are doing. Besides...you need this".

Quinn fiddled nervously with the keys in her hand, she knew the Latina was right, she needed to talk, she needed to ask the questions that were whirling like a tornado in her brain. She nodded slowly, "Ok..."

"Ok?" the surprise in her voice resonated clearly.

"Ok".

"Well I gotta say Q, I was expecting you to make that so much harder than it was," she let out a throaty chuckle, "what you still doing here? Get your ass moving!"

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in Santana's car, her eyes nervously scanning the parking lot, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt. She was trying desperately to build a dam to prevent the tears rupturing forward, her vision was pretty much nothing more than a blur. "Get it together Quinn," she scolded herself under her breath but it was too late, Santana had managed to get her to spill the beans and now all the things that she had been secretly worrying about encompassed the entirety of her mind.<p>

"Earth to Q!" Santana snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

Quinn snapped back to reality, "I didn't hear you get in the car..."

"That's cos I'm a ninja," the Latina laughed.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "that's just the polite way of saying you're a sneaky bitch and you know it!"

Santana shot Quinn a well practiced smirk as she started the engine and began to back out of the space.

"So where exactly are you taking me?"

"My house".

"Your mom at the surgery with your dad today?"

"Yep. Gonna be there all day".

"Oh…" the blonde cursed internally, "how comes?"

"Hell if I know," the Latina shrugged as she rounded a corner, "something to do with inventory or some shit like that, why the fuck would I know?"

"Cos this is you and even if you want everyone to think you're a badass, you're soft as shit when it comes to your family and you know exactly what's going on".

"I hate you," she smirked at her best friend, "fine! You're right. They're doing inventory, have been all week, something to do with taxes and some numbers not adding up. Mom says not to worry about it".

"Which means you are," Quinn said knowingly.

"Ah not too much, Mom said it's just they may have made a mistake on the taxes and the government might owe them money".

"Well that's good, at least it's not the other way round S," she reached over and squeezed her friends shoulder reassuringly, "it's nothing to worry about".

"You're right," Santana smirked as she pulled into the driveway, "enough about me, we're here for you".

"You know you can talk to me S".

"I know Q," she could see the disbelief in her friends eyes, "I promise I do! But whether you like it or not we're here to talk about you. Besides this is just as much for me as it is you. I'm gonna get to find out if Berry found a way to remove that prudish cork you've kept bottled all these years".

"You're so funny".

"I'm a real fucking comedian," she laughed, "go on up, I'm just gonna grab us a drink".

A few minutes later Santana appeared in her doorway, "Heads," she mumbled as she launched a bottle of water at Quinn who was sat on the Latina's bed.

Quinn caught the bottle of water, "Nice try S, but just so you know you could've probably whispered and I still would've heard you".

"No way," Santana jokingly huffed, "you've never outsmarted my ninja –like skills".

"Yeah well," she took a sip from her bottle of water, "that was before I spent nights straining to hear if there was a baby crying".  
>"That's cheating!" the taller of the two girls pouted as she sat beside her best friend.<p>

"So…"

"So…"

"What the hell was that for?" Quinn half squealed as she rubbed at the sore spot on the back of her head from where Santana had slapped her.

"What did I tell you about bottling shit up Q?" Santana began, "Didn't we go over this already? I thought you were gonna be more open with Rachel and talk about the shit that bothers you instead of letting it fester?!"

"Are you done scolding me like I'm a small child?" Quinn sighed, she knew the Cheerio was going to rip into her.

"I'm not sure," she huffed, "Christ Q!" she ran a hand through her ponytail, "what the fuck am I gonna do with you?"  
>"Apparently rip me a new one," Quinn joked halfheartedly.<p>

"You know this isn't me ripping you a new one, but that can be arranged if you'd like?" Santana asked, quirking her eyebrow challengingly.

"I'll pass".

"I thought as much," she snorted.

"I've not been doing it on purpose you know?" she admitted quietly, "Bottling stuff up I mean…"

"I know Q," Santana draped an arm around the blonde, "but you gotta stop doing it".

"I know, I really do…it's just…the timing's never right".

"Between you you've got two kids, I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to have a relationship with kids involved," she let out a small chuckle, "hell I struggle with Britt and she still has her childish moments".

"Moments?" Quinn laughed.

"Watch it!" she laughed alongside her friend before stopping abruptly. "Ok, I've got it!"

"And for the second time today I saw why do I feel I'm gonna regret this".

"Shut the fuck up and be thankful I'm gonna do this for you," Santana shot back.

"Ok, now I'm worried…"

"You and Berry haven't really been out on a date, and if you have then it's been a fucking while since you've been out since".

"We've got kids!"

"I know that you dumb fuck! Now you gonna shut the fuck up and let me finish?"

"Sorry".

"Friday. As in this Friday. You're gonna take Berry out on a date".

"I am?"

"You are. I'm gonna watch Charlie and Beth for a couple of hours and you're gonna take Berry out. You're gonna be a teenage couple hopelessly in love and you're gonna talk about shit with her, got it?"

"I'm not sure Rachel will be ok with leaving Charlie…"  
>"Which is why I'll talk to her dads about me taking care of the kids there so she knows that they're there in case anything goes tits up".<p>

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say thank you S, you're the best and I'd be fucking lost without you".

"Thank you".

Santana tutted, "And?"

"Well, the rest goes without saying doesn't it?"

"I know that," the Latina smirked.

"But you still like to hear me say it".

"Fucking right I do," she beamed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Thank you S, you're the best and I'd be lost without you".

"I think you'll find I said that you'd be fucking lost without me but it'll do," she smirked, "now that we've got that shit outta the way and there's only so much time we've got to talk about shit before I gotta get you back to school…spill! What the fuck were you and Berry doing when I called the other day?"

"We weren't really doing anything much…" her face flared red as images began to plague her mind, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Bullshit!" Santana yelled excitedly, "You look like the cat that got the cream! Fuck me, please don't tell me you were getting her cream?"

"Santana!" the blonde squealed, her face somehow becoming redder.

The Latina rolled on the bed in fits of laughter, "No cream for you!" she managed to breathe out between laughs, "Guess you're still the prude Quinnie!"

"Don't call me that, I hate when you call me that!" Quinn whined.

"Ok, I'm sorry," she sat up and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry".

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"  
>"Believe whatever the fuck you want Q, I got my answer".<p>

"Why do I feel you're pulling the psychology bullshit on me that you seem to love?"

"Because you know me too well".

"Go on then, what was the question?"

"Whether or not I interrupted you and Berry having sex".

"And?"

"Fuck no!"

"Oh…well that's good then I guess…" _We might not have been having sex but I have a feeling we weren't far from it._

"Ok Q, not fair. I'm not a fucking mind reader and you just thought something that's so to do with this!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Because I know you too well," she said matter of factly, "now spill it!"

"I…Erm…"

"Stop being such a pansy ass and spit it out already!"

"I don't think we were far from it," she uttered quickly.

"Ok I'm sure I'm gonna need years of therapy after this but explain, details".

"I'm not sure about this S…"

"Q, I know you better than anyone, you have questions that if you don't get answered will drive you insane. I have experience with sex, chances are I have the answers you need. So stop being a priss about this and just tell me!"

Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her mind racing as to how to phrase things, whether she could get her answers without actually explaining what she had been doing with Rachel.

"Don't make me beat it out of you Fabray!"

"Alright! Fuck S!" the blonde yelled in frustration, "What the hell do you want me to say?"  
>"Anything would be a start".<p>

"Well I don't fucking know alright?!" she stood and began pacing the room, "I don't fucking know what we were doing! We were kissing, well…making out…but it was something more than that…I…fuck!"

"Say it Q," she knew there was something there, something that Quinn had never voiced.

"I wanted more than that! Ok?! Are you happy now? Have I shattered your allusion of me being this goody goody prude?"

"It's ok Q".

"No it's not!"

"It really is you know. It's more than ok".

"It's not ok S! I took advantage of her, if you hadn't called I don't know where we would've ended up. What we would've done!"

"Ok…one, stop pacing before you ruin my God damn carpet! Two, you could NEVER take advantage of her. And three, what the fuck were you doing that makes you think this badly of yourself?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok…let's slow this down a little shall we? What exactly were you doing? Ok so you were making out, big whoop! That's nothing and if Berry couldn't handle it I doubt she'd let you do it. What else?"

" I don't know! We were making out…I remember I stopped…"

**_"Are you ok?" Quinn asks, her voice husky._**

**_"No," Rachel answers simply._**

**_"What's wrong? Too fast?" her words stumble together as she replays the last few minutes in her head._**

**_"You…stopped…kissing…" she swallows the lump in her throat and tries to regain control of her breathing, "me," her lips crash against her counterparts in desperate need._**

"Ok…so Berry couldn't get enough of you which damn Q! You must be one hell of a kisser!" the Latina smirked.

"Not funny!"

"Wasn't trying to be. Ok so, everything's going well, you and Berry are getting down with your lady kisses…I'm failing to see the problem here Q…enlighten me".

"It was like…I couldn't get enough of her S…it was weird…I've never…not even with Puck…but I needed everything she was giving me…"

"Wait…let me get this straight! What you're basically getting at is Berry turned you on?"

She hung her head, her blonde hair forming a curtain in front of her eyes, "I think so…"

"No Q, there's no I think so here. Either she turned you on or she didn't".

"I don't know!"

"You do know Q, it's pretty obvious if you're turned on or not. You either got that good down low tickle or you didn't."

A smile begins to form behind the mess of hair. _And this is why we love Santana, she knows how to make this shit simple._ "Then…yes…" she admitted, embarrassment coating her voice.

"Awww Q! Don't ever tell Puckerman he couldn't turn you on unless you're having one hell of a fight!" Santana laughed.  
>"Are you just gonna keep laughing at me cos if you are I think I'd rather be in class".<p>

"I'm sorry Quinn…it's just…there's gay and then there's really gay and guess which category you currently fit into?"

"I hate you!"

"So you keep saying…now, continue," she ordered.

"I'm not entirely sure how it happened but our legs sorta got all tangled up together… one of my legs ended up between Rachel's…and then we were pulling each other closer and one of her legs ended up between mine…"

"And suddenly it all makes sense!" Santana exclaimed.

"It does?" Quinn looked at her best friend in bewilderment, "Care to explain it to me?"

"In a nutshell Q you were dry humping the shit outta each other which explains why the hell you were so pissed at me when I called. You were probably pretty close to the edge weren't you?" she laughed apologetically.

"Now you see why I was taking advantage of her?"

"Hey Q, from the way you've described it she wanted it just as much as you did. No advantage was taken of anyone".

"Are you sure?"

"I swear to you on my own life".

"Ok…"

"Why do I feel you've still got a shit load of questions?"

"You said it yourself S, you know me too well".

"Go on then Q, out with it. Fire away and I'll see what I can do".

"But-"

"No buts," Santana interrupted, "whatever is said stays between us ok? I won't tell Britt and you won't tell Berry unless you feel you want to ok?"

"I really would be fucking lost with you S," Quinn said earnestly.

"I know," she patted on the bed for her friend to sit, "now ask Auntie Santie whatever you need ok? I promise I won't mock you".

Quinn sat beside her friend and leant her head against her shoulder, "I find that hard to believe".

"Ok, fine…I'll try to keep the mocking to a minimum how's that?"

"I appreciate it".

"As you damn well should".

"I don't know San…" she ran a hand through her hair, "I just…I'm clueless…I'm so out of my depth here".

"That's what you've got me for," she wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulders and hugged her tightly, "besides you can't be that clueless from what you told me of what I interrupted".

"I am though. I have no idea what I'm doing! I haven't got the first clue about sex with a girl".

"Ok firstly, she's a woman not a girl, you sound like a pedo when you call her a girl".

"S!"

"Well it's true!" Santana replied, "Secondly, it's pretty simple".

"How is it simple? I don't even know what constitutes sex between two gi-" she stopped halfway through to correct herself, "women. I mean, is it tongues? Fingers? Strapons?"

"It's whatever you feel comfortable with Q," she answered honestly, "yes they say the definition of sex between a man and woman is penetration but with two women…it's more than that. It's…fuck how do I describe it? A feeling I guess? You don't have to penetrate for it to be sex, ok? But I guess if you wanna go on the traditional definition of lesbian sex then it's fingers".

"Oh…"

"What's up?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing S".

"No one does Q, especially when it's the first time. Whether it's man or woman, virgin or not. Every first time with someone no one knows what they're doing".

"Really?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Really. I promise you, I was just as clueless as you are now the first time I slept with Britt".

"Wow…"

"Tell anyone that and I'll beat you to death in the most painful way imaginable".

"My lips are sealed".

"Look, you and Berry have a shitty deal here ok? Essentially you're both virgins".

"I think Puck would disagree with that somehow".

"Fuck Puck! Oh wait…we did that already".

"Very droll".

"My point here Fabray," she said pointedly, "is you slept with Puck once and you were drunk and can't remember it for shit! Beth's gonna be two before we know it and you haven't even fooled around with anyone until the other day. You may as well be a virgin. As for Berry, well she is a virgin. She's not had sex with anyone, unless she slept with Finn but I kinda remember her yelling that she lost her virginity to rape, I'm not sure, I only stuck around for part of that conversation before I went to give Karofsky a good beating".

"She did say that".

"Oh good…well not good…you know what the fuck I mean right?"

"I know what you mean S".

"Ok, awesome. I told Berry this, I'm pretty sure I did, if I didn't then I'll tell her at some point. No one can take your virginity, it's something that has to be given".

"San?"

"Yeah Q?"

"You're kind of amazing," Quinn smiled.

"Thanks…"

"I mean it," the blonde turned to face her best friend, "you let everyone think you're this hardass with no heart, but you're amazing. You're kind and smart, once you let people pass your walls".

"Yeah well…" Santana shrugged, "Getting back to my point…"

"Sorry," Quinn smiled, she knew that Santana didn't take compliments of the personal nature very well.

"You've got it rough. Neither of you have a great record. You keep worrying that you're taking advantage of her, you're not. But you need to stop worrying about her just for a second and ask yourself are you ok with all of this? It's not all about her Q, yeah she's had some serious shit to deal with, still has but so have you. Just because you've not been through the shit she has doesn't make your shit any less serious".

"I guess…"

"I know it's different ok? I get that. I really do. But just…don't put so much pressure on yourself when it comes to this ok? When the time comes you'll know what you're doing, you won't know how you know but you'll know. Failing that just do what you like, she'll either respond to it or she won't. You'll figure it out".

"Ok…" her dying blush began to regain its colour.

"Oh fucking hell Q, please tell me you know how to get yourself off?" Santana asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I do".

"You're such a bad fucking liar!"

"Well I do apologise that it's not high on my priority list, I've been busy trying to keep grades up and raise a daughter the last couple of years in case it escaped your attention!"

"Ok well you need to fix that! Fuck it, Puck's got Beth next week right?"

Quinn nodded nervously.

"Then next week you best take the time to get to know yourself Q, cos if you can't be comfortable with yourself there's no fucking way you'll ever be comfortable with Berry".

"You make it sound so easy," Quinn said dryly.

"It is easy Q, you just gotta stop thinking about it. The more you think about it, the scarier it is. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I don't care what anyone says, everyone does it. They just don't admit to it".

"And how am I supposed to stop thinking about it S? I'll have to think about it to do it".

"Ok, you've got a point, so think about it in the sense of setting aside some time for yourself. Other than that no more thinking about it".

"Does your brain have an off switch or something cos I know mine doesn't!"

"Think about something else!"

"Like what?!"

"I don't fucking know Q, whatever floats your boat! I saw that smile earlier, think about you and Berry and your little grind and make out session," she laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to get through this without mocking me".

"Hey, I said I'd keep mocking to a minimum!"

"This is true," Quinn admitted, nodding her head, "you've done incredibly well".

"You're lucky that's all I'm gonna get to do," Santana said as she stood and stretched her back, "times up. Gotta get our asses back to school before the bell rings".

"Are you gonna explain to me how it is you managed to get us out of school without getting in trouble in the first place?"  
>"Nope," she smirked, "now get your shit and let's go".<p>

* * *

><p>When Quinn pulled up outside the Berry residence she let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be home. Well, at her unofficial home. She was exhausted. Her encounter with Santana had been draining enough but then she had Beth for a few hours after school. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for Beth's constant attempts to run when she could barely toddle without losing balance. Even Puck had commented on how tired she looked when she dropped Beth off at his.<p>

As she shut the front door she said a quick hello to Hiram and Leroy before heading upstairs to Rachel's bedroom.

"Rach?" she called as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Nursery," Rachel called back.

Quinn quickly went to the bedroom and threw her stuff just inside the doorway before heading across to the hallway to the nursery.

Rachel sat in the rocker, Charlie held snug in one arm while the other fed the infant with a bottle.

"Hey," Quinn smiled lazily, no matter how many times she saw Rachel with Charlie, or even with Beth, she couldn't get over how well motherhood suited her.

"Hi," Rachel beamed back, "how was school?"

"Don't even ask," the blonde begged as she made her way over to where her girlfriend was sat, placing a gentle kiss to the dark haired beauty's forehead before asking, "you all set for tomorrow?"

"In the sense of absolutely dreading it?" she joked nervously.

"You're gonna be ok you know?"

"I know," she looked up, her eyes locking with hazel, "but only because you'll be there with me".

"Of course".

"Was today really that bad?" Rachel asked, concern filling her features.

"It was just a rough day".

"You want to talk about it?"

"I think I'm all talked out for today if I'm honest Rae. I'll talk to you about it, I promise. I'm just really tired".

"Anything I can do?" she asked doubtfully, she knew that Quinn held back from her still. Whether she meant to or not she was unsure of but she knew that blonde didn't allow her to support her in the way she supported her.

"Actually…" she licked her bottom lip nervously, "I was kinda hoping that maybe if it was ok with you…I know what I said over text but…do you think…I mean would it be ok…could we just cuddle tonight?"

"You know I couldn't think of a better way to spend our night," Rachel smiled as she stood from the rocker, quickly placing a chaste kiss on the blondes dry, nervous lips, "You know you're kinda cute when you get nervous".

* * *

><p><strong>Attention:<strong> Hey guys! Once again I'm saying I'm not dead! LOL I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you. I'm…well I guess the phrase not very well applies, I'm not gonna go into detail but it's why I'm taking so long with updates. Also I have no computer at the moment and relying solely on my iPad, I've order a keyboard which will be here on Wednesday so hopefully I'll be able to get more writing done then. In the meantime all go get your asses over to **Davis B.P** and give her a hell of a lot of love because she let me hijack her laptop so I could finish this chapter. While you're there you should check out her Achele story **Tired of hiding** because it's fucking awesome and I say this as someone that doesn't usually like reading Achele fanfic.

So I guess my question is…

What characters that have appeared in Season 2 and 3 of Glee would you like to see in the Glee club? I'll be adding a few new members and wondered if there were any in particular you'd like to see? I'm open to pretty much all suggestions except for Zieses or however you spell her name, she does my nut in so I won't be putting her in the story LOL

I promise I will try to get better at updating. I'm hoping I've kicked the block for now. R&R ok? It helps.

Also I'm currently in Texas (fuck yeah!) with my beautiful FIANCE **Davis B.P** that's right ladies and gentlemen – we're engaged! So yeah, you need to go give her a big thank you for not only letting me use her laptop to finish this chapter but also cos I abandoned her for several hours to get this written and posted for all of you. So go show her love on a HUGE scale ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Sorry this has taken so long guys.

**Warning: **Language cos you know Santana is just impossible sometimes LOL

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Rach," she places her hand on a shoulder, "we gotta go".<p>

Her eyes are trained on her daughter, her fingers running through the fine wisps of dark hair sprinkled a top of the infants head, "I know...I just..."

She can sense her partners apprehension, she can remember her own difficulties the first day she had dropped Beth off, "You can do this".

"I don't think I can...," she places her free hand atop of the one resting on her shoulder, "Quinn, what if she needs me? What if something happens and I'm not here to take care of her?"

"Nothing's going to happen, I promise you. She'll be perfectly fine".

A figure in the doorway waits patiently, the scene all too familiar.

"But what if-"

"I promise you Rachel," she grasps the small girl in front of her by the shoulders and turns her around, "she's gonna be ok".

"I know..."

A pale hand strokes a tan cheek before cupping and lifting the chin, "You can do this".

"I..."

She senses her cue, "If it makes you feel any better you can always call me during your lunch".

"See?" Quinn smiles warmly, "It's all covered sweetheart".

Rachel turns to look at her daughter before locking her eyes with Lauren, "You promise," she felt so immature in asking, "that you'll call if there are any problems?"

"Absolutely," Lauren nods, "and if I can't get hold of you on your cell, I'll call Quinn".

Her face filled with panic, "What if you can't get hold of either of us? Oh my God, Quinn! I can't do this!"

"Rach!" the blonde wrapped her arms around the panicking brunette, "You can do this, it's ok".

"If I can't reach either of you by cell, I've got the number for the school, I'll call there," her words were calm, sure and confident.

"See?" Quinn ran her fingers threw the dark locks, "It really will be ok baby. Hey, look at me..."

Rachel reluctantly looked into those captivating hazel eyes, she knew she was being over-dramatic and that her fears were only fuelled by nightmares that held no route in reality but still she couldn't shake her fears.

Quinn's face soften, her voice was soft but firm, "Do you really think I'd leave Beth with Lauren if I didn't trust her to take good care of my daughter?"

"No..." embarrassment filled face and tainted her speech, "I'm being irrational...aren't I?"

Quinn smiled softly, "Just a," she held up her hand, thumb and forefinger held close together but still with a space between them, "little bit".

"I'm sorry," she hung her head, her dark hair concealing her face.

"No need for sorry," Lauren said earnestly, "you've done nothing to be sorry for, trust me".

"I called into question your ability to perform your job...that's plenty enough reason to be sorry".

"Trust me," Lauren laughed, "I've dealt with a lot worse, one guy had to literally drag his wife away in tears the first time they dropped off their little one".

"Really?"

"Really," she nodded, "it's natural to be reluctant to leave your child with someone, but I promise you this. I treat everyone of the kids here like they were mine. I'd do anything for them".

Rachel took a moment to process Lauren's words and nodded to herself. "Ok," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. When she spoke again her voice was louder, a little shaker but slightly more sure of herself, "I guess we should go before you have to drag me away," she said to Quinn.

* * *

><p>The girls made the drive to school in silence, Quinn kept glancing at Rachel, she found herself worrying that the return to McKinley was going to set her chocolate eye girl back, 'What if it's too much? She's come so far, what if this just reminds her of everything that's happened?'<p>

As if sensing the thoughts running around the blondes mind Rachel reached over and laced her fingers with the slender ivory skinned digits resting atop of the gear stick, "I'm ok you know".

"I know," she tried to keep the worry out of her voice as she pulled into the car lot.

"I mean it Quinn," her thumb traced ghostly lines on the outer edge of her girlfriends palm, "I'm ok, I really am. It's just school right? We've been here so many times".

"I know that Rach, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you".

"I know that. I wish you wouldn't worry so much though".

"You're my girl, of course I worry. I'll always worry about you. You're a big part of my life now Rachel and whether you like it or not I'm going to worry about you".

"I love you Quinn Fabray, I really do," Rachel spoke with pure sincerity, adoration in her eyes as she cupped the blondes cheek, "but you worry too much. We're here, I'm ok. The hard part of the day is over providing Glee isn't as horrific as Santana made it out to be anyway".

"Speaking of," Quinn nodded her head towards the figure approaching the passenger side.

Rachel turned around in her seat just in time for her door to open.

"You two done making out?" The Latina greeted, a huge smirk tugging at her lips.

"You're such a bitch," Quinn laughed in reply.

"I know," Santana polished her nails against her top, a pretend look of boredom on her face, "I love that about me".

Rachel rolled her eyes at the exchange between the two best friends. Something about the familiar exchange between the two friends filled her with a sense of bravado that only the Latina, Quinn and Artie could bring out in her. Her eyes quickly scanned the car lot, "You know Lopez, your ass makes a better door than a window," she leant across the centre console and locked lips with her blonde counterpart, all the while Santana stood there dumbfounded. Quinn let out a muffled shriek before returning the kiss, knowing that it would probably be the last kiss of the day until they got out of Glee club.

"OK!" Santana exclaimed, "You've made your point Berry. Seeing as this is your first day back I'll give you that one for free".

A smile tugged at the once divas lips, forcing her to break away from the kiss, "Miss me Santana?"

"With every bullet so far," the smile carried in the Latina's voice.

"You know I'm not sure what's worse," Quinn started as she got out of her car.

"What's that Q?"

"You two hating each other or the two of you being friends".

"Ha freaking ha," Santana deadpanned.

Rachel shut her door and readjusted the straps of her backpack, "I'd like to take this opportunity to point out that although yes, there were times in the past where I would not describe myself as Santana's number one fan, I never once hated her despite her tendencies to go" her words died as Santana's arm draped across her shoulders.

The Latina exchanged a quick knowing glance with her best friend before squeezing the slightly baffled Rachel close to her as they headed towards the schools entrance, "It's good to have you back Berry".

"Glee club really must be horrifying if you're saying it's good to have me back," Rachel laughed.

"You have no idea!"

"It has not been THAT bad," Quinn interjected.

"Shut it blondie," Santana threw at her friend, "Anyways as I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Quinn snorted, "it is THAT bad and worse, I swear Berry, you have to fix it before these noobs sink us. That chick I told you about has got it into her head that-"

"RACHEL!" a high pitch squeal interrupted the still air.

Rachel let out a small "Ooof!"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh, "I did tell you you've been missed right Rach?"

"B, put her down".

"Hi Brittany," Rachel managed to laugh out as the tall Cheerio finally released her from the vice hug she had on her.

"Hi!" Brittany practically bounced with every word that came out of her mouth, "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too," Rachel smiled warmly.

Brittany linked arms with Rachel and started dragging her towards the school, talking excitedly as they went.

Quinn just shook her head, "Typical Britt," she laughed.

"Yeah," Santana smiled, "you just gotta love her".

"Finally owning up?" the blonde playfully arched a finely shaped eyebrow.

"Screw you!"

"No thanks," Quinn set off at a leisurely pace after the aesthetically odd pair that is Brittany and Rachel.

"Yeah, like you'd be so lucky," Santana laughed.

"Please, like you're Gods gift".

"And so much more," the Latina winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Keep talking like that and maybe one day someone'll believe it".

"Haha," Santana grabbed the young mother by the elbow, forcing them both to stop just outside of the school doors, her voice taking on a serious tone, "You doing ok?"

"Aww," Quinn cooed, "you really do care!"

"Cut the shit Q! I know you're stressing about Berry being here. You're probably more uptight about it than she is and she's the one coming back after popping out a sprog".

"Do you really have to be so crass about Rachel?"

"Fabray answer the damn question!"

"I'm good, everything ok on my end," her eyes followed Rachel's movement through the glass doors.

"Really, cos you can't take your eyes off her".

"You hardly take your eyes off of Britt, you don't see me grilling you about it".

"I'm not the one that quite literally worries themselves sick".

Quinn glanced down at her feet, she had no comeback for the truth.

"You need to stop worrying Q".

"You sound like Rachel".

"It's true, you worry too much. It's catching up on you. She may not have noticed yet, she wasn't there for the last time, but I was. She's ok Quinn, look at her," she nodded her head in Rachel's direction. "At most she looks tired, but hey even you weren't fresh as daisy after you had Beth".

"I didn't have to deal with nightmares that really happened".

"Q, you gotta let it go. It's time to move on. That's what she's doing, do you think she'd be in there laughing with B otherwise?"

"She fooled us all before," she argued half-heartedly.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Look Q, it's shit, it really is but what happened happened. None of us can ever fix it or take it away, all we can do is heal and move on. Berry's doing exactly that, she ain't gonna be miraculously better over night but she's dealing. It's time you deal".

Quinn saw Rachel wave in her direction and took that as a way to escape the conversation that she so desperately did not want to be a part of, "Rach is waving us in".

Santana muttered curses under her breath in Spanish as she headed after the blonde.

"Sanni..." Brittany looked at the Latina in puzzlement, "why so angry?"

"It's nothing B," Santana glared at Quinn, silently sending her a message. 'I ain't through with you yet Q!'

"Are you guys fighting?" the dumb blonde asked innocently in a sing-song voice.

"No Britt," Quinn hated to lie, but she didn't want Santana to drag Rachel and Brittany into this, "we're not fighting".

Rachel gave Quinn a skeptical look, to which she received a small nod signalling that everything was ok.

"See B? We're playing nice," Santana laughed.

"Good," Brittany beamed, "I hate it when people fight, everyone should just be happy".

"Hello ladies!" a voice called out as it approached.

"Sup sit and spin".

"Hi Artie!" Brittany bounced.

"Hey Artie," Quinn greeted.

"Whoa..." Artie looked at Rachel playfully, quickly cutting off her greeting, "is it me or have you lost weight?"

Rachel put one hand on her hip, "Is it me or are you still sitting on your ass?"

The Latina let out a loud laugh at the exchange, "Now I remember why I was beginning to like you sit and spin, cos you an Berry are a right act".

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or if I should take that as compliment..." Artie puzzled.

"If I were you, I'd take it as a compliment," Quinn chuckled, "trust me, it's the closest you're ever going to get to one from the ice queen".

"Watch it Q, or I might just show you how icy I can truly be".

"Pfft! You don't scare me S, you forget I know what you keep in your closet".

"That's where Sanni keeps her clothes," Brittany smiled, she knew exactly what was kept in head Cheerio's closet, "and the things that she doesn't want her parents to find like mmph!"

Santana's hand clamped around Brittany's mouth, "That's enough about what's in my closet B".

"I'm not sure whether I should be intrigued or frightened as to what you keep you in your closet," Rachel laughed.

"Maybe it's where she keeps the bodies," Artie added.

"Shut it wheels or you might just join the rest of them," Santana threatened half-heartedly as she began to release Brittany's mouth from the palm of her hand.

As the halls became busier with students arriving Rachel took a step closer to Quinn, her hand gently brushing with the blondes.

The blonde turned to look at the short dark haired girl, discreetly entwined their fingers togethers ensuring their hands were well concealed between them and asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Rachel swallowed nervously, "I just forgot how loud it can be in these hallways".

"Want to head to class now?" Quinn tried to hide the concern from her voice.

Rachel squeezed her girlfriends hand gently, "I'm ok...just a lot of new faces and voices to get used to".

"See Q?" Santana interjected, she'd been eavesdropping, "Berry's fine, quit worrying".

"Yeah Quinn," Brittany beamed, "Rachel's back at school. It's a good thing. You should be happy".

"May I interrupt?" Artie asked, having somehow managed to manoeuvre his way through the throngs of students in the hallways so that he was now right behind Rachel.

"I'm surprised you asked permission," Rachel teased.

Artie ignored his best friend and glanced at the ex-Cheerio, "May I?"

"Knock yourself out," Quinn laughed but was interrupted before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"Feel free to take that literally," Santana jabbed.

"Play nice Sanni," the tallest blonde scolded.

"I'm not responsible for any injuries you may get from this," Quinn stared meaningfully at the boy.

The smallest standing member of the group turned to face her girlfriend, "Quinn, what is going," her voice shrieked the last word, "ON!" Artie had rolled himself with a gentle force enough to cause Rachel to loose her balance and fall back onto his lap.

"Nice of you to join me," he beamed.

"I'm going to kill you for this Artie!" Rachel laughed between breaths as she tried to calm herself from the anxiety that came with her falling.

"Don't look at me," Quinn interjected, "I had nothing to do with this!"

"I'll deal with you later!" Rachel said playfully, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yuck!" Santana spat, "Would you two control yourselves? I thought you were trying to keep everything under wraps for fucksake!"

"Santana," a voice came from behind the Latina, "please tell me that I did not just hear you using such foul language".

"Fuck!" the Latina mouthed silently before turning around to face the incoming telling off.

The group snickered behind her back, it was always funny to watch Santana bullshit her way out of trouble, she always had some way or worming her way off of the hook she had always got herself caught on.

"I have no idea what you're on about Mr. Schue," she was all sugar and spice and everything nice the way girls should be when around certain people, of course there was always an angered beast lurking in her eyes.

"I didn't think you would somehow," Mr. Schue smiled knowingly, he had no intention of reprimanding the head Cheerio at all. It had nothing to do with him not wanting to listen to Sue go on a rant about how dare he do such and such to a member of her precious squad, no, Santana was one of his kids. He felt that he had come to know all of the Glee club quite well over the past couple of years, he knew that she was a bit of a firecracker and liked to act the hardass but at the end of the day she was always there when the group needed her, when her friends needed her. "Perhaps you should be brushing up on your vocabulary," he suggested emptily.

"Sure Mr. Schue," her voice was full of sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, "which language am I brushing up on?"

Mr. Schuester shook his head. _Sometimes there's just no winning with her. _Ignoring the challenge that Santana was baiting him with her turned his attention to the girl that had been M.I.A for more of the fall, "It's great to see you Rachel".

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Rachel said from her spot on Artie's lap.

"Will you be joining us in Glee today?"

"I have every intention of being there providing I'm not required to go pick up Charlie before then".

"Christ Berry!" Santana chuckled, Rachel really did seem to be getting more of herself back, "You couldn't have just said yes?"

"That's great Rachel," Mr. Schue couldn't contain his smile, he had been worried that after the long break from Glee that perhaps she would be reluctant to return, "maybe if you're up to it you can show our newest members why we're heading to Regionals this year".

"I don't know Mr. Schue..." she said thoughtfully, she honestly hadn't given any thought as to whether or not she would sing in Glee club practice, if she was honest she was just hoping that someone could fill her in on what she had missed, catch her up to speed and perhaps tell her who was who in regards to their newest members so that she had a clue what Santana was on about when she had started spewing names at her and listing their offences.

"C'mon Rachel," Brittany begged, "you've gotta sing! I've missed listening to you sing".

"I'm gonna agree with Brittany," Artie joined, "plus it'd be nice to knock a certain someone down a few pegs".

"See Berry," Santana jumped in, "I'm not making it up, she really is nuts!"

"I'm going to ignore this conversation now," Mr. Schue butted in, "Rachel it's great to have you back, we've all missed you. I'll see you all later".

"Damn...if I'd known that was all it took to get rid of him I would've said something sooner," Santana laughed.

"Is it me," Quinn started, "or are you in full bitch mode today?"

"It's you," the Latina replied without batting an eyelid, "I'm in a good mood, is that allowed? Berry's back, she can finally shut that annoying little-"

"Sanni," Brittany whined, "no more mean names".

"I'm sorry B, I'll play nice from now on unless someone deserves it".

Artie waved his hand, "Wuh-tsh".

"I don't need to know about the kinky shit you're into sit and spin".

"So what because you're Latina you don't understand the international sound for whipped?" Artie felt brave, he knew he was antagonising Santana but she no longer put the fear of God into him the way she used to. In a weird roundabout way they were friends.

"Hey baby girl!" Mercedes called out as she approached the group.

"Hi Mercedes," Rachel went to stand but Artie had his arms around her although she couldn't tell you when he had put them there.

"Artie let the poor girl up," Mercedes sassed.

"Fine," he sighed sarcastically.

As soon as Rachel was up and free of Artie's arms she was wrapped within Mercedes.

"It's so good to see you baby girl," she squeezed the small girl tightly, "How's Charlie?"

"She's ok...I think," Rachel said nervously, she had been trying not to think about her daughter left with her pseudo sister at daycare.

"She's ok Rach," Quinn could practically hear the worries rushing round her girlfriends brain. "I promise you". She shot Mercedes a scolding look.

Mercedes glanced at Quinn apologetically knowing she was going to get an ear-full in second period. "I was just asking generally, I haven't seen her in what feels like forever! I don't think anyone but Quinn has seen her recently. I miss that little girl is all".

Rachel couldn't contain the heart warming smile that came across her features and filled her eyes, she would never be able to explain to her friends how much it meant to her that they all loved Charlie, "Maybe we can arrange something for this weekend and you can fill me in on everything I've missed out on these last few weeks and catch up on your Charlie cuddle quota".

"I'm gonna hold you to that baby girl," Mercedes chuckled.

"Ok," her smile began to fall from her face, her fingers tightening their grip around Quinn's.

"You ok Rae?" Mercedes voice was full of concern, "You look like you've seen a ghost".

"Rach?" Quinn could feel the slight tremble in her girlfriends hand, "Talk to me".

Santana studied Rachel for a moment, trying to figure out what had suddenly silenced the small girl. Her eyes followed the direction of the diminutive singers gaze and gritted her jaw as she spotted what had caused the sudden change in Rachel. "Hudson," she snarled.

Quinn ignored the fact that they were stood in the crowded hallways of McKinley and pulled Rachel close to her, wrapping an arm protectively around the girls waist, "You're ok baby," she uttered quietly.

Finn flashed a smile in Rachel's direction, but it fell as he spotted Artie rolling up to him.

Brittany had looped her arm through Santana's, keeping the Latina by her side and out of trouble.

Rachel couldn't help but lean into her girlfriend, she didn't care who saw, she felt safe and that's what she needed. "Is it to early to go to class?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not at all," Quinn answered soothingly, "you want to go now?"

Rachel nodded wordlessly in reply.

"We'll see you at lunch Rachel," Brittany chirped.

"Ok," she had to force the words out. She knew she was probably overreacting but in the lead up to her return to school her biggest concern had been her daughter. She had never once given any consideration to Finn and now here he was, large and awkward as always with that same goofy grin that once gave her butterflies but now made her skin crawl.

"Does anyone give a rats ass if I go kill Hudson?" Santana dead panned as the group watched Rachel and Quinn walk down the corridor and disappear around a corner. "I'm gonna take lack of response as permission to kill him".

"You can't kill Finn San," Brittany was thankful she'd had the idea to loop her arm through the hotheaded Latina's.

"B's right," Mercedes reluctantly agreed.

"Why the fuck not? It's not fair that he gets to scare the shit outta her," Santana snapped. Ok, she'd admit to it now. Rachel was her friend and friends in her book were family.

"I know that," Mercedes agreed, "but judging my the look on Finn's face Artie's told him to back off".

"And Puck's here now," Brittany added helpfully as she watched the once badass join the other two male glee clubbers.

"We should head to class," Mercedes tried to distract the head Cheerio, "leave the boys to take care of Finn. If they don't take care of it then I promise I won't hold you back".

"Fine!" Santana huffed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and reluctantly headed off with Brittany to their first period.

* * *

><p>"So she's really ok?" Santana asked her oldest friend as they left their class for lunch.<p>

"Yeah," Quinn replied, "she's actually beating herself up for reacting that way to seeing Finn believe it or not".

"Of course she is," the Latina said dryly, "Artie and Puck had a little talk with Flubber after you guys headed for first period. Apparently he's agreed to leave Berry alone, give her some space".

"Good".

"I don't believe that shit for a second and neither should you".

"I don't," she stopped just outside of the cafeteria, "not at all but I'm gonna act like I do for Rachel. Last thing I want for her is something else to be worrying about".

"Apart from you," Santana added pointed.

"Yes mother," hazel eyes rolled.

"I mean it Q, you either start talking to Berry," she pushed the doors open to the cafeteria and joined the lunch line, "or I'm gonna beat it outta ya".

"And I'm going to ok," Quinn sighed, "you're making it so I can take Rachel out for a date remember?"

"I am," Santana grinned wickedly.

The pair grabbed their lunch and headed over to the table that the rest of the Glee club, Rachel included, were already sitting.

"This seat taken?" Quinn greeted her girlfriend.

"Actually I was reserving it for someone," Rachel toyed.

"Oh?" Quinn placed her tray beside Rachel's, "anyone I know?"

"Not really," Rachel smiled.

"Well then," Quinn made a show of looking around the lunch room before sitting next to her girlfriend, "looks like you've been stood up. Their loss is my gain".

"Oh barf!" Santana supplied. "You do realise you guys are about as discreet as a sledge hammer right?"

"Greetings to you too Santana," Rachel laughed.

"Oh shut up Berry," Santana smirked, "you paying close attention now so I can fill you in on what you've got to work with this year?"

"Straight to business S, really?" Quinn asked, "You're not gonna let her eat her lunch first?"

"She can eat and listen at the same time," the Latina shot back before turning her attention back to the Glee captain. "Right...pay attention cos I really don't want to repeat myself".

Rachel rolled her eyes, Quinn had warned her about this earlier that morning when they were getting ready for school, "I'm listening".

"Right then," Santana turned her head to the opposite end of the table where all the newest members were sitting. "See trouty mouth over there?"

"Trouty mouth?" Rachel's face scrunched in confusion.

"She means the blonde guy sitting next to Finn," Quinn added helpfully. "S, maybe you should introduce them to their nicknames after Rachel knows who they are?"

"Ugh fine! Now stop interrupting and eat your lunch". Santana rolled her neck, "As I was saying, the blonde guy that's all chummy with Finn cos apparently they're BFF's or gay for each other, whichever you wanna believe. That's Sam Evans. He's alright I guess. Transferred from I-don't-know-the-fuck-where. Yeah we got a shit load of transfers this year".

"Ok..." Rachel waited for the Latina to go on.

"Anyways he's on the football team with the other guys. He's a junior. He's not that bad of a singer. Better than Dough boy but let's face it, that's not exactly hard. The dreadlock guy is Joe, can't remember his last name. Don't really care. Bit of a JC freak but what d'ya expect for someone that's been home schooled their entire life. He's a sophomore I think. And sad to say that's the only new blood we have for the guys, so not got much to work with there".

Rachel nodded as she took a bite of her salad.

Santana continued, "Now the three girls are where you're gonna have to do some serious ass kicking to get them into shape. Well I say three, only one of them needs an ass kicking as well as her hearing checked cos she can't carry a tune to save her life. See the one that won't shut up with the awful dress sense? Yeah well that's Sugar and she thinks she's hot shit. She's gonna be a royal pain in the ass".

"Great," Rachel said a little down trodden.

"Not to fear though. The other two aren't that bad. The one talking with with motor mouth, that's Marley. She's a freshman, she's pretty good. Probably take your spot after we graduate. She's a bit of a raggedy Anne but she can sing so I guess we'll set Kurt on her to fix her up or whatever. And that quiet one on the end, that's Courtney. She's another transfer. I honestly don't know shit about that girl. She's not an awful singer, but she's real quiet. Only time I've heard her sing by herself was when she auditioned, otherwise she just sings with the group. Seems nice enough".

"So that's everyone? We got five new members?"

"Yep".

"Well that's better than what I was expecting," Rachel admitted.

"I like Marley," Brittany joined now that Santana had finished, "her singing is pretty".

"Yeah?" Rachel smiled at the tall blonde, "Who else do you like Brittany?"

"Hmmm..." the blonde Cheerio gave it some thought. "I like Courtney, she's nice. She talks to me sometimes in Glee. Sam is nice too. I don't know Joe that much but I like him too".

"You like everyone Britt," Quinn chuckled.

"I'll be back in a minute," Rachel said as she started to stand up.

"Where you going Berry? We still got at least fifteen minutes before we gotta head to class".

"I'm coming back," Rachel defended herself, "I'm just going to step outside the cafeteria where it's a little quieter so I can call and check on Charlie".

"Hurry back," Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ready for Glee Houdini?" Artie asked as he rolled up to Rachel's locker.<p>

"I think so," Rachel replied as she shut her locker.

"Walk with me," Artie instructed as the pair made off towards the choir room.

"You're so weird," she laughed.

"Says the one that used to wear animal sweaters".

"Hey! They were cute!"

"The important thing is you believe that".

"Quiet you or I might push you into something or off something".

"You love me too much," he began to slow his pace, causing Rachel to slow down beside him, "Quinn keep you filled in on the new members?"

"Santana filled me on everyone at lunch. I think she's making it sound worse than it is".

"Probably. Except for Sugar".

"Is she really that bad?"

"Worse. I think Mr. Schue actually regrets his everybody gets in rule".

"Yikes!"

"Yeah," he stopped outside of the choir room, "it's good to have you back Houdini. I've missed you".

"Awww," Rachel bent over and hugged the boy she considered to be her best friend, "I've missed you too Artie".

"Fair warning Rach," he turned serious, "Sugar's probably gonna try get you to sing. Don't do anything you're not ready for ok? It's your first day back, no one expects you to sing".

"I know. All the more reason to do it," she smiled half-heartedly.

"Ok, I saw that. What was that all about?"

"I want to sing. I just...new members, and I'm out of practice and I'm not sure if I'm ready to share something with the new members when I don't know any of them yet. So while I want to sing I have no idea what to sing".

"I see...well, I know you and I know there's no way you don't sing to Charlie. Why not sing something you sing to her? Even if it's just a lullaby".

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd probably still be lost on a swing".

"Oh haha".

"You know I'm funny. C'mon, we should probably head in".

"We really should, we're already late".

The pair finally entered the room to find that everyone else had arrived through the other door to the room, including Mr. Schue. As Rachel and Artie took their seats Mr. Schue clapped his hands together grabbing everyone's attention.

"Right guys, I'm glad to see that everyone," his eyes glanced over at Rachel, "is here".

"You ok?" Quinn whispered to Rachel as she laced their fingers together, knowing that Glee club was the one place they'd always be safe.

"Yeah," Rachel squeezed her girlfriends hand reassuringly, "Artie was just giving me a heads up".

"I'm happy to say our family is complete again," Mr. Schuester continued, "and while she's more than familiar to most of you, there are a few of you who have yet to have the pleasure to meet our one and only Rachel Berry. It's good to have you back Rachel, I think everyone will agree with me when I say it's not been the same without you".

"Thanks Mr. Schue," she smiled.

"Mr. Schuester," a hand shot up.

"Yes Sugar," the exasperation was clear in the teachers voice.

"I think Rachel should sing," Sugar said smugly, "we've heard so many wonderful things about her over the last few weeks but we've never heard it for ourselves".

"I think maybe we should let Rachel settle back in first".

Rachel spoke up, "I don't mind Mr. Schue, I think I've missed enough practice for my voice to well rested".

"Are you sure Rachel?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the young woman doing too much too soon.

"I mean, as long as no one else minds".

"Go on Mr. Schue," Santana joined, "Berry probably needs the practice anyway," she offered Rachel a friendly smirk.

"Ok Rachel, if you're sure. The floor is all yours," Mr. Schue went and sat in an empty chair.

Rachel hurried over to Brad and the band players and whispered her song choice, checking that everyone knew the music for the song. She was grateful to discover that they all knew it. _Of course they know it, how can they not know such an iconic song. _Standing in front of the group Rachel shuffled nervously, this was her first performance since she'd had Charlie. As Brad and the band began to play the opening Rachel spoke, "I hope you guys like this as much as Charlie and Beth seem to," she smiled as Quinn knowing that the blonde would know exactly what she meant.

**Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high**

**There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.**

**Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue**

**And the dreams that you dare to dream,**

**Really do come true.**

As she sang she forgot about the Glee members watching her and thought of her daughter, the many times she had sung this to her. The love for her daughter carried through into the song without her even meaning for it to.

**Someday I'll wish upon a star**

**And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,**

**High above the chimney tops,**

**That's where you'll find me.**

One of her favourite memories was of her singing this song in Charlie's room while Quinn cradled Charlie in her arms, rocking back and forth in the chair and Rachel sat on the floor with Beth on lap.

**Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly**

**Birds fly over the rainbow**

**Why then, oh why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow**

**Why, oh why can't I?**

"And that right there," Artie said looking at each new member of the group, "is how it's done".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my fiance that this chapter got finished and while you're at it check out her stories cos she's awesome!

I'm tired and can't thing of any questions right now, but that doesn't mean I'll think of some after sleep and add them on later. I just wanted to get this up before I went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Just a nice short little filler chapter. Hoping the next chapter will be MUCH longer.

**Warning: **Language cos you know Santana is just impossible sometimes LOL

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Being a mother at any age isn't easy, especially if you're a "single" mother. It's even harder if you're a single mother in your senior year of high school. The constant stress of raising a child, the pressure of school and the impending decisions that needed to be made about your looming future...needless to say, it's not easy at all. In fact more often than not it's a struggle to make it through the day. So busy with taking care of a child, schoolwork, the mountain of paperwork that could dictate your future, if you remember to set aside five minutes here or there so you can have a quick bite to eat or even ten minutes for a shower it's a miracle. Yet she wouldn't change any of it for the world. Despite all the stresses and anxieties her life is filled with she can't help but feel content as she watches them. The smile on her pale rose pink lips is of the most genuine sort as she watches her girlfriend interact with their daughters.<p>

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the the blonde haired toddlers reaction to her own daughter gripping hold of Beth's finger. "It's ok Beth," she soothed between soft laughter, "Charlie's saying hello". She repositioned Charlie in her arm so that the arm of the sofa was supporting her weight and wrapped her free arm around Beth, "You going to say hello back to Charlie?" Beth looked over at her mom who nodded in encouragement. "It's ok sweetie," Rachel gently rubbed the toddler's back, "go on..." Fisting a hand in Rachel's dark hair Beth waved at Charlie before burying her face in Rachel's shoulder.

_How am I supposed to think about going to college? Maybe my future isn't in college._ She couldn't contain the laughter at her daughters sudden embarrassment, "Oh Beth..." she cooed semi-mockingly, "so shy!" _Every time I think about my future and what I want...this is it. I want a family. No. I want this family. Me, Rach and our beautiful girls...I love them all so much. _

"You ok Quinn?" Rachel looked over at girlfriend, her features a mixture of concern and confusion.

"Hmmm?" Quinn hadn't realised she'd been lost in her thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine baby".

"Quinn Fabray...I don't like being lied to".

"I'm not lying," she could feel the heat of Rachel's scrutinising eyes. Getting up from the armchair she was sat on she went and sat beside Rachel, picking her daughter up and placing her lap, "I was just thinking about my girls".

"You were?"

"Really," she pressed her lips to the tan skin of Rachel's temple, "you all make me so happy".

Rachel rearranged herself once more, this time wrapping her arm around the older blonde and pulling her in tight to her body, "You make us happy too," the smile carried in her voice, "I don't know what I'd do without you".

"You're not the only one," Quinn answered truthfully.

The ring of the doorbell interrupted their conversation, quickly followed by Leroy's bellow, "I'll get it".

A few moments of muffled voices in the hallway Rachel couldn't stand it much longer, "Who is it Daddy?" she called.

"No one for you nosey!" Leroy chuckled back.

Quinn laughed, she knew exactly who was at the door. To be quite honest she was surprised that the guest in question hadn't turned up earlier.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, squeezing the blondes side to get her attention.

"Nothing sweetheart," a smile played lazily across her features.

"Well, clearly that's a bold faced lie otherwise you wouldn't have been laughing just now, would you?"

The blonde turned to look at the semi-tantrum diva, "Do you have even the faintest idea of how cute you are right now?"

"I am not cute," she huffed, "and don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject. You're just unbelievably cute right now".

"Cuteness aside, you are most certainly changing the subject".

Quinn leaned her head closer, her eyes trained on the pouting lip of her girlfriend, "I'm not".

"Yes you are!" Rachel wasn't sure if she was mad or amused at this point, nor did she care as lips captured her lower one in a sensual kiss.

"Nope," the blonde muffled around the lip currently between her teeth, "not changing the subject".

"You really are," Rachel's words came fuzzy sounding on account of Quinn having hold of her lower lip, "but right now I really don't care," and with that she participated in the game Quinn had started.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen and tongues to dance, albeit a rather slow dance in comparison to their usual frenzied battle for dominance. The change in pace was nice, granted it was forced by the fact that their were two rather small children on the girls but it meant that they weren't as rushed as they would normally be had they been alone. They took the chance to explore each others mouths at a rather languid pace, something they had no done in a while.

"Fuckssake, I tell you two I'm gonna be over so I can avoid seeing this type of shit".

The girls broke apart with quite opposite looks on their faces. Quinn rolled her eyes, a tiny smile tugging at her lips, she should've known that this would happen. Rachel on the other hand was clearly quite perturbed and she had every intention of making their interruptor aware of this.

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel's voice was shrill yet scolding, "If I catch you using language like that in front of delicate little ears again I swear on all that you consider Holy I will wash your mouth out with soap!"

Quinn couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped her mouth at the look of pure shock on the Latina's face, "In fairness S, Rach has a valid point. I've told Puck off enough for his language in front of Beth don't make me have to start telling you off as well".

"Alright, alright!" Santana threw her hands up in surrender before shrugging and muttering, "I'm sorry alright, I didn't realise they were in here".

"Just...be a little more careful about what you say in future," Rachel accepted the apology.

"Wait a minute..." the Latina put her hands on her hips in defiance, "why am I the one apologising when you two were just making out with them on your damn laps?"

"We were not making out," Rachel defended.

"Oh I beg to differ Berry. Someone moaned," she pointed a finger accusingly at the two girls on the couch, "blatantly making out".

Rachel's cheeks flared with heat as the blush suddenly bloomed.

"There was no moaning," Quinn shook her head, "stop exaggerating, we've seen far worse with you and Britt and that's just in Glee club".

"Whatever," Santana shrugged as she inspected her nails.

"You can come and sit down if you'd like," Rachel inserted helpfully, always the polite hostess (once she'd gotten over the insulting language and scolding of course).

The Latina made her way to the chair that was opposite the couch. Looking at the four on the couch she couldn't help but smile, the happiness that radiated from the accidental family was almost palpable. She was about to take her seat when she decided to ask, "Berry?"

"Yes Santana?" she'd heard the hesistation in the head bitch's voice.

"Can I..." she nodded at Charlie, "I feel like I've hardly seen her since you got back from the hospital".

"Of course you can," Rachel unwrapped her arm from around Quinn who was in the process of moving Beth so that she was entirely on her lap.

Once the small babe was in her arms, Santana went and sat herself carefully in the chair.

"So Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Rachel asked, direct and to the point.

"I'm impressed Q, you didn't spill the beans".

Rachel looked at her girlfriend in puzzlement.

"I'm just going to let S explain, seeing as this whole thing is entirely her idea," Quinn uttered sheepishly.

"Of course it's my idea," the Cheerio boasted, "it's an awesome idea so it only makes sense that it came from me".

"I think I'll be the judge on whether or not it's an awesome idea," Rachel interjected, "but for that to happen someone needs to tell me what's going on".

"You my dear Berry, are going on a date on Friday night," Santana grinned at the confused look on the small girls face, "with Quinn of course".

"Santana, while I appreciate the sentiment that's not exactly possible," Rachel sighed dejectedly, she knew that she needed some alone time with Quinn but with two small children involved it wasn't exactly easy and she wasn't even sure if she was ready to leave Charlie with a babysitter yet.

"Stop the think Berry I can see the smoke pouring out of your ears," Santana brought Rachel back to reality, "it is possible because I am awesome. I spoke with Puck and he's going to have Beth Friday night. I also spoke with your dads and they'll be home Friday as well which means I won't be alone while I take care of Charlie so you won't have to worry about that".

"You're going to take care of Charlie?"

"I am! Aunt Sannie will take good care of your little girl so you can go take care of your big girl," she shot a pointed stare at Quinn.

"Are you sure about this Santana?" Rachel was reluctant to say the least. She trusted Santana and the fact that her dads would be home made her feel even better about leaving her daughter but, "She can be a handful sometimes. Won't stop crying for hours, even after you've done everything you can possibly think of. Are you sure you want to spend your Friday night taking care of a baby?"

"Positive! Besides, you guys spend pretty much every Friday night looking after babies," Santana knew she'd won her argument then and there, "you deserve a break and like Mercedes said earlier, I've hardly seen Charlie. It'll give me a chance to catch up".

"She's a baby, you've not really missed much," Rachel chuckled softly.

"You know what I mean Berry, don't make me say it".

"See, what S thinks no one knows is that she's not as badass as most people think she is and is actually quite fond of cuddles," Quinn added.

"Well, you are more than welcome to Charlie cuddles whenever you want Santana".

"Q, I hate you. Berry, thanks. So Friday I'll be over at shall we say 6? That way you can have an hour or so to get ready, Q will be picking you up at 7:30".

"I will?" Quinn asked shocked, this was the first she'd heard of it.

"You will. I even outdid myself and found you guys this vegan restaurant so Berry can eat something. Besides Breadstix is a little played out at this point".

"You really shouldn't have..." Rachel started to gush.

Santana held up her hand, effectively silencing the diminutive singer, "I'm not through yet Berry so quit your yapping! I cleared it with mami and I spoke with your dads, if you guys decide you want a night just the two of you," she wiggled her eyebrows playfully, "then I don't mind spending the night if you guys wanna crash at Q's or whatever".

"Just how long have you been plotting this?" Quinn wondered out loud.

"Longer than I'll ever admit to Q," she smirked at her best friend.

"Santana...I don't know what to say..." Rachel stammered.

"Then do us both a favour Berry and don't alright?"

"Thank you," Rachel continued ignoring her friends pleas.

"Your lucky I've got a baby in my arms right now," Santana snarled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah. We get it S. You're the big bad," Quinn laughed as she readjusted herself so that she was leaning into Rachel, all the while playing with the golden curls atop her daughters head slowly sending the small child to sleep.

The Latina glowered at her friend.

"Now girls," Rachel smiled, happy to be with her family and a good friend, "play nice".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my fiance that this chapter got finished and while you're at it check out her stories cos she's awesome! **Davis B.P **I love you! Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak).

I can't really think of any questions right now, except for the obvious...

What do you guys think Quinn should do about college and how do you think it'll (or should) affect Puck and Rachel?

Also I will be covering sex in this story and I'd like to point out that I can't please everybody. Please be constructive with your criticism ok? Not every rape survivor has issues surrounding sex, or they might but in the total opposite as in where they can't get enough sex. There's just so many variables and I can only write so many without completely destroying my version of the characters that I've built up over the course of Dirty Little Secret and this story. If you don't like the way I do something then by all means tell me but please explain why you don't like it rather than just saying well that was crap. I'd really appreciate it.

Please review! Reviews might actually get me back into writing on a more regular basis again.

TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Just a nice short little filler chapter. This chapter was going to be the date but it ended up as a pre-date chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>When Santana arrived at the Berry household she was greeted by Hiram who told her she could go straight upstairs where she would find Rachel probably in the nursery with Charlie.<p>

"Christ Berry," Santana greeted as she slouched against the doorframe, "I swear I've seen enough of Quinn and your tits that I may have well of slept with you both".

"Hello to you too Santana," Rachel took her eyes off of her suckling daughter and looked at her friend earnestly, "believe me I'd rather not be doing this..."

"Say it".

"say what?" she feigned innocence as she gave the scrutinising eyes on her a puzzled expression.

"The rest of that sentence," the Latina made her way into the room and took a perch on the windowsill, "say it, whatever it is just say it".

Rachel's cheeks burned at having been caught hiding something, something she hadn't revealed to anyone, not even Quinn. "It's just...weird, I guess. I'm not sure of the word I'm looking for, I'm not sure there is a word for what I'm trying to say," her words blended together, another piece of her puzzle slowly beginning to fall back into its rightful place, "it's just...I'd rather not be breast feeding, it's too close to the scars".

Santana reached out and placed a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Charlie's your daughter. You know that right? He's no longer part of the equation".

With her free hand she placed it atop of the one on her shoulder, "That's not what I meant. Well, not entirely. I love Charlie. I would do anything for her, which is why I am breast feeding despite my discomfort surrounding it".

"Ok you've lost me Berry".

"When I say too close to the scars, I mean the physical scars. It's difficult to feed Charlie and not see the scar...I don't want to think about..._that _when I'm feeding my daughter. I don't want to associate her with any part of it".

"You know Rachel," she tightened her grip on the mothers shoulder, hoping that in doing so it would emphasise the truth she was about to deliver, "I know what he said to you when...and you should take some pride in the scars," she could see the words ready to explode from Rachel's tightly drawn lips, "stop looking like you just sucked on a lemon and hear me out. You should be proud because they show the world just how strong you are, just how much you are not his. I know what he said to you and it's bull. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable feeding your daughter because of him. She's your daughter, you gave birth to her, you're bringing her up, she'll be an amazing person because you showed her how to be. He's not part of any of that. And if one day she asks about the scars you just tell her that Aunt Sanny said they're your medals to show the world just how strong you are".

Rachel stared at the Latina with tears in her eyes in complete and utter awe. That was the most she had ever heard her friend talk about anything remotely close to do with feelings. She was beginning to realise that she had a true friend in the Cheerio and knew that she would always find a way to stay in contact once they had graduated.

Santana cleared her throat, "Right," she glanced at her cell, "it's almost 6:20 and you're in no way close to even starting to get ready for your date with Q tonight".

"It's hard to prepare for something when you're juggling school and raising a child," Rachel laughed sheepishly, she had actually had time to at least prepare her outfit for her date but rather than do that she had opted to take a nap because she was just so exhausted.

"Is she finished?" the Cheerio pointed at her charge for the night.

The young mother glanced down at her baby and noticed that her daughter had actually fallen asleep while suckling and now was barely attached. "Yeah," as carefully as she could Rachel freed her nipple from her daughters mouth and let out a small sigh of relief. As much as people seem to almost romanticise breast feeding they all seem to leave out the part where it can make your nipples sore and chapped.

"Hand her over then," Santana stood up with her arms then outstretched, "and get your ass in the shower. Charlie and I will see what's in your wardrobe".

As if sensing that her mother had actually intended on putting her down into her crib to sleep Charlie awoke with an almighty yawn.

"Well damn," Rachel muttered, "so much for thinking I'd be able to put her in her cot for a while".

"Don't care," Santana held her arms out, "I've got catching up to do with this little one," she couldn't stop the grin breaking out as Rachel placed the dopey babe in her arms. "Yeah," she cooed as she gently rocked her arms, "we've got some catching up to do haven't we sweet girl?"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow, apparently even Santana Lopez wasn't immune to becoming all gooey around her daughter. "If she wants feeding there's some bottles in the fridge, otherwise you know where everything is right?"

"I helped build the nursery, of course I know where everything is," Santana chuckled warmly, "Now why is your ass still here? Get!"

"Alright, I'm going!" Rachel laughed as she made her way to her room.

* * *

><p>Puck stood on the doorstep of the Fabray residence waiting for someone to answer the door. He figured that Quinn must be upstairs with Beth and Judy's car was missing so clearly she wasn't home. He resisted the urge to knock again as he heard the disturbing wails getting closer and closer.<p>

Quinn opened the door looking rather dishevelled in her robe, a towel wrapped around her hair and a crying Beth attached to her hip, "Oh thank God!" she practically cried, "She hasn't stopped crying since yesterday, I think she's cutting another tooth".

"Come 'ere," he reached for crying toddler and pulled her straight to his chest, a hand instinctively began rubbing small circles on the childs back, "Shhhh," he hushed as he followed the mother of his child inside.

Beth's wailing continued but slowly began to lose volume until she was hiccuping tears quietly.

"And of course she quietens down for her daddy," the blonde muttered.

"Maybe she was picking up on your stress," Puck suggested.

"I'm not stressed," she snapped. One look from the father of her child and she had to admit the truth, "Ok! So maybe I'm a _LITTLE_ stressed".

"You shouldn't be stressing Quinn, it's not good for you," the love he had for Quinn carried in his voice, "besides, no stress tonight, it's your night off. Your night to spend with your girl completely child free. If that's not a night to relax then I don't know what is".

"Maybe I'm stressing about tonight," she admitted feeling a little ashamed of herself.

"Why? It's Rachel. It's you and Rachel, you guys are solid".

"I know, it's just..."

"What?" he prompted. He knew when he should and shouldn't push the ex-Cheerio for answers and right now if she had any hope of enjoying her night out he needed to push.

"I've got to talk to Rachel about some stuff and I guess I'm a little nervous," she rubbed at the back of her neck, her moves only reaffirming her admissions, "we've not really been on many dates or you know...any".

"So? Quinn she loves you, you really think she cares about if you guys have been out on dates or not? You guys are in a bit of an unusual situation to say the least and you both make the best of it. At the end of the day you guys have a love like no other and we're still in high school. How many people can say that they have a love like you have? Not many and I'm on about full blown adults, not the people we go to school with". Balancing Beth on his hip and wrapping an arm around her securely he used his free arm to pull Quinn in for a hug, "Whatever it is you need to talk to Rach about will be fine, you guys are golden. Whatever it is you'll work through it together AND you'll have a great time tonight. You'll get to be just you two and that's not really something you guys have had much of so enjoy it ok? If you want me to have Beth for longer I can, I don't mind you know that I love spending extra time with her".

"Thank you," Quinn smiled as she returned the hug, "you know you give pretty good pep talks".

"What can I say?" he grinned playfully, "I'm just awesome that way".

"Now I remember why I stopped giving you compliments in the first place," she laughed, "they go straight to that big head of yours".

"Seeing as your stressed out I'm gonna let that one slide," Puck smirked, "but next time you might not be so lucky".

"Yeah, yeah".

"So, you guys have a good time alright?"

"Ok," Quinn smiled as she stepped back from the hug, "I haven't given Beth anything for her teething yet, just her cold teething ring, I wasn't sure if you had something you could give her".

"We'll stop by the pharmacy on the way home," he pressed his lips to the soft golden curls on his daughters head, "won't we sweetheart?"

"Thanks Puck, I was going to but I just got sidetracked with my assignment and stuff".

"Is no worries baby mama," Quinn rolled her eyes at the name, "we'll get outta your hair and you can finish fixing it up or whatever it is you've got going on under your turban".

"Funny," she replied dryly.

"Say bye to mommy," he ignored her remark.

Quinn gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek, "Be good for daddy, feel better baby. I love you".

"See ya later Quinn," Puck hoisted his daughter back to her original position on his chest and turned to leave.

"Oh grab an extra for whatever you get for her teeth so I have it her ok?"

"Got it!" he called over his shoulder as he made his way down the path towards his truck.

* * *

><p><p>

**Author's note: **Hi guys, you should all go thank my fiance that this chapter got finished and while you're at it check out her stories cos she's awesome! **Davis B.P **I love you! Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak).

I can't really think of any questions right now, except for the obvious...

What do you guys think Quinn should do about college and how do you think it'll (or should) affect Puck and Rachel?

Also I will be covering sex in this story and I'd like to point out that I can't please everybody. Please be constructive with your criticism ok? Not every rape survivor has issues surrounding sex, or they might but in the total opposite as in where they can't get enough sex. There's just so many variables and I can only write so many without completely destroying my version of the characters that I've built up over the course of Dirty Little Secret and this story. If you don't like the way I do something then by all means tell me but please explain why you don't like it rather than just saying well that was crap. I'd really appreciate it.

Please review! Reviews might actually get me back into writing on a more regular basis again.

TTFN!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret.

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Just a nice short little filler chapter. This chapter was going to be the date but it ended up as a pre-date chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"Right on time Q," Santana greeted as she opened the door at 7:30 exactly.<p>

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" Quinn smirked as she entered the Berry household, "I know you too well. Early, you bitch. Late, you kill".

"Damn, you do know me too well," the Latina laughed.

"So..." Quinn fidgeted nervously.

"I'm assuming those aren't for me?" she asked teasingly.

"Shut up," the blonde retorted dryly, "this is our first real date ok? I want it to be special, you know?"

"I gotcha Q," Santana placed a hand on the blondes bare shoulder, "you look good by the way, but wait until you see Berry, you're gonna flip. Your. Lid".

"Oh God," Quinn shook her head, "what did you do?"

"Uh uh uh," she toyed, "you'll just have to wait and see. Berry's just tucking little tyke in and then she'll be down, in fact I'll go check she's not malingering".

"You've been reading the dictionary again haven't you?" Quinn snorted a laugh.

"Ignoring you," Santana replied pointedly as she made her way up the stairs.

Santana returned a few moments later at the top of the stairs, "Q," she grinned at her best friend, "may I introduce you to your date tonight," she stepped aside revealing Rachel, "the very sharp Rachel Berry".

"Wow..." Quinn was in awe. _Since when did smart casual look so HOT?!_ She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel as she made her way down the stairs.

Rachel stopped midway, finally allowing herself to look at her patiently waiting girlfriend, "Q-Quinn...you look..." she forced herself to focus on getting down the rest of the stairs without falling.

"You look amazing Rachel," she couldn't hide her attraction as her eyes raked over the image before her. Rachel in form fitting jeans, a rather well fitted white blouse, suit jacket and fedora. It was safe to say that Santana Lopez had definitely dressed the girl but damn, she dressed her well.

Rachel could feel the heat building up inside her just from the way the blondes eyes felt on her, never mind the want to touch the bare skin on display taunting her. "You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled at her girlfriend. Quinn was wearing a strapless summer dress that flattered her figure perfectly.

"I...um..." Quinn tried to force herself to focus but her current distraction mixed with her nerves weren't helping any, not to mention that they had an audience, "I got these for you," she presented a bouquet of flowers consisting of pale pink roses and white lilies.

"Oh Quinn," Rachel eagerly accepted the flowers, "these are beautiful, I...thank you".

Santana made her way downstairs as the couple continued to make her feel like vomiting. "I'll take those," she held out a hand for the bouquet, "and you two can get your asses outta the house before you make me barf".

"I'd argue with you but unfortunately," Quinn glanced at the thin gold watch on her left wrist, "but you're right. We should probably get going Rach".

"Ok," Rachel handed Santana the flowers, "Now you PROMISE you'll call me if you need anything?"

"I promise you Berry," Santana rolled her eyes, "but I won't need anything, besides your dads are here if I need a hand or anything. Now go, have fun, remember you can stay out until tomorrow if you want and oh yeah...get going already!"

Rachel laughed as she laced her fingers with her girlfriends, "Ok, we're going. Thanks for this Santana, I really appreciate it".

"Remind me to kick your ass later," Santana chuckled to the retreating backs of her friends before shutting the door after the pair.

Outside Quinn stopped.

"Quinn? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she took a step closer to the brunette so that she was in the other girls personal space, "I just wanted..." her words began to trail off as she tilted her head forward, "to do this..." she cupped Rachel's cheek with her palm, her other hand going to a denim clad hip as their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft and simple, not quite chaste but not quite aggressive, conveying all the words the blonde had left unsaid and all the emotions she held for her girlfriend.

When Quinn pulled back Rachel stared into the emotive hazel orbs, "I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too Rachel, so much".

The pair continued the short walk to the car where Quinn decided to prove that chivalry was not dead as she held the door open for Rachel to get into the car before making her way to the drivers side and getting in herself.

As they began the drive to the restaurant Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from the blonde beauty, "You're so beautiful," her voice was sincere and adoring.

Quinn couldn't prevent the blush from spreading across her face, "The way you say it I almost believe it".

"I mean it".

"I know you do," once again she laced her fingers with Rachel's and placed their hands atop of the gearstick.

"I have a confession to make," Rachel decided a change of subject was a better choice for this evening rather than arguing with Quinn about her natural beauty, "I'm actually nervous about tonight," she finished with a giggle.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's fingers gently, "If it makes you feel any better, I'm nervous too".

"You are?" Rachel couldn't control the shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Quinn chuckled at the brunettes surprise, "it's our first real date, no kids to worry about, no Glee club members tagging along, it's just us. We've never had a date like that..."

"That is all very true and I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's nervous," Rachel rapid-fired, "but why do I feel there's more to what's making you nervous?"

"Sometimes Rach, I think you know me too well".

"So there is more," Rachel said matter of factly.

"There is," Quinn admitted guiltily.

"What is it?"

The blonde sighed, she was hoping she'd be able to avoid this until much later in the evening, "I just...I have some stuff to tell you".

"You can tell me anything," it was Rachel's turn to give a reassuring squeeze, "you never have to be nervous about talking to me Quinn. You've been there for me through so much, let me do the same for you".

Quinn chewed the inside of her lip, hearing Rachel reiterate what Santana had been telling her all along really hit home, "Ok. I'll try to. I mean...I am...trying, I mean".

"Will you tell me over dinner?"

"If that's what you'd like me to do?" In a way, Quinn hoped that the answer to the question would be yes. She thought of talking about her current pressures in life as ripping off a band-aid, the sooner it was over with the better.

"Sure," Rachel smiled, "unless you're going to break up with me, in which case I recommend that you either do it now or after dinner when there's no food for me to through at you," she let out a well-mannered chuckle.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the sheer absurdity of the idea that she would break up with Rachel, "Good to know".

"Quinn..." she couldn't help but let the doubt take ahold.

"No Rach," Quinn squeezed her girlfriends fingers once again, she needed her to know that she was here, she wasn't going anywhere, "I'm not going to break up with you. You're stuck with me afraid," a smile played across her delicate features, she was so in love and everything about the diminutive brunette from the moments of madness to the moments of doubt just made her fall in love even more so.

"Ok..." Rachel out let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she'd been holding, "good".

Quinn pulled into the car lot and parked her car.

"Then what is it?" Rachel questioned.

"What's what?"

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh..." suddenly her throat felt as though it were being restricted, "I erm...can we talk about this inside?" her eyes darted to her dashboard, "our reservation is at eight".

"Sure," Rachel undid her belt and leant across the centre console, "Quinn?"

The blonde turned so that she was facing Rachel, their fingers still intertwined, "Yes Rach?"

"Whatever it is you want to talk to me about," her face inched closer, "you don't have to worry about it," she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss against Quinn's supple lips, "I'm not going anywhere either".

"Good to know," Quinn smiled before latching her lips back to Rachel's. Who deepened the kiss they couldn't tell you but it didn't matter. They were young and in love. And for the briefest moment in time they were just two ordinary girls without a care in the world, no children to worry about, no pressures in life, no commitments other than to each other. It was Rachel who finally broke away from the kiss for air.

"We should go in," Rachel smiled.

"You're right," Quinn placed one final kiss on the lips before her, "let's go".

The pair left the car and made their way into the small yet cozy restaurant where they were seated immediately and offered menus.

"I'm pleasantly surprised," Rachel admitted.

"Me too," Quinn agreed, "with Santana you never know if you're going to end up in some backstreet alley dive or a five star restaurant," she finished with a nervous laugh.

Once inside the restaurant and seated at their table the girls ordered their food and carried out small talk.

"I've never tried Quorn before," Quinn admitted.

"You didn't have to order something vegetarian Quinn," Rachel looked at the blonde lovingly, "you could've had a regular burger, I wouldn't have minded".

"I know," she smiled back, "I just figured I'd try it, see what it's like for you I guess".

"I love you," she gushed, "do you know that?"

Quinn blushed under the adoration, no matter how many times she heard her girlfriend utter those three words each time felt like the first time she had heard them. "I know, and I love you too". 'More than you know'.

The girls quorn burgers and drinks arrived and for a few moments they were silent as they began to eat.

"So what's your verdict on your quorn burger?" her eagerness to know lit up her face.

Quinn finished chewing her current bite and swallowed, "Well..." she mock appeared to be deep in thought, "it's not beef burger," she laughed, "but it's actually surprisingly good. Much more than what I expected. I like it".

"Really?"

"Yeah, I really do which surprises me".

"Good," Rachel smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it".

"I am".

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as they continued to eat their meals, Rachel spent the time thinking about broaching the topic of whatever it was that Quinn had to talk to her about.

"Quinn..."

"Yes Rach?" it took everything she had not to gulp in fear. 'San's right, I need to open up to Rachel'.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well...I..God, I don't know where to start..."

"Take your time," Rachel reassured.

"I'm under so much pressure Rach and I just don't know what to do. Whatever I do is going to affect us and I know you'll tell me that I shouldn't think about us when it comes to this stuff but I do and I will no matter what anyone says".

"Quinn," Rachel was at a loss, her girlfriend was clearly under pressure as so far she had managed to say so much without saying what it was that was causing her so much pressure, "whatever it is, you can tell me," she reached across the table and took a pale hand within her own tan ones, "I'm not going anywhere, you can tell me anything".

Quinn took a steadying breath, she was shocked at just how nervous she truly was, "Mom's pushing for me to go to college...and I just...I don't know what to do. She's acting as if it's a straight forward choice but she seems to be forgetting about Beth and you and Charlie and Puck..."

"Quinn you have to do what feels right for you, you can't let anyone else sway your decision," Rachel wanted so much for Quinn to pursue her dreams, "it's your life, live it the way you want to".

"It's not that easy Rach, I can't just up and leave Ohio to go to college. I mean I could stay in Ohio and go to a college in state but there's still so much to consider. There's Beth. I'm barely managing to keep my grades up as it is and college is going to be so much harder and take up so much more of my time. If I go to college I'm going to have to find a job of some sort so I can support us and then there's having to find a good day care that I can be ok with leaving Beth at while I go to classes and work. Not to mention that I have to consider Puck in all of this. I can't just tell him that I'm leaving and taking Beth with me. It would destroy him. And then there's us, I don't want to do something that's going to split us up. I want to be with you. I want Beth and Charlie to know each other, I want-"

"Shhh,"Rachel soothed, "you don't have to worry about me and Charlie in all of this. If you decide to go to college out of state or even in state we won't be far from you. I will find a way to make it happen ok? I want to be with you too, I want our girls to know each other".

"Are you serious right now?" Quinn couldn't hide her shock, of all the ways this conversation could pan out this was one she hadn't planned for.

"Quinn, I want to be with you," she paused nervously, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get out of Lima".

"You've been thinking about leaving?"

"A little, nothing serious though," Rachel rushed.

"Ok, so you'd really want to come with if I were to go to college?"

"I really do," she nodded, "I could take care of the girls when you're in class and when you're home I could get a job so that we had some money coming in. I have money in a trust that I get when I turn eighteen that we could use for rent".

"Wow..." Quinn was dumbfounded, "I don't know what to say, I just...wow...I really didn't think, actually, I don't even know what I thought about telling you all this and how you'd react. I was too busy worrying about telling you".

"Did you think I was going to leave you?" Rachel asked hurt by the idea that her blonde counterpart could even possibly consider the idea.

"No Rach, I didn't think that at all," her words rushed together, "I just..." she raked a hand through her blonde locks, "we're still in high school, I wouldn't expect you to think that this was...the reality of a high school relationship...I mean...oh God," she threw her hands over her face.

"Hey..." Rachel reached across the table and took the blondes hands away from her face and held them in their own, "I don't care that we're in high school, I know the reality of a high school relationship working but Quinn you need to listen to me very carefully ok because you're forgetting something very important".

"What's that?" Quinn asked, her head hung low in embarrassment and shame at what she had been trying to say.

"Look at me..." she waited until her girlfriend complied with her order, "what you seem to be forgetting Quinn is one very important thing and that's that we aren't like normal high school couples and I'm not referring to the fact that we are both quite clearly female," she laughed nervously, "Quinn we have to deal with very adult situations everyday because we have young children to raise. We've had to grow up a lot faster than our peers. I'm not saying that we will definitely make it, there are so many challenges that we will have to face and overcome together but what I am saying is this...I want you Quinn Fabray and if you want to try and see if we can make it then so do I because I am very much in love with you and I don't think I tell you that enough. I know you're always worried about me because of what happened, I know you know that I still have healing to do and I know that you have your own issues to deal with but I want us to deal with them together. I believe we can make it, I believe we can raise two very happy little girls and at the same time have a loving relationship together but I know it's not going to be easy because of everything else we have to deal with but I'm ok with that...are you?"

Quinn looked at her diminutive girlfriend with tears in her eyes, "That...no one has ever said anything so beautiful to me before..." she wiped away a stray falling tear, "Rachel, I love you so much".

Rachel smiled warmly, "I know".

"I'd like very much to kiss you right now," she whispered loudly.

"Well I'm afraid we have to finish our dinner first," she chuckled light heartedly, "I don't think Santana would be too impressed if we left in the middle of our dinner because we couldn't keep our hormones in check".

"Right now, I really don't care about what Santana would think or whether or not she'd be impressed," Quinn admitted, a blush tinging her cheeks.

Rachel traced her foot up the inside of Quinn's left calf, "Well..." slowly she dragged her foot back down the calf and began to repeat the upwards movement, she wasn't entirely sure how it had happened but she was suddenly fuelled with a need to be touching her girlfriend, "perhaps we should finish dinner anyways so that we have plenty of energy seeing as we are child free for the night".

Quinn gulped, "Can we skip desert?" she asked nervously, she knew Rachel wasn't referring to sex but the thought of a very heated make out session lit her entire being alight and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"If you're good," Rachel smirked playfully.

"I've really got to stop letting you hang out with S," Quinn laughed. _Or let her hang out with S more..._

The rest of the meal was filled with flirtatious banter in-between bites of their food. Both girls enjoying the playfulness of flirting that they were usually not allowed for fear of being spotted but Santana's choice of restaurant had put them at a safe enough distance from all the regular haunts of their high school peers that the chances of them bumping into someone that they actually knew were very remote.

Rachel was daring as she bit on her lower lip while she trailed the tip of her foot along the inside of Quinn's thigh causing the blonde to almost choke on her drink which resulted in the pair bursting into fits of giggles.

By the time the pair had finished eating the tension between them was almost tangible. The air around them was charged and being in the enclosed space of the car on the journey to Quinn's house was almost unbearable. Rachel had continued her need to be touching her girlfriend by tracing tight circles atop of the blondes hand that was resting on the gear stick.

Quinn almost sighed in relief as she saw her house come into view and couldn't help but speed up a little to end their journey that little bit sooner. Once in the driveway she killed the engine and removed her seatbelt so fast that it took Rachel a moment to realise that the car had stopped.

"Shall we go in?" Quinn asked.

"Absolutely," Rachel responded eagerly.

Even as Quinn struggled with the front door lock Rachel continued to touch her, this time running her hands up and down her sides causing her breath to pick up in speed, "You're in so much trouble when we get upstairs," the blonde threw over her shoulder as the lock finally gave in and opened.

"Promises promises," Rachel laughed.

Quinn laced her fingers with the brunettes and yanked her inside before slamming the door shut and leading the way upstairs, Rachel giggling at the blondes urgency.

They'd barely crossed the threshold into the blondes room before Quinn captured Rachel's lips with her own. The pair moved awkwardly to the bed, never breaking away from each other and the dance their tongues were in. It was only when their legs hit the bed that they finally broke apart for air so that they could lower themselves onto the bed.

Rachel scooted so that she was closest to the wall and waited for Quinn to lie beside her before tangling her hands in blonde hair and tugging her girlfriend closer to her and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Teeth nipped at swollen lips, tongue massaged tongue, fingers pulled on hair, hands grabbed waists. It wasn't long before the pair found themselves in a similar position as to what they had been in the last time that Santana had interrupted their heated make out session. Heat built between thighs, thighs pressed against centres, hips gyrated and grinded as hands begin to wonder bodies. Hands cupped breasts and ass cheeks, movements became sped up, heat became a roaring fire as flames licked at stomachs as pressure begins to build. The pair of bodies melted into each other, hands grasp at thighs as they try to pull them closer to their centres in search of release. A tongue ran up the expanse of tan neck and lips were beside an ear.

_"Let's see if I can make you scream those high notes you love to sing so much". _

Rachel's body went rigid, she was frozen with fear. He couldn't be here, he just couldn't but she'd heard him, she could feel his hands on her, his hot breath against her skin. It was happening. It was happening again. She was no longer in Quinn's room but in the alleyway between the backs of houses.

"Rachel!"

Teeth were biting into her flesh, his grip on her wrists leaving bruises.

"Rach, come back to me!"

His jeans were rough against her bare calves. Tears burned her eyes and stung her skin as they silently fell.

"I've got you".

She wasn't sure how it had happened but she was back in Quinn's room, strong athletic arms wrapped around her, fingers in her hair as a voice grounds her in reality.

"I've got you Rach, he can't hurt you anymore, I've got you".

"I'm sorry," Rachel sobbed, "Quinn, I'm sorry".

"Shhh..." Quinn soothed, "you've nothing to be sorry about".

"I don't want to be his anymore Quinn," she said between sobs, "I want to be yours, please make me yours...please...please..."

In that moment Quinn could've sworn she felt her heart break, she had never thought of Rachel as anything but hers but hearing that Rachel thought of herself as his just killed her, "You're already mine Rach".

"Not completely though am I? Please Quinn...make me yours," she pleaded desperately.

"Hush," Quinn swallowed back the tears threatening to erupt, she began to stroke Rachel's hair, "it's ok, I've got you".

"Please..." Rachel continued to whisper as she cried.

The pair lay like that until Rachel fell asleep, leaving the blonde to her thoughts until she too succumbed to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my fiance that this chapter got finished and while you're at it check out her stories cos she's awesome! **Davis B.P **I love you! Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak).

I can't really think of any questions right now, except for the obvious...

What do you guys think Quinn should do about college and how do you think it'll (or should) affect Puck and Rachel?

Also I will be covering sex in this story and I'd like to point out that I can't please everybody. Please be constructive with your criticism ok? Not every rape survivor has issues surrounding sex, or they might but in the total opposite as in where they can't get enough sex. There's just so many variables and I can only write so many without completely destroying my version of the characters that I've built up over the course of Dirty Little Secret and this story. If you don't like the way I do something then by all means tell me but please explain why you don't like it rather than just saying well that was crap. I'd really appreciate it.

Please review! Reviews might actually get me back into writing on a more regular basis again.

TTFN!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Santana gets Quinn to talk about what happened the other week and somehow ends up making a confession of her own.

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The sun broke through the clouds and casted a warm glow on the people of Lima, Ohio.<p>

"See Q," Santana smirked triumphantly, "I told you the weather would be ok to take Beth to the park."

'Alright, know it all," Quinn shot back half heartedly.

"Spit it out already would ya?!"

"Spit what out?"

"Oh don't give me that 'I don't have a clue what you're on about' shit Q," Santana said firmly.

Quinn kept walking, pushing the stroller in the direction of the park, "I'm not giving you any sh-" she stopped herself short, "I wish you wouldn't cuss in front of Beth," her daughter was at that age where she'd mimic whatever she heard, "and I really don't have a clue what you're on about."

"Allow me to refresh your drink," The Latina said pointedly, "a week ago I did you a solid, arranged it so you and Berry could go out on an actual date, I took care of the kid, another solid and I made Berry look hot, yet another solid."

"I know," the blonde sighed, she knew where this was heading, "and I'm very grateful for all that you did, you know that."

"You've been weird ever since!"

"No I haven't," Quinn argued pointlessly.

"Bull!" Santana grabbed her best friend by the elbow, "Now I gave you a few days, let you process your thoughts or whatever but it's been a week Quinn and you're still all" she waved her hands about, "which means some serious shit happened."

Quinn yanked her arm free and marched off down the sidewalk, she made it as far as the bench around the bend before quietly saying "I hate you." Her voice was hoarse and her eyes stung with the threat of tears.

Santana had managed to keep pace with Quinn and put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I know."

"She's never going to be free of him," she deflated as she sat on the bench.

"It's not going to happen overnight Q," the dark haired girl said softly as she sat beside her opposite, "you know that. We all do."

"I just," Quinn's voice broke, "I thought she was doing better."

"What happened Q?" she asked, placing a hand on her friends knee.

"I can't..."

"You can," Santana soothed, "you need to."

"It wouldn't be fair to Rachel," Quinn said quietly, she knew the Latina would get it out of her and that she needed to talk but she also needed some reassurance, for someone to tell her that it's ok, to give her permission to talk.

"And this isn't fair to you," Santana pointed out, "Q, it's me. Talk to me. It's ok to talk." She knew exactly what the young mother needed to hear.

"I just..." she ran a hand through golden silk, "I feel so guilty."

"Ok..." Santana quirked an eyebrow, "Gotta admit, you lost me with that one Q."

"Because!" Quinn buried her face in her hands and shook her head, she felt guilt and shame for the things that went on inside her head, "Rach went through something truly horrific and life altering," she spoke through gritted teeth, "and I've been thinking about how it affects our relationship, how it ruins things, how it comes between us," she paused, there was more but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

They'd been friends for too long, they knew each others ticks and could read each others body language with ease, "Say it."

"He's always going to come between us," she said sadly, her eyes cast down at her lap, "I'm never going to be good enough."

"Ok, I think you're mixing your daddy issues up with what's going on here," Santana said dryly.

"I'm not San, I..."

"What?"

"She thinks she's his, that she's not mine, I...I don't know what...I just...she's my girl and she doesn't see it that way..." her voice got quieter, "she begged me to make her mine, to make it so she wasn't his anymore."

"Q..." she wasn't sure what to say, how to comfort her friend.

"I did something," her voice was laced with guilt, "something wrong. I made it so it was happening again for her."

"Quinn, look at me," Santana said firmly, "c'mon, look at me."

The blonde reluctantly did as she was told, turning her body slightly but enough so that she could keep rocking the stroller back and forth with her foot, she was thankful she'd thought to give Beth her sippy cup.

Santana placed her hands firmly on Quinn's shoulders and shook her slightly, "You did nothing wrong, you understand me?"

"But I-" her words were cut short.

"NOTHING!" A sigh escaped her lips, "Q, this shit is fucked up, it's gonna be fucked up cos something majorly fucked up happened. Somedays even I forget that Rachel is still healing cos she seems almost like her old self but she's not and I doubt she will ever be that girl again, but you can't blame yourself anytime something happens with her. It's not your fault. All these nightmares and flashbacks and God only knows what else, they all rest on that bastard's shoulders. He did this. Not you."

"I'm scared to touch her S," Quinn all but whispered, "what if I trigger her again? I don't want to be the reason she keeps having setbacks."

"Do I need to smack you upside the head? Are you purposely not listening to a single fucking word I'm saying?" She gripped her friends shoulders to emphasise her point, "You're not triggering her, it's not you. It could happen to anyone, someone could stand too close to her on the wrong day and trigger her. You're not, never have been, never will be the reason she has setbacks. Q, you're a huge part of the reason she's doing as well as she is. It's gonna take time for her to be...ok, doesn't seem like the right word but you know what I mean. She's still got healing to do and by the sounds of it, so do you. You can't keep blaming yourself Q, we all ignored that something was wrong."

Quinn swiped at the falling tears with the back of her hand, "I hate that you know me so well," she forced out.

"Yeah well," Santana shrugged, "works both ways you know."

"Sometimes I wonder if it does," she admitted with a dry laugh.

"You're the only one that knows me and Britt aren't just fooling around. You're the only one that knows I'm in the closet."

"I wouldn't say that, no one thinks you're straight."

"They all think me and B are fooling around though, experimenting or some shit."

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"Since I realised how big of a coward I am," she admitted.

"S, of all the things I can think to call you, coward most definitely isn't one of them."

"Really? I can't even come out to anyone."

"So? What does it matter who knows? I mean, Rach and I aren't exactly out and proud."

"That's different and you know it."

"Not really."

"You're trying to protect her."

"And maybe part of me is just as scared as you are about what other people will think, what they'll say."

"Christ..." Santana dropped her hands to her sides, "wait, how did this end up on me?"

"I have no idea," Quinn gave out a watery laugh.

"I mean it though Q, you can't keep blaming yourself. You gotta let it go."

"I'll try..." Quinn took her friends hands within her own, "but you've got to try and not care about what other people think of you and B, you deserve to be happy too S. You're so busy protecting everyone else, taking care of family...you need to be happy too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shootout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

Sorry it took so long for an update and I hope you liked it - I feel incredibly rusty when it comes to writing.

I'm very much aware of the tragic passing of Cory and I myself was very upset at his sudden passing. This said Cory gave us all a fantastic character, one that some of us love and others of us hate. I have no intention of removing Finn from Long Way to Happy, nor will I be changing the way I portray him. If this is upsetting to you I understand but I figured that I should let you all know my intentions when it comes to Finn. R.I.P Cory - thank you for all you gave us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Just a short fluff chapter with Artie and Rachel cos let's face it, their odd little friendship is awesome.

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"You know, you really didn't have to come with me for this," Rachel said to her friend, "it's pretty boring."<p>

"And miss out on the chances of getting to eye up the pretty, pretty nurses?" Artie laughed, "Fat chance."

"Ah, the truth finally comes out," she rearranged Charlie's car seat on her arm, "and there was me foolishly thinking you came for Charlie."

Artie rolled along beside her as they made their way into the surgery, "You know fully well that I'm here for my mini Houdini, and my big Houdini."

"Are you trying to tell me that I got fat?" she laughed happily, she'd missed spending time with Artie, it felt like ever since she'd returned to school the only time she ever really saw anyone other than Quinn was during Glee club.

"Well now that you mention it..."

"I hate you Artie Abrams."

"You love me and you know it," a grin erupted across his face, "and stop fishing for compliments, you know you look damn good."

Rachel made her way over to the row of seats in the waiting room and carefully placed Charlie's car seat on the floor, "I'll be right back," she said, "I'll just go check us in."

"Sure, sure," Artie waved his hand as though sending her away. "Now what's your mom thinking? Putting you down on the floor like that huh?" He lifted the car seat up and placed it on the chair that he had parked himself beside. "Come to Uncle Artie," he unfastened the straps and gently lifted the baby up and cradled her in her arms, "that's much better."

Rachel walked over to her friend to discover her daughter had been removed from her seat, "I should've known that you wouldn't be able to leave her alone," she chuckled warmly.

"Hey, someone's gonna prick my niece with needles," he argued, "she deserves lots of loving."

She smiled softly at the boy, well man, beside her, it warmed her heart whenever he referred to her daughter as his niece. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood, they were family and she was thankful to have him in her life, "I kind of love you, do you know that?"

"Oh so now you love me?" a playful smirk crossed Artie's face, his eyes never leaving the child in his arms, "you know one of these days you're gonna give me severe whiplash."

"So you keep saying." She sighed, "I hate waiting rooms..."

"On the plus side at least we're not here for you," he pointed out.

"No, instead I get to watch them stick my baby with huge needles."

"Ah..." Artie looked down, "good point."

The wait seemed to go on forever, other people came and went and more than a fair few gave disapproving glances at the young couple.

"I wish they'd just call us in already," Rachel whispered. There were far too many people staring at her, judging her for something they hadn't the first clue about.

"Here," Artie passed Charlie over to her mother, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Just..." he stopped rolling away, "I'll be back." Artie wheeled himself over to the other side of the room and stopped in front of a woman who had been more than vocal about her disapproval of the young couple, tutting loudly, talking to the person besides her about how irresponsible today's youth were. "Excuse me," he said pointedly, "can we do something for you? Are you that pig headed that you judge my niece and her mother when you don't have a fucking clue about them?"

The woman's mouth worked but no sound came out.

"In the future you might want to keep your opinions to yourself," he said pointedly, "otherwise people might think you're pig ignorant," and with that he returned to his spot beside Rachel and opened his arms for Charlie.

"Thanks," Rachel said quietly as she placed her daughter back in her uncle's arms, "you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," his free hand went to Rachel's and gave it a gentle squeeze, "no one gets to say crap about my family and get away with it."

Rachel was about to speak when a nurse called out, "Charlotte Berry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shootout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

So at the moment I seem to have my muse back and I'm making the most of it. I'm already writing the next chapter which has the potential to be quite long unless I decide to split it in two halves but I haven't decided on that yet.

As I said in my previous chapter I will not be changing the way I portray Finn so be prepared as the next chapter he will be the doucebag that I've written him to be previously and is going to do something that's quite unforgivable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Finn's up to no good and Santana's determined not to let him upset Rachel anymore.

**Warning: **You're all gonna hate me LOL

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The hallways of McKinley were busy and noisy as students filed out of the classrooms and to their lockers, lunch was upon them and they all talked animatedly with one another. Santana made her way over to the lockers where the rest of the girls seemed to be gathered, "Where's Berry?" she asked.<p>

Rachel appeared right beside her, "Right here," she laughed at the way the Latina jumped, "awww San did I scare you?"

"Pfft, you wish," Santana laughed off, "the only thing scary about you is your sense of fashion which I have since fixed."

"Be nice S," Quinn said warningly. Her eyes locked with her girlfriends and she gave a wink.

"And again I say you two are about as discreet as a nuclear explosion."

"Ah leave them be," Mercedes piped up, "no one seems to have cottoned, let them be happy."

"It's when people cotton on that worries me," Santana muttered under her breath, her gaze wandering, she nudged Mercedes, "What's the deal with flubber?"

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"He seems awfully chummy with trouty mouth."

"So? Tell me something that isn't new."

Brittany tugged on Santana's hand, "Sannie..."

"Yeah B?"

"It's lunch time, forget about Finn. Let's just go get lunch and hang out with everyone."

"Sure B," Santana nodded, "sure."

"She's right San," Rachel interjected, "just leave him to whatever he's doing. So long as he's not bothering us, who cares, right?"

"Right..."

"S..." Quinn knew that look.

"I'm not doing anything!" Santana held her hands up.

"Good," the blonde mother nodded, "then let's get going."

The group of girls navigated their way through the corridors, Santana's eyes flicking back and forth from the group and Finn. "Hey," she stopped as they rounded the corner, "you guys go ahead, I left something in my locker."

"Course you did," Mercedes said.

"Don't start anything S," Quinn sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her friends off, "save me a seat, I won't be long."

The Latina broke away from the group and started retracing her steps, her eyes scanning the corridors for the lanky lad she was in search of. It didn't take long to find him in all his awkward glory, "Hudson!" she called.

"Hey Santana," he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Don't give me that," she said as she came to a stop in front of him, "you're up to something."

"Erm...lunch?"

"Please, don't act stupid, you do it fine all of your own accord as it is," she shot at him.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm trying to figure it out," she admitted, "but I saw you with trouty mouth. I saw you pointing over at Quinn and Rachel."

"We were just talking."

"I don't buy that shit for one second," she poked him in the chest, "whatever it is you're up to, don't. Just leave them alone. Rachel's happy with Q, why can't you leave it at that?"

"They don't belong together," Finn said simply.

"Maybe, maybe not," Santana wasn't going to argue that the girls relationship was serious with him, "but you need to get it into your pea sized brain that she doesn't belong with you either."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know enough to know that she doesn't want you."

"Stay out of this Santana."

"Make me," she stepped closer.

"Don't push me..."

"Or what? You'll sit on me?" She arched an eyebrow in amusement, "see here stuff n' puff, I'm not Rachel, I'm not scared of you or anyone else."

"Maybe you should be," Finn spat through gritted teeth.

"Is that a threat?" she asked incredulously, "You really wanna go there?"

"You need to stop getting in the way of me and Rachel."

"For fucksake Hudson what's gotta happen to get it through that thick skull of yours? There is no you and Rachel!"

"Only cos people like you keep interfering."

"No, because she doesn't want to be with you."

"You keep making her scared of me!"

"You're doing that! You and this weird ass stalker ex-boyfriend schtick you've got going on. You're done! Now stop being a little bitch about it. Man up, accept she's happy as she is and leave her alone. Whatever it is you're planning isn't going to work."

Finn turned on his heel and stormed off, he was going to prove everyone wrong and finally put Santana in her place, he'd show them all. Him and Rachel belonged together, she was just scared. He'd show them.

It had taken him the better part of a few days to figure out what his next move was going to be. _She'll see, she won't get in the way of me and Rachel again._ He was sure of his actions, he knew just exactly how he was going to put the fiery Latina in her place once and for all. He'd taken the time to plan this. He hadn't rushed it. He'd thought it all through and planned it around Santana's schedule, he knew that there was no chance of her interrupting what he was about to do. Finn drove the streets with a look of determination on his face, his anger at the girls actions towards him the other day fuelling his hate. Things between him and Kurt had been strenuous ever since the Berry's barbeque, his step-brother didn't even bother to ask him where he was going anymore when he left the house._ One less thing to worry about. _He was nearing his destination, he knew he had to calm himself down otherwise his anger would give himself away and ruin what he was trying to accomplish. _Once Santana's out of the way I'll finally be able to talk to Rachel. _His actions were beyond misguided and he couldn't even see it. All he could see were the many people standing in his way. Finn slowed his moms car down as he pulled onto the street he needed and looked for the familiar house that he'd been to more than once back when Santana had thrown more than her fair share of parties when her parents had been out of town. Killing the engine he took a steadying breath, "You can do this." Finn clambered out of the car and made his way to the front door. "Show time," he muttered to himself as he pressed the doorbell and waited.

The door opened, "Hello..."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez," he offered a small smile, "My name's Finn Hudson."

"Finn...you're in Glee club with Santana," she smiled back, "Santana's not home right now I'm afraid, she's still at practice."

"I know," he nodded, his voice taking on a serious tone, "I actually came here to talk to you about Santana."

"Is something the matter?" her face was puzzled.

"I'm worried about her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

I know, you all hate me cos I ended this on a cliff hanger LOL I apologise, I really do. I know my chapters are nowhere near as long as they used to be but I'm so out of practice when it comes to writing that I'd rather give you all short chapters that are ok as opposed to long chapters that suck.

I know I'm probably gonna lose a lot of followers in the next chapter because of Finn but as I said before I'm not going to change the way I portray Finn. Cory gave us this amazing character to play with and I think it would be disrespectful to him if I were to stop writing the character. Anyways I'm off to work on the next chapter, hopefully you guys won't hate me too much but I am preparing myself for the backlash anyways.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Finn does something truly despicable.

**Warning: **You're all gonna hate me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Leroy opened the front door, drawing his robe tighter around him as the fresh night air came in, "Santana..." he pinched the bridge of his nose in attempt to clear his blurred vision, "it's late," he glanced at his watch, still not having truly registered the girls appearance, "it's past eleven..."<p>

"I'm sorry Mr. B..." her voice was hoarse and strained, "I just...I went to Q's but she wasn't there..."

"Santana, what happened?" Leroy's eyes finally focused on the girl in front of him. Disheveled hair, puffy and swollen eyes, tear stained skin, flushed cheeks. He placed a hand on the troubled girls shoulder, "Come in."

"I didn't know where else to go..." she allowed herself to be guided into the house, "I couldn't let Britt see me like this..."

"Shhh, it's ok," he guided her through to the lounge, "sit."

Santana slumped into the couch, she was exhausted, today had been one hell of a day. She tried to keep the tears at bay, there was nothing she hated more than crying, "I'm so sorry Mr. B..." she had no idea what she should say, her mind was still processing everything. She was full of hurt and anger.

"It's ok," Leroy sat beside Santana, "you're always welcome here. Do your parents know where you are?"

"No," she sniffed, her parents were the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

"Don't you think maybe you should call them, let them know you're safe?They're probably worried about y-"

"Santana?" Rachel stood in the doorway, Charlie placed in her arms.

"I thought you'd gone to bed?" Leroy asked.

"I did, but then someone," she looked down at the baby in her arms, "decided they wished to be awake. I heard talking so I figured I'd come down and see who else was awake. What's going on?"

Santana hung her head, she didn't want to draw Rachel into this, not if she could avoid it, "Is Q awake?" she rasped.

"No," Rachel studied the girl currently on her couch, "Santana...what's wrong?"

"Rachel, please..." she hoped that the use of her actual name would convey the things she needed, "I need Q."

Rachel nodded her head slowly as she made her way over to the couch and rearranged herself so that Charlie was resting against her, held in place with one hand, "Come on," she offered the Latina her hand.

Santana looked at Rachel, confusion creeping across her face, "I don't know Berry, maybe I should..."

"Shh!" Rachel interrupted, "It's late, you are in no fit state to be driving anywhere else tonight. In fact, you probably shouldn't have even driven here. You're staying here tonight and that's that, I have a queen size bed there's plenty of room for one more. You can talk to Quinn upstairs and daddy can go back to bed. If you need privacy I can go sit in the nursery with Charlie."

"I..." she let out a defeated sigh, "ok."

Leroy looked at his daughter as he pushed himself up from the couch, "If you need anything," his eyes flicked to Santana, "you know where I am."

"Thanks Daddy." She took hold of Santana's hand and gave a gentle tug, "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Rachel led her friend upstairs and straight into her bedroom, "Hey, I didn't realise you were awake," she said as she noticed her girlfriend propped up in bed.

"I heard you leave to get Charlie," Quinn replied sleepily, "I figured I'd wait for you to come back to bed."

"Q..."

"San?" she sat herself upright, "What are you doing here? What's going on?" she looked between her best friend and her girlfriend.

Rachel offered a shrug of her shoulders, "I have no idea," she walked over to the basinet in her room and gently placed her daughter down.

"I..." she raked her fingers through her hair, "I went to your house, you weren't there..." Santana began, "I didn't know where else to go..."

"Come here," Quinn pat the spot on the bed beside her.

"Do you want me to leave you guys alone?" Rachel asked timidly.

"No," Santana said, she knew that Rachel needed to hear this, "you should stay."

"Ok, let me just shut the door."

The three sat on the bed in the silence, Rachel and Quinn unsure as to whether they needed to prompt Santana or if she'd start talking of her own accord.

Santana tried to forge words but they failed her, all of them dying in her throat and adding to the rock wedged there.

"S," Quinn placed a hand gently on her friends knee, "what happened?"

Tears slowly began to fall down the Latina's face as she forced out, "They kicked me out."

"What?" Rachel's brow knotted, "Who kicked you out?"

"They know," Quinn said simply, "you told them?"

"Of course not!" Santana cried.

"Then how..." Quinn couldn't figure it out.

"Hudson."

"Wait..." Rachel couldn't keep up, "what's Finn got to do with any of this?"

Santana was thankful to be home, the day's Cheerio practice had been extra gruelling due to Coach Sylvester's latest out of this world scheme to insure the squad maintained it's champion status. She flung her bag at the foot of the staircase and followed the aromas wafting from the kitchen. "Something smells good," she called out as a way of greeting. She came to a stop in the doorway as she noticed the serious faces filling the room, "Who died?" she deadpanned.

"Santana," her mother pulled out a chair, "come sit."

She stood frozen to the spot, "Seriously, who died?"

"Sit," Mrs. Lopez repeated.

Santana reluctantly did as she was told and took a seat opposite her grandmother, her mother and father stood either side. "What's going on?"

"We had a visitor while you were at practice," her mother began.

"Ok?" she took in the three sullen faces that couldn't quite look her in the eyes, "What's going on? You're really making me worry here. Who came to visit?"

"A friend of yours from Glee club."

"He had some interesting things to say about you," her father continued, "and Brittany."

Santana's face went slack at the realisation of what was going on.

"Tell me it's not true," her grandmother spoke.

"Abuelita..." Santana was at a loss as to what to say, so many words churned around in her head.

"Well?" her grandmother prompted.

Santana sighed, the damage had already been done, Finn had forced her hand. "I love girls," she began, "the way I'm suppose to feel about boys. It's just something that's always been inside of me. When I'm with Brittany I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love."

"A girl in your class, in your glee club was attacked because of this!" her father spat.

"Christ! Is that what he told you?!" she pushed herself away from the table. "I didn't choose to be like this! I've tried so hard to push this feeling away and keep it locked inside but everyday just feels like a war. I walk around so mad at the world but I'm really just fighting with myself."

The words hung in the air as everyone digested what was said.

"I want you to leave this house," it was her grandmother who broke the silence, "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Abuela, you don't..."

"Go. Now."

Santana looked at each face of her family, "I'm the same person I was a minute ago."

"You made your choice," her voice was firm and cold, "Now I have made mine."

"Abeulita please..."

"I said get out."

She knew her parents weren't coming to her rescue, abuela's word was law. She ran out of the kitchen, grabbed her bag and darted out of the house, slamming the door as she did so. Santana hurriedly started her car and sped off down the street, only lasting five minutes before she had to pull over and succumb to her tears.

Quinn pulled Santana against her and enveloped her in a hug, "It's gonna be ok San," she stroked the ends of the long jet black hair.

"Really Q?!" she asked increduously as she pulled away, "They kicked me out! Mi abuela hates me!"

"Santana..." Rachel reached out and placed her hand against the Latina's back, "I'm so sorry."

"What am I supposed to do Q? I can't stay at B's, I can't let her see me like this."

"Shhh," she continued stroking her friends hair, "Don't worry about that right now, we'll figure it all out. I promise."

"You can stay here as long as you need to," Rachel added.

"This is low," Santana managed to force out, "even for Finn."

"This isn't the only thing he's been up to," Quinn added.

"I knew he was up to something," the head Cheerio sniffed as she tried to stem the flow of tears.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn and Santana, "What's been going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

And again with the cliff hanger, I know, I know, I'm evil and you all hate me LOL

So I plan to see this story through, right until the very end but I feel it's only fair to warn you that it will NOT be anywhere close to the length of Dirty Little Secret. As you may or may not have noticed my chapters are generally around the 1,000 word mark and that's the way they're going to stay unfortunately. I have to focus on real life issues that are interfering with my writing. This said I'm tempted to do another sequel following the girls throughout various stages of their lives - a few chapters on college, Beth's first day at school, possible engagements, how friendships change, etc. what do you all think of this? Do we like this idea?


	13. Chapter 13

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Finn gets put in his place by an unlikely source and it seems no one's closet is safe to hide in.

**Warning: **You're all gonna hate me.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

The girls all stood gathered around the lockers, all day they'd been trying to catch a glimpse of Finn but it seemed that the quarterback was actually laying low.

"Berry," Santana called out breaking the girls stare, "quit looking for him, ok? That's how I got in this mess in the first place."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "you got in this mess because of me."

"Rachel..."

"Look I know you've all been protecting me from him," she rounded on her group of friends, "but enough is enough. This time he's gone too far."

"Rae," Mercedes placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "you can't exactly undo what he did."

"Cedes is right," Santana said sadly, "The damage has been done already, we should just leave it at that. I don't want him messing with you anymore and finding him is only going to make things worse for you."

"I can't leave this," Rachel said firmly.

"Rach," Quinn gently brushed her fingers against her girlfriends, "you can't fix this."

Brittany rest her head on Santana's shoulder, "Everyone is so sad and angry today," she said downtrodden.

"I know, it's ok Britt Britt," Santana soothed, "everything will work out in a few days."

Chocolate orbs zeroed in on the back of the boy she had been searching for and before anyone else had a chance to register what was happening she was storming off down the corridor, "FINN!"

"Shit, Berry get back here!"

"Rachel don't!"

A chorus of pleas fell on deaf ears as she marched up to the gangly teen who turned around just in time to be greeted with a slap to his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Rachel all but screeched.

"Rachel," Finn rubbed at his face, "I know you're mad-"

"Mad?" she cut him off, "I am beyond mad Finn, to be quite frank I'm pissed!"

"I get it, but what I did," he smiled at her softly, "I did it for you, for us."

"Oh my God, you just don't get it do you?"

"Rach I get it completely, you're scared. I get that. After what happened it's only natural that you're scared."

"You think this has to do with what happened?" she spat, she was beyond furious. "This has nothing to do with what happened!"

"It has everything to do with what happened," Finn retorted without thinking.

The corridor was almost silent as the student body watched the drama play out before them.

"Excuse me?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You don't know the first thing about what happened, about what I've been through!"

"I know it's the reason you're not with me," he stated simply, "that it's made you scared to trust any guy and that's why you're with her."

Rachel clenched her fists at her side, she was at a complete loss for words.

Quinn took a step towards her girlfriend only to be pulled back, "Sorry mama," Mercedes words were sincere, "but I think this is one she has to do this on her own."

"I did all of this for us," he continued, "for you, me and Charlie."

"There is no you and Charlie, you do not get to be anywhere near my daughter."

"I can give her a family, a chance at a normal life."

"So what you're telling me," Rachel was visibly shaking, she was full of so much rage, "is that you purposely hurt Santana, got Sam to humiliate himself by asking Quinn to go on a date with him when you knew full well she's in a committed relationship, made Quinn uncomfortable by putting her in that situation - you did all of that thinking that I'd see the error of my ways and leave Quinn and come running back to you where I belong."

He grinned at the girl before him as she spoke, as she came around to his way of thinking. He reached out to cup her face, "We belong together Rach."

She pushed his arm away from here, "Don't you dare touch me!" Her eyes burned with the threat of tears, "You never touch me again, ever!"

"Rach..." his face contorted in confusion.

Quinn gave a sharp tug and broke away from Mercedes grip, there was no way she was going to stand by and watch as her girlfriend battled with her fears. She didn't care that they were in school, between Finn and Rachel the cat was pretty much out of the bag, she laced her fingers with the trembling girl she was in love with, "You're ok," she uttered just loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn and mouth a silent thank you before returning her attention to Finn, "You say that I'm scared because of what happened, that I'm with Quinn because of what happened, you have no idea. Whether you like it or not Finn, I'm with her because I love her. If you can't accept that then that's your problem!"

"Rachel-"

"I'm not finished!" She snapped at him, regaining her courage now that she had Quinn beside her, "You want to know why I'm so scared of you? You think it's because of what happened, because of what Karofsky," it didn't go unnoticed by her friends that she actually said his name, "did to me? You're wrong! It's because you're just like him!"

"Ouch," Santana muttered under her breath, of all the things Rachel 'incessant chatter' Berry could've said that wasn't even considered an option.

Rachel glared at Finn, "You have the same hate in you that Karofsky has. The way you treat people, you're own brother...what you did to Santana...you will never be family as far as Charlie is concerned, you're not even part of her life or mine anymore. I will talk to you in Glee when necessary but otherwise I don't want to see or hear you."

Finn stood there flabbergasted, "But..."

"Oh shut your trap Hudson," Santana appeared beside Rachel, "I believe Berry made herself very clear."

"You," he glared at Quinn, "you just keep on having to screw everything up for me don't you?!"

"Don't you dare try and blame Quinn for this," Rachel barked, "this is your own doing Finn!"

"Yeah flubber," Santana smirked, "how does it feeling knowing that you've successfully turned three girls you've been with gay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

So I plan to see this story through, right until the very end but I feel it's only fair to warn you that it will NOT be anywhere close to the length of Dirty Little Secret. As you may or may not have noticed my chapters are generally around the 1,000 word mark and that's the way they're going to stay unfortunately. I have to focus on real life issues that are interfering with my writing. This said I'm tempted to do another sequel following the girls throughout various stages of their lives - a few chapters on college, Beth's first day at school, possible engagements, how friendships change, etc. what do you all think of this? Do we like this idea?

The next few chapters are gonna be mainly fluff and I think mainly Faberry centric. Not entirely sure how I'm going to go about this at the moment, too many ideas in my head and not quite sure how to get them outta there to be honest. So you may be waiting a few days for the next chapter while I try and figure out what the hell it is I'm doing. Also I think things are gonna start getting sexual so consider yourselves warn but don't be expecting sex just yet, I have a plan for that and some other stuff has gotta happen first.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **I do believe someone requested a Faberry centric chapter...

**Warning: **Sexual content, sorta.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving...<p>

"Where's Santana?" Rachel asked as she walked into her bedroom.

Quinn looked up from her spot on the bed, "She left to spend the morning with B and her family."

"She'll be back in time for dinner though, right?"

"This is S," she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "the day she turns down free food, all Hell will freeze over."

"Well with the way Coach Sylvester pushes her it's no wonder she needs to eat so much."

"S loves it, she wouldn't give up Cheerios."

Rachel walked over to her girlfriend and stood between her legs, "I wouldn't be able to do it."

"You'd be surprised at the things you can do Rach," she took the other girls hands within her own and pulled her as close as she could.

"Yeah..." she bent down and pressed her lips sweetly to the ones below her, "maybe we shouldn't talk about what I can do."

"Ok," the blonde placed a firmer kiss against the lips that had just been pressed to hers, "better?"

"Much," she smiled as she loosely wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her again.

Quinn broke away, trying her best to keep her laughter inside.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Quinn chuckled, "but the smell of baby spit isn't exactly a turn on..."

"What?" she looked down at her top, "Oh damn it, I thought she'd got it all on the towel." Rachel stood there a moment, her lower lip between her teeth as she gave it some thought, "I can fix that." She released her girlfriend and her hands went to the hem of her shirt.

"Rach..." Quinn eyed her warily, "your parents..."

"Left to go to the store," she said calmly, "apparently it takes two of them to pick up a jar of cranberry sauce."

Hazel eyes darted from the body in front of her and the open bedroom door, "What about Charlie?"

"With Dad and Daddy," she noticed the look of confusion on the face of the girl she had come to love, "Daddy said it'd give us a chance to get ready for dinner." Rachel's hand cupped Quinn's face, "Stop looking so worried, besides you've already seen me naked," she attempted a joke.

"In fairness I wasn't really looking," she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She wanted nothing more than to rid her girlfriend of her clothing but she was beyond apprehensive, she wasn't sure how much self-control either of them had.

Her hands returned to the hem of her shirt and she lifted it over the top of her head and tossed it to the ground, "Well now you can," she said feeling rather bold, if she was honest she had felt more confident and sure of herself ever since she had stood up to Finn, she wasn't better, she knew that, the nightmares still made their appearances here and there and she knew that she still had her limitations but she also knew that she would never know her limitations if she didn't try.

Quinn looked in awe at her girlfriend, her eyes taking in the expanse of flesh revealed before her, the swollen breasts clad in a simple black bra, the slightly faded scar atop of a breast and along the collarbone, the stretch marks curtousy of pregnancy that she knew all too well. She wanted to reach out and touch what was before but she didn't know if she could, if she should.

Rachel sensed the blonde's reluctance and took ahold of Quinn's hands and guided them to her skin, "It's ok," she whispered.

Quinn nodded and licked her lips without realising what she was doing, "You're so beautiful."

"Quinn?" she spoke quietly.

Her eyes flicked up to the pools of chocolate bearing down on her, "Hm?"

Rachel lowered her face so that it hovered just centimetres from the ex-Cheerios, "Shut up."

"Not a problmph," her words were cut off as Rachel mashed there lips together.

Quinn's hands went instinctively to Rachel's waist, her thumbs tucking into the belt loops of the girls jeans. "Mmmm," she broke away from the kiss, "this isn't going to work."

It was Rachel's turn to look confused.

The blonde schooched back on the bed before reaching forward and pulling her girlfriend down on top of her.

The dark haired mother propped herself up, one hand either side of the mass of gold, "Better?" she smirked.

Quinn nodded.

Her lips grazed Quinn's as she uttered, "Good."

"Shut up," Quinn retorted, not lost at the fact that she was repeating Rachel's words as she closed the small distance between them.

A tongue darted out, begging entrance as it slid along a lower lip. It wasn't long before the tongues were in their familiar duel, probing the cavern of the others mouth. Quinn's hands ghosted along the bear skin of her girlfriend's back. Rachel's hands wandered her counterparts sides. Neither girl could tell who had rolled them so that they were on their sides. A pale hand pressed against tan flesh drawing the body closer to her own while a tan hand dipped under the cotton barrier and danced along the bottom of a ribcage. Gasps and sighs permeated the air. Legs entangle and hands grip to pull them closer. Delicious friction starts to build. Heat radiates from cores. A soft whimper escapes from swollen lips. Teeth graze against tongues. Bodies move together, rolling and grinding with each other. A hand tentatively snakes itself further upwards and cups a thinly covered breast, gently kneading the mound.

"Rach..." the moan gave away her arousal, she wanted this, she wanted to keep going but there was that nagging fear at the back of her mind. It wasn't worth the risk, she wouldn't do that to her again, she couldn't, she wouldn't. Her body refused to listen as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

Rachel peppered kisses along the length of Quinn's neck, she wanted to feel more of the girl beside her.

"Rach," she tried to clear her head, to overrule her body, to ignore the building pressure between her thighs, "baby, stop."

She pulled back, her eyes filled with worry as they locked with Quinn's, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied, she didn't want to tell the girl her fears, she didn't want to make her feel guilty.

"Then why..."

"I just..." she tried to catch her breath, "I'm not...ready..." it wasn't quite a lie, she knew that she still had her own issues to work around.

"Oh God," Rachel pulled back, "Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"Shhh," the blonde pulled the panicked diva back and wrapped her arms around her, "it's ok, I wasn't exactly thinking either."

"I didn't mean to put you in that situation."

"I think I put myself in that situation as soon as I pulled you on top of me," she laughed hoping that it would ease her girlfriends guilt and panic.

"I didn't do something..."

"No baby, you did nothing wrong," she pressed her lips to the mass of dark tendrils, "my brain just decided to catch up with what we were doing, that's all."

The pair lay in silence as they tried to calm themselves, neither one of them sure as to what to say, both of them highly aware of the way their bodies craved the other.

"I guess," Rachel cleared her throat, "I should go shower, get ready for dinner."

"Yeah," Quinn sighed, she hated that she had made Rachel feel guilty for something out of her control, "mom will probably be here soon."

"She doesn't have to help with dinner, you did tell her that right?"

"I did," she carefully disentangled her limbs, "but she wants to. I'm more shocked by the fact that there's actually going to be turkey."

"It's thanksgiving Quinn," she shook her head, "why wouldn't there be turkey?"

"Erm..." she looked at her girlfriend disbelievingly, "you're vegan."

"I know that, thanksgiving is the one time throughout the year that Dad actually cooks meat."

"Wait, so you're dad isn't vegan?"

"No, just Jewish," she laughed.

"How did I not know this?"

"Because we've never been out to dinner with my parents, that's when Dad gets to have his meat fill or when he sneaks in a burger."

"Wow...I can't believe I didn't know this."

Rachel kissed the tip of the blondes nose, "It's your first thanksgiving with us, how would you have known?"

"So he had burgers and stuff at the barbeque?" her face contorted in confusion.

"Probably," she shrugged, "I honestly wasn't paying attention to who was eating what."

"And your daddy's ok with this?"

"Of course, although he usually makes dad brush his teeth before he kisses him," Rachel rolled her eyes, "they're weird but that's how they've always been. Daddy goes to mass at Christmas."

"Ok now I'm beyond confused."

"I'm sorry baby," Rachel smiled warmly, "but that's life with the Berry's, nothing is as straight forward as it seems I'm afraid."

"And I thought you were the enigma," Quinn laughed, "turns out you get that from your parents."

"Well, they do say the apple doesn't fall from from the tree," she giggled.

"Apparently so," the blonde mused before playfully slapping her girlfriends behind, "Ok, no more confusing me go get your butt in the shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

So I plan to see this story through, right until the very end but I feel it's only fair to warn you that it will NOT be anywhere close to the length of Dirty Little Secret. As you may or may not have noticed my chapters are generally around the 1,000 word mark and that's the way they're going to stay unfortunately. I have to focus on real life issues that are interfering with my writing. This said I'm tempted to do another sequel following the girls throughout various stages of their lives - a few chapters on college, Beth's first day at school, possible engagements, how friendships change, etc. what do you all think of this? Do we like this idea?

Not decided on what the next chapter is going to be just yet. I have a few ideas in my head. It will NOT be Hanukkah, I know that much, I don't know enough about it and I haven't got the patience to be researching it. I may do Christmas and focus on the girls with their girls or I may skip ahead and maybe do a new years chapter of the girls with their friends, maybe Santana can have a party and Rachel could get drunk (now that could be interesting couldn't it?) lol what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Quinn centric chapter with a little bit of Quinntana friendship thrown in at the end because I just couldn't resist lol

**Warning: **Sexual content, sorta.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Quinn tossed her bag to the floor and made her way up the stairs, the house was quiet, she'd just got back from dropping Beth off at Puck's and her mother didn't finish work for another couple of hours. She went to her room to discover that her mother had been there, she shook her head at the stack of college brochures neatly stacked on her desk, her mother's not so subtle hint that she needs to make a decision about her impending future. The blonde shook her head, she didn't want to think about college, it meant a long string of hard decisions that would impact so many different aspects of her life. She knew she had to think about the future, it was creeping up on her a lot faster than she had expected, the year was almost over but whenever she thought about the future her mind would conjure up her girlfriend and the many things in life that she hoped that she'd get to share with her. Quinn found it hard to believe that a year ago she barely spoke with the Glee clubs star and now somehow she was hopelessly in love with the young woman. So much had happened in the space of twelve months, it felt like so much longer and in other aspects it felt like no time at all. She thought about the ways in which they had both changed, the ways they were still changing. It amazed her the strength she had seen in her girlfriend, especially over the last few weeks after the Finn encounter.<p>

The Finn encounter...now that had turned out interesting. Of all the people to finally put Finn in his place after the last few months she had never expected it to be Rachel. Mercedes or Santana, maybe, but not Rachel. It filled her with a sense of pride witnessing the way Rachel had stood up to Finn, not only for herself but for their relationship and for Santana. Even more surprising was the fallout or lack thereof at school, if anything Finn had been on the receiving end of the negativity more than they had, the gangly boy had been experiencing plenty of ridicule. There had been a few gossipy whispers throughout the hallways the first few days but other than that no one had bothered the girls, they were even able to walk through the school holding hands and no one said anything to them. Rachel walked the corridors almost as though nothing had happened. There were a lot of ways in which the diminutive raven haired mother acted as though nothing had happened to her, she was beginning to voice her opinion again in Glee club, she walked the corridors with her head held high, she laughed with her friends, she seemed more sure of herself with everyday that passed and had taken a new leaf of confidence. The confidence was something Quinn couldn't ignore if she tried, it was something that filtered into the way she interacted with her, the way in which she touched her skin. Just thinking about it was enough to make the small hairs at the back of the blondes neck stand, a smile tug at her lips as specific images replayed in her mind. Kissing her girlfriend was incredible, it awakened a part of her that she never knew existed. She rarely gave any thought to her make out sessions with Rachel, not because she didn't have enjoy them or because she didn't want, she just never had the opportunity to.

She had nothing to do now, well she could look through the college brochures her mother had left her but it was far more enjoyable to let the images in her head play out. The young mother closed her eyes and let herself drift amongst her memories. Duelling tongues and clashing teeth. Gasps and moans. The way Rachel's breath hitched in her throat. The sight of her girlfriend minus a shirt. The feel of skin against her finger tips. The palm cupping her breast over her bra and the way her nipple strained against the material, wanting more. The building tension as thighs pressed against cores. Her body reacted to the memories within her head, her breath caught, her skin tingled, she felt the need radiating between her thighs. Quinn forced herself to open her eyes and look at the time, she knew she would be alone for a while yet. She lay on her bed and took a shaky breath, she knew what she wanted to do, what she was going to do but she was nervous as she fumbled with the button on her jeans._Don't over think it..._

Quinn dashed to answer the door, "Did you forget your key?" she asked as she opened the door.

"I don't have a key," Santana smirked.

"S...what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," she chuckled, "What's different?"

"What's different?" her face scrunched in confusion, "I'm not quite following you San."

"You..." she pointed at her friend, "something's different..."

"Ok San," Quinn laughed, "you've lost your mind."

The Latina stepped inside the house and headed for the kitchen, "I'm right about this," she threw over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde muttered as she followed after her friend.

"Wait a minute," it suddenly dawned on her, "is Berry here?"

"What? No," she made her way to the fridge to grab them a couple of sodas, "I thought you were with Rachel anyway."

"I was at B's," she shrugged, "Berry's really not here?"

"No," Quinn laughed, "she's really not here."

"Well something's uncorked your bottle," she stated.

"I'm just having a good day," she said, willing herself not to blush.

"A good day?" Santana eyed her friend warily, "Why do I feel there's more to it than that? Berry's not here so you've not discovered the joys of sex...oh my God, Q! Seriously?" she laughed.

"What?"

"You finally read the owners manual!"

"I have no idea what you're on about!"

"You know EXACTLY what I'm on about, don't play innocent with me, especially when apparently you're not so innocent anymore," she couldn't stop laughing.

"I hate you."

"It's a good thing Q," she tried to reign her laughter in, "it's just...you actually listened to me for once," she started laughing again, "it's like I'm a proud mama."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

So I plan to see this story through, right until the very end but I feel it's only fair to warn you that it will NOT be anywhere close to the length of Dirty Little Secret. As you may or may not have noticed my chapters are generally around the 1,000 word mark and that's the way they're going to stay unfortunately. I have to focus on real life issues that are interfering with my writing. This said I'm tempted to do another sequel following the girls throughout various stages of their lives - a few chapters on college, Beth's first day at school, possible engagements, how friendships change, etc. what do you all think of this? Do we like this idea?

OK so I think I'm doing a Christmas themed chapter next, not entirely decided. I have what's going to happen all in my head but I've not decided if that'll be all for Christmas or if I'll actually cover Christmas day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Faberry centric chapter! Loosely Christmas themed. Hope you like it.

**Warning: **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand what was wrong with the outfit in the last shop," Quinn commented as she pushed Beth's stroller through the mall.<p>

"Because," Rachel said exasperatedly, "It has to be perfect."

"It was a cute outfit," she pointed out.

"But not perfect!" The young mother knew they were getting stares; it wasn't often she supposed to see two young women, both with children of their own in Lima Mall.

"You're stressing about this too much baby."

"It's a big deal," she countered as if it were obvious, "and not just because it's Charlie's first Christmas."

"You know you don't have to make an effort, you can just be yourself."

"This is the first time your mom has formally invited me over, everything has to be perfect."

The blonde stopped and pulled on her girlfriends elbow, "Rach," she looked into the other girls eyes, "She loves you as you are, you don't have to go all out just for her. All that matters is that you're comfortable."

Rachel looked down at her feet, "I just want it all to be perfect," she muttered feebly.

"And it will be," Quinn tilted her girlfriends face upwards, "I promise but it doesn't matter what you wear, ok? We're going to have a nice relaxed Christmas."

"What does a nice relaxed Christmas entail exactly?"

"I..." she thought about it for a moment before letting out a short laugh, "I honestly have no idea, but those were mom's words. Nice relaxed Christmas. In fairness any Christmas without my dad is going to be relaxed. He always made a big thing about being dressed up and making mom cook this huge meal, he'd invite people from work over and we all had to be proper and perfect...it was anything but relaxed."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rachel laced her fingers with her girlfriends.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore," she offered a small smile; "He's not part of our lives anymore. His reign of tyranny has come to an end."

"I can't imagine what it must've been like for you to live like that."

"Don't," Quinn said simply, "You've been through enough without having to imagine living that way."

Charlie began to wail from her pram, "I think someone's hungry..."

"Apparently, why don't we head over to the food court? I'm not sure about you but I could do with something to eat and I'm almost certain this little monkey," she nodded at Beth, "wouldn't turn down the opportunity to suck a pretzel to death."

They made their way over to the food court and found a table.

"You watch the girls and I'll go get the bottle warmed up for Char and a pretzel for Madame," Quinn said as she retrieved a bottle from the baby bag.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled. It was nice being out of the house all four of them; it was very rare that they went out like this. She carefully lifted Charlie from her pram and cradled her close to her chest, "Shhh baby, it's ok." Rachel gently rocked her daughter in attempt to soothe her as she waited for her blonde counterpart to return with the bottle, "It's on its way sweetheart," she looked up and noticed Quinn weaving in and out of the tables back towards her, "See? Here it comes now."

"Hey, sorry," Quinn handed the bottle over to Rachel, "There was a line at the pretzel stand. On the plus side I think the bottle will be cool enough for her to feed now." She broke up the pretzel and handed a piece to Beth, laughing at the eagerness of which her daughter grabbed for it.

Charlie silenced as soon as the bottle reached her lips and she suckled hungrily. "That's much better," Rachel sighed, she looked up at her girlfriend and noticed a woman sat the table behind her staring, "Has nobody taught you it's rude to stare?" she asked rather loudly.

Quinn turned around to see who Rachel was talking and laughed at the way the woman's face had turned crimson, "Now now Rach, play nice."

"I was being nice," Rachel stated, "She shouldn't have been staring in the first place. We're entitled to feed our children."

"I know," she reached over and placed a hand on her girlfriends knee, "I know it's not fair that people stare, but..."

"But we're both young and have babies and people are going to judge us regardless," she finished.

"Yeah..."

Rachel shifted Charlie in her arms a little, "Ok, let's not think about that otherwise we'll just spoil our day".

"That is very true."

"Have you heard anything from Santana?" she asked, the Latina had moved back home after a phone call from her parents.

"Yeah, she's ok," she tore off another piece of pretzel and handed it to Beth, "things are a bit weird at home. Her mom is being great about it apparently, her dad hasn't really said much about it."

"And her grandmother?"

"Still isn't talking to her," she said sadly.

"I hate that Finn did that to her, he had no right."

"I know. She seems to be doing ok though, she told me that she's glad she no longer has to hide it and that she can't wait to get out of Lima and start living more freely at college."

"I'm glad she's ok, I felt so bad about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"I guess. I don't know Quinn. It's kind of hard not to feel like I'm partly to blame..."

"I know but it really isn't your fault sweetie. You said it yourself, he's filled with hate and that's what's to blame. Not you."

Rachel chewed on her lower lip, "Ok, again I say new subject. This time, something good preferably."

"Well I've got something I want to talk to you about," Quinn said nervously, "I was going to wait until we got home but I guess I can tell you now..."

"Oh?" Rachel arched an eyebrow, "Why do you look so serious?"

"It's a good thing, at least I hope it's a good thing," she babbled.

"Quinn, what is it?"

She took a steadying breath, "I haven't told anyone yet because I wanted you to be the first one to know."

"Ok?"

"I sent of my applications for college."

"That's amazing!" Rachel all but squealed, "Why'd you have to tell me this why I have Charlie in my arms so I can't hug you?!"

"So you're ok with this?"

"Of course I am!" she looked at her girlfriend as though she'd lost her mind, "Quinn I told you, wherever you go to school we'll come with you. Just because I'm not going to continue school straight away doesn't mean you have to put your life on hold. This is a good thing, I promise you."

"I was worried it would upset you," Quinn admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not upset, I'm proud of you." Rachel looked at Quinn, "I've watched you change and grow Quinn, I've seen you go from untouchable head Cheerio to a girl who lost everything to an amazing mom and friend and I couldn't be prouder to call you my girlfriend. You deserve good things Quinn. You've worked so hard at school to keep your GPA as high as it is and you still manage to raise Beth."

The blonde swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in her throat, "You're seriously going to make me cry in a public place?" she asked with a watery laugh.

"Sorry," Rachel blushed slightly, "I wasn't intending to make you cry at all, but I mean every word Quinn. When she's older and understands everything that you had to go through, Beth is going to be so proud to call you her mom."

"The same could be said for you, you know," Quinn pointed out.

"I'm just trying to make it through senior year."

"Aren't we all?"

"You know what I mean..."

"You should be proud of yourself Rach."

She looked down at the babe in her arms, "She's asleep," she didn't want to think about the reasons she should be proud of herself, "so what schools did you apply to?"

"I applied to Ohio State," Quinn could see the look of disapproval forming on her girlfriends face, "but I applied to schools out of state as well...New York, LA, Texas, all over really. I figured the more schools I apply to the more choice I'll have when it actually comes down to picking what school to go to. Plus I looked at what other programmes they offered, Puck said he wouldn't mind going into landscaping or something like that and," she bit her lower lip as she toyed with whether or not she should be honest about the next part, "I may have looked at what performing arts programmes were available..."

"Quinn..."

She held up her hands, "I know, you're not going to college after high school, at least not straight away. I just figured that it'd be good to know what was on offer close by in case after a year or whatever you wanted to get back to performing."

"I really don't think that's going to happen, but I do appreciate that you thought of me."

"Well it's good to know anyway." Beth started babbling as if weighing in on the conversation. "Why don't we take this pair home? I'll make us some lunch there."

"Sounds good," Rachel smiled as she placed Charlie back in her pram, "I've had enough of people staring at us anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my twin **RosalieTheBeautyQueen** for helping me out with this chapter. Normally I don't write this early on in the day and **Davis B.P **reads through for me and **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** proofreads for me but apparently my head is full of ideas that I need to write now and I'm impatient and want to post them straight away LOL anyways you should check out all three of these lovely people because they are awesome and have all helped at one point or another with this story.

So the general consensus seems to be that after Long Way to Happy is finished you all would like to see maybe a series of one shots or whatever of the Rachel, Quinn and their girls throughout various stages of their lives, yes? Just wanted to get a rough idea of how many of you would be interested or not so I know whether or not I should be seriously thinking about the ideas that pop into my head.

I did say there would be a Christmas themed chapter and I'm aware that this is a very loose Christmas themed chapter but what you gonna do? lol this chapter ended up in a completely different direction than I had intended it to.

The next chapter should in theory be the last of the non-faberry centric chapters for a while. I would have it be a faberry centric chapter but what I have planned in my head involves violence and I really don't want to bring violence into faberry. So there you go, you have been warned so please don't complain about the lack of faberry. There is a point to everything I do and it's all building up to other stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **I feel you're either gonna love or hate this chapter. Rachel finally gets to vent and heal some more. Ok that's a shitty description. R&R please.

**Warning: **Violence lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>She lay awake staring at the ceiling, even with her girlfriend beside her sleep escaped her, she should've expected as much. She didn't need sleep to come for the nightmare to play out in her mind. <em>It's not a nightmare, it actually happened.<em> She knew she couldn't escape the truth. _A year ago today._ She had gone to bed curled up into the blonde that was now her girlfriend, safely ensconced in her athletic arms. She knew that her girlfriend had tried to stay awake as long as possible for her, and she had made it well past three in the morning but had eventually succumbed to her tiredness. So now here she was, lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, willing herself to think of anything but today but so much came back to today. If she thought of her daughter, regardless of how much she loved her, it came back to today, today was the day she was conceived. If she thought about her friends, it came back to today, the way they all came together after her breakdown from keeping today a secret. If she thought about her fathers, it came back to today, the way their relationship had changed. If she thought about her mother, it still came back to today and how she had needed her mom. No matter what she thought of it all came back to today.

Convinced that Quinn was sound asleep she carefully slipped out from under the covers and made her way across the hall to check on her daughter. There was no denying she was perfect. Rachel didn't even view her as his, she was untainted by him as far as she was concerned and she would move heaven and earth to insure Charlie stayed that way. Her fingers gently ghosted over the wisps of dark hair atop her baby's head, she made a silent promise to protect her daughter from all the evils of the world no matter what it took. She knew today was going to be hard, she didn't know if she'd be able to cope with being around her perfect little girl, not because she would remind her of what had happened but because she didn't want to infect her daughter with the negative energy she knew would be radiating from her for most of the day, if not all of it. It was that thought that decided her course of action. Quietly she left the nursery and made her way back into her bedroom, she picked up the piles of clothes that were neatly folded on her desk and made her way to the bathroom, making sure the door was fully closed before turning the light on so as not to wake her sleeping girlfriend. She hurriedly got changed and flicked the light back off and made her way silently over to her desk and grabbed a pen and paper. Her writing was nothing more than a messy scrawl as she rushed the note. She folder the piece of paper and placed it beside the clock on the bedside table knowing that Quinn would see it when she awoke. She froze for a moment as she contemplated pressing a kiss to the blondes forehead but thought better of it as she backtracked out of the room and made her way down the stairs, carefully avoiding the sixth step and the creak that would give away her location. Rachel quickly glanced over her shoulder, she was the only one in her household that was awake and she knew that when the rest of the house woke up it would probably result in chaos but she couldn't stick around, she couldn't stand to be around them, not today.

By the time Quinn had woken up the sun had risen, she had actually slept past seven in the morning. She stretched out and discovered she was alone in the queen sized bed, she glanced over at the clock bleary eyed but didn't really register what she was seeing. Forcing herself to sit up she stifled a yawn and padded her way across the hall expecting to find her girlfriend in the nursery but the nursery was empty, even Charlie was absent from her crib. She shivered and tugged at the sleeves of her pyjama top as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning," she mumbled, she noticed that Leroy was busy making the coffee and Hiram was sat at the island with Charlie resting against his chest, "where's Rach?" she asked.

"Morning," Hiram answered automatically, his attention focused on his granddaughter who had a strong grip on his pinky finger.

"Isn't she upstairs?" Leroy asked confused as he turned to face the young blonde.

"I woke up and she wasn't in bed..." she didn't give Hiram or Leroy a chance to respond as she spun on her heel and ran back upstairs to check that Rachel hadn't been in the bathroom when she woke up and she'd just been oblivious in her half awake state. As she entered the bedroom she finally noticed the piece of paper resting against the alarm clock. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_... Delicate fingers unfolded the piece of paper and hazel eyes studied the mess of words:

_I can't. Please look after Charlie. _

"FUCK!" She cried out in frustration, her eyes locked on the cell phone still on the desk. An icy cold panic gripped her chest and she tore off back downstairs with the piece of paper in her hand. "GONE!"

"What?!" Hiram and Leroy asked at once.

"Rach," she tried to wrap her head around everything, "she's gone."

"Ok, everyone stay calm," Leroy tried to soothe.

"Calm?!" Hiram snapped, startling Charlie who then proceeded to wail.

"Quinn, start calling everyone," Leroy ignored his husband, "I'll get dressed and started looking. You," he rounded on his husband, "calm the hell down, watch Charlie and stay by the phone."

Rachel had lost track of time, she had no idea how long she'd been walking for. She imagined she'd been walking for at least an hour and a half. It was hard to tell. The sun was definitely higher in the sky now than it had been when she'd set out. It was only know that she realised that she'd forgotten her cell phone, she couldn't even text Quinn to let her know that she was ok. She'd had no intention of pulling another 'Houdini' act, she was going to text her girlfriend to let her know she was safe but just needed to get away. _So much for that plan._

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Quinn muttered as she paced the bedroom floor with her cell, Charlie was still wailing downstairs.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"SAN!"

"Jesus fucking Christ Q," she mumbled, "what time is it?"

"That's not important, listen-"

"It is when you wake me up," Santana interrupted.

"Look just shut up would you!" Quinn snapped, "She's gone."

"You did not just tell me to shut up." Her brain slowly registered what had been said, "What do you mean she's gone?" she asked already realising who her best friend was referring to.

"Rachel! She's gone San. She just...she left a note. She hasn't got her cell. Leroy's out looking for her. I just...she shouldn't be alone, San. Not today."

Santana could hear the fear and desperation in Quinn's voice, "Ok, I'm up. Call sit and spin, he found her last time maybe he'll get lucky again. Maybe she's with him," she tried to soothe, "she'll turn up, Q."

"What if she doesn't?" she asked her voice conveying her genuine worry.

"There's no way she'd leave Charlie, or you and Beth," the Latina reasoned, "she loves you all too damn much to do something that fucking stupid." She waited a moment before she realised Quinn wasn't going to respond, "Q, listen to me, it's ok. Hang up the phone and call the others, ok? I'll go help Leroy look for her."

"Ok," Quinn answered weakly.

She'd never be able to explain why she went there, maybe because it was the last place anyone would think to look, but none the less here she was, the first place she was looking and even though part of her knew that this would be were she'd find one Rachel Berry she was still shocked to see the girl sat there. Santana sat in the empty swing, she didn't even look at her friend, "This is all kinds of fucked up, you know that, right?"

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Rachel asked flatly.

"Figured it'd be the last place anyone would check," she shrugged, "besides, it just screams tortured artist and like it or not you're still a performer through and through."

"Right..."

"You know I should kick your ass for this," she continued as though it were casual conversation, "I don't appreciate a wake up call I didn't order or a panicked Quinn Fabray jabbering away in my ear while I'm still half asleep."

Her face was unreadable, even her voice was void of emotion, "Is Quinn ok?"

"Of course she's not ok! She's going bat shit crazy because you left without any warning and just left some half assed note, she is anything but ok!"

"I forgot my cell..." she toed the ground, barely moving the swing, "I was going to text her...let her know I'm ok...but I forgot..."

"Yeah well..." Santana sighed, "we're here now."

Rachel sat in silence, she was too busy trying to process everything in her head. She'd come here with a purpose.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" the Latina asked, she knew exactly what this place was, she still had a very vivid memory of Rachel's face when she was broken and defeated as it played on a TV screen in the courtroom.

"I..." she ran a hand through her hair in frustration, just being back in the park was bringing her anger to the surface. "I want..."

"What Berry?" she prompted, she could see the turmoil radiating from her friend, she knew Rachel needed an outlet from everything that was going on inside her but she had no idea how to give her the outlet that she needed.

Rachel got up and started walking without saying a word.

"Berry?"

She didn't answer she just kept walking, she vaguely registered that Santana was following her but it didn't matter, not right then. Tears silently raced down her cheeks as she made her way to the alleyway where her world had come undone, she kept on walking only stopping when she was at the exact spot he had destroyed the girl she used to be.

Santana stood in the mouth of the alleyway, she could see the way in which Rachel was shaking, the way her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. _She's angry..._ It was in that moment that the Cheerio was struck with an idea as to how to give the Glee club star an outlet for all her anger. She took a few steps closer to her friend. _Please God, forgive me..._ "Hey freak!"

The word hung in the air, neither of them moving. Santana continued praying for something, anything. Rachel's head flooded with images, his voice rang in her ears. She turned around to face Santana and swung her fist hard, connecting it with the taller girls jaw and knocking her to the floor. Rage consumed her as she jumped on top of the fallen girl and began throwing punches.

"I HATE YOU!"

Santana tried to pull her arms up to shield her face.

"YOU RUINED ME!"

She tasted blood, her tongue darted out and felt where her lip had split.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

She could feel the impact of the punches against her chest.

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"BERRY!" her hands reached for the wrists thrashing around her.

As soon as the slender fingers were around her wrists the fight left her body and she took in the sight of her bloodied and bruised friend, "Oh God, Santana, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Santana pulled Rachel down on top of her and held her, "It's ok," she whispered as she stroked the girls hair, "it's ok..."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel repeated as they walked up to her house.

"Ok, enough!" Santana stopped, "Listen to me very carefully, I'm not kicking your ass right now because I provoked you, you needed to get that out of you, but I swear to God if I hear one more sorry I WILL kick your fucking ass, got it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good, now let's get inside so everyone can stop worrying about you."

"They're going to be mad," she said quietly.

"Damn right they're going to be mad. You disappeared while everyone was sleeping you little maniac."

Rachel sighed and knocked on the door, not only had she forgotten her cell, she'd left her keys behind as well.

The door was practically wrenched off it's hinges, "Oh thank God!" Quinn flung her arms around her girlfriends neck, "You've got to stop doing this to me!" she cried into Rachel's neck.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Hiram appeared behind Quinn, "Leroy!" he shouted into the house.

Leroy came running to the hallway, "Rachel Barbra Berry!" his gaze caught sight of Santana, "What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing," Santana mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Leroy commented, "get inside now and we'll get you all cleaned up."

"I promise Mr. B, it's nothing," she reiterated.

"Rach..." Quinn released her grip and looked between her girlfriend and best friend, "did you..."

Rachel was suddenly fascinated with her feet.

"What part of it's nothing didn't you quite comprehend, Q?" Santana shot as she walked past the couple into the house.

"Shut the door," Leroy ordered, "I want to know exactly what happened."

"Mr. B," Santana panicked, "it was my fault, can we just leave it at that? Rachel's back, everyone is ok now. Besides, I promise it looks worse than it is. Damn, alleyway was filthy."

"Alleyway?" Hiram piped up, "As in...?"

"Yeah," the Latina nodded, "but it's all cool now, right Berry?" she glanced at Rachel who was still wrapped in Quinn's embrace.

"It's fine," she promised.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi guys, you should all go thank my best friend **Davis B.P** Thank you for always being my number one reviewer and helping me to get all these ideas out and onto paper (so to speak). Also a big shoutout to **MikA-FaberryLuver4395** for proofreading for me.

So I'm hoping you all don't hate me for this chapter lol I have no idea where this idea came from but it was one I've had for ages and I just HAD to write it, there was no way around it. Before people start nit picking on me, everyone heals differently! This is just one interpretation, I can't represent everyone, ok?

Good news for all you faberry shippers though, for the foreseeable future all chapters are going to be faberry centric. Some things to look forward to…Rachel rediscovering a part of herself that she thought was dead (we all know it's not), and I'm finally going to deal with sex. Yep, so there you go.

Also, I'm in need of suggestions as to what school Quinn should go to, so send me suggestions! I think the obvious choices are either in LA or New York. Bear in mind that New York means Rachel can pursue broadway but LA means she could pursue singing and/or acting. I'm open to suggestions!

P.S. to the Guest reviewer that keeps claiming Puck is a rapist, do me a favour and bugger off! You're getting rather annoying now. I'm portraying Puck the way I'm portraying him, he will be a part of the girls lives and if you don't like it, it's commonly known as T.S.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **Rache finally calls Quinn out on her hot one moment, cold the next behaviour. I did my very best with this but I'm not a smut writer, this chapter was incredibly difficult to write. Also before anyone gets on my case each and every survivor of rape deals with sex in their own individual way, there is no right or wrong way so please don't yell at me because you're not happy with the way Rachel handles it.

**Warning: **Mature content. One or two swear words thrown in with a whole dash of lady loving.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Rachel snuggled into her girlfriends side, the pair lay on the blondes bed, a dull glow filling the room from the TV. "Quinn?"<p>

"Yeah Rach?"

"Did you orchestrate this?"

Quinn let out a small chuckle, "What would make you think that?"

"It's a Friday night," she began to list the reasons, "it's Pucks week with Beth, my dads all but demanded that I take a night off and that they have Charlie, and your mom...actually, where is your mom?"

"Believe it or not, she's on a date."

"Wow...good for her."

"Yeah, hopefully this guy is nicer than my dad ever was to her."

Her hand rested atop a flat abdomen, her fingers tracing lazy shapes, "So it's really just us?"

Her girlfriends fingers were making her skin tingle, "It's really just us," she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "mom said she'd be late, which I'm not even going to give deeper thought to."

"Probably best not to," Rachel agreed.

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they watched but didn't pay much attention to the film playing.

Rachel's fingers dipped beneath the material of Quinn's shirt, the pads of her fingers gently massaging the milky skin.

"Rach..."

"Hmmm?"

"You're making it very difficult to pay attention to the movie..."

"Am I?" she asked faux innocent.

"You know you are," the blonde laughed as she rotated her body so that she was facing her girlfriend.

"You won't see much of the movie facing this way."

"And why do I feel that was exactly your plan?"

Rachel's fingers trailed along her girlfriends side, "Well it only seems fair that I have a plan of my own seeing as you planned tonight so that we could be just us," she countered.

"Oh really?" an eyebrow arched playfully. Her eyes were focused on the lips in front of her and she subconsciously licked at her lower lip.

She rolled onto her side so that she was flush against the blonde, her fingers resumed massaging a hip, "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to kiss me?" she challenged. There was no denying that she had gained some of her former confidence back.

Lips came crashing together, teeth banged against teeth, tongues sort out each other.

Things between the girls had been difficult, not in the sense of their relationship was on the rocks but in the sense that they were trying to balance school, babies and each other, unfortunately the latter of those suffered the most. They were trying to work out a way in which maybe they could have one day a week or every other week where it could just be them so they could have a chance to be intimate together but it was hard. Both girls were full of pent up sexual frustration despite the fact that they had both been secretly experimenting, getting to know their bodies or in Rachel's case getting reacquainted with her body, they'd been learning their limits.

Quinn's hand went to the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her closer, she couldn't get enough. It had been...she wasn't even sure how long it had been, but it had been too long since their last make out session and she had craved the girl beside her. She knew in her head that it would have to stop after a short while, there was only so much self-restraint she could show, but that didn't mean that she wasn't allowed to enjoy herself for the time being.

Rachel slowly inched the material of her girlfriends shirt upwards, her fingers dancing across the skin as it was revealed. She couldn't deny that she wanted Quinn, she wanted to feel skin against skin. Her nails lightly raked over abs, eliciting a moan from her partner.

It wasn't long before they had reached a familiar position of thighs pressed against heated centres. Gasps and moans filled the air. Hips gyrated, enjoying the delicious friction it created.

Rachel broke off from the kiss and placed hot open mouthed kisses against the pale column of Quinn's neck.

Flames licked at their insides as pressure began to build. She knew she had to stop, if they didn't she would only want more and she couldn't have it. It wasn't fair to expect more no matter how much her girlfriend was to blame for making her want her this way.

"Rach," her hands went to the brunette's shoulders and gently pushed her away, "we have to stop."

She gasped hungrily for air, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she distanced herself from the body beside her, the temptation was too great.

"Then..." she didn't understand, this had become a regular occurrence and she couldn't deny that it hurt her feelings every time the blonde made them stop and pushed her away, "what?"

"It's nothing," Quinn pressed her lips to her girlfriends forehead.

"That's not true."

She forced herself to sit up, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, "It's not important Rach." She made her way over to the TV, the film they had been watching had come to an end, "What do you want to watch next?"

Rachel couldn't help but feel angry, "Yes it is!" she yelled as she scrambled off the bed and stood with her arms folded across her chest, "You do this every time!"

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, she knew that eventually Rachel would say something, "Rach, it doesn't matter. Can't we just forget about it and enjoy the rest of our night?"

"No, Quinn, we can't! Not until you explain to me what's going on. One minute you're all over me. You want me, I know you do, I feel it! And then the next...it's like you remember what happened and you realise that I'm not-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Quinn snapped, "Don't you dare say that I see you as tainted or anything like that!"

"Then what is it? Are you not ready?"

"No," her voice was low, she really did not want to be having this conversation, "nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" her anger had died a little but her determination remained just as strong, "Just tell me!"

"Because you don't think you're mine!" she rounded on her girlfriend, all her frustration pouring out, "You still think you're his! Because I've triggered you before and I REFUSE to do that again!"

"Oh Quinn..." Rachel stood there processing her words, "that happened months ago..."

"That's not the point."

"Things have changed since then," she stepped closer to her girlfriend, "I'm better than I was then."

"I won't do that to you again Rach," Quinn said sadly, "I can't...I don't want to be the reason you have to feel it all again."

"You won't be," Rachel assured her softly.

"You don't know that."

"Hey, look at me," she gently lifted her girlfriends face up and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, "do you trust me?"

The blondes brow wrinkled in confusion, "I don't understand."

"Do you trust me?" Rachel repeated.

"Of course I do, you know that."

Rachel's hands went to the fly of jeans, her delicate fingers unfastening the button.

"Rach...I don't know..."

"Trust me," she pressed another kiss to her girlfriends lips, "ok?"

Quinn nodded silently as she watched tan fingers finish unfastening jeans.

Rachel gently took her girlfriends hand and guided it across her hips and down between the denim of her jeans before slipping between the cotton of her panties. She drew a shaky breath as she guided Quinn's fingers through her drenched folds, "I'm yours, Quinn."

Quinn couldn't prevent the "Fuck," that fell from her lips as she felt her girlfriends slick folds.

"You did that," Rachel uttered quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would ruin the way in which the woman she was in love with was looking at her, "I'm not thinking of anyone else but you when we're together. I'm completely yours."

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. "And what about these?" she asked, her fingers ghosting over the scar on Rachel's collarbone.

"It's just skin, Quinn." She looked her girlfriend in the eyes, "Look I'm not saying I'm all better now. I have good days and I have bad days. Today's a good day and I'm tired of letting him hold me back." Rachel could see the fallen look on the blondes face, "But more importantly, I want to share the good days with you. Today's a good day and I want to share that with you and only you."

Quinn nodded as she digested everything, she wanted so much to believe that this is what Rachel wanted but she was so scared of triggering the girl again. If she was honest with herself she had noticed that Rachel's night terrors had been fewer lately, ever since she had put Finn in his place and beaten several shades out of Santana.

She gently cupped her girlfriends cheek, "I want you, Quinn," she uttered barely above a whisper. Her eyes were dark with want, she wasn't sure if Quinn realised it or not but her slender fingers were still dipped between her slick folds.

The fog in her mind seemed to lift all at once and she was very much aware of the situation she had found herself in. She wanted this, more than anything. Quinn dipped her head and captured Rachel's lips in a heated kiss, her free hand cupped the back of her girlfriends neck and pulled her closer.

Rachel's hands gripped Quinn's hips as her tongue darted out, seeking permission to enter her partners mouth. Her hips rocked of their own volition causing movement from her girlfriends fingers. A moan rippled through her chest, she needed more. Hands still gripping hips she guided them back to the bed, stopping when her knees hit the mattress. She tugged on the hem of Quinn's shirt as she broke off the kiss. "This needs to go."

Quinn nodded and carefully eased her hand from the confines of Rachel's jeans. She removed her shirt, "There," she smiled, "and now you need to get on the bed."

Rachel eagerly scooted back on the bed and waited for her girlfriend. Quinn was quick to join her and carefully hovered over the girl she loved, "Is this ok?"

The tiny brunette nodded as she wrapped her arms around her neck, "I promise if I'm not ok with anything I'll tell you," she pulled Quinn down and kissed her sweetly, "and I want you to promise the same, ok?"

"Deal," she nodded.

"Good." She pulled Quinn down on her so that their bodies were pressed together, her hands wandered the skin of her girlfriends back as their lips connected once more.

Their lips made silent promises to each other, hands went in search of skin and gradually assisted in the shedding of clothing, eyes carefully take in the revealed vulnerableness that's only shared between lovers. They lay on their sides drinking each other in, their hearts hammering in their chests, their breathing ragged.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn breathes out.

Cheeks begin to flush, "I'm not..." she's suddenly questioning herself. Even if it is a good day and she's not thinking about what he did to her, she's still covered in scars.

She's not sure how but she knows what her girl is thinking, she carefully takes her arm and presses butterfly kisses to the faded scars that litter her arm, the scars from the night she had originally found the fallen star. "You can argue with me all you want Rach," she looks into chocolate pools and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose, "but you are the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

Her fingers trace from the shell of an ear and along the jaw line, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiles before leaning forward and pressing her lips to the ones in front of her.

She relishes the feeling of heated skin on heated skin as she captures her girlfriends lips with her own. She wishes she had more than two hands, she wanted to be touching Quinn everywhere, she needed to map her body, every inch of it.

Lips meet in a tender kiss, silent promises and unsaid 'I love yous'. Arms pull each other closer, melting their chests together causing nipples to graze one another. The pressure shifts, a tongue begs for its partner and a gasp escapes. A tan hand trails across milky skin, fingers brushing against the side of a breast. Passion reignites and consumes them, delicate fingers knead firm buttocks. They know this dance, it'd been one they had become all too familiar with whenever granted the chance. It was less than half an hour ago they were doing this dance, only with clothes on. They knew the music by heart but now the steps had changed, were changing, the steps were evolving.

Her muscles relax as she lets her mind go, she didn't have to worry, not anymore. It was ok to feel the way she felt and to want the things she wanted. She wanted them even more now that Rachel had given her a taste. She briefly wonders if she should be feeling scared about what was happening, it was all new territory and she had no clue what she was doing. What she did know was that she couldn't wait to dip her fingers back between her girlfriends wet folds.

Rachel felt her blonde counterpart slowly letting go and handing herself over to her but could feel that her mind was still a little clouded. Breaking away from their heated kiss she pressed open mouthed kisses down the length of Quinn's neck before sucking and nipping at her collarbone. Her hand palmed a full breast before she rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, smiling triumphantly at the moan it elicited from Quinn.

She could feel her arousal pooling between her legs, Rachel's lips had always felt good but who knew that her teeth could feel just as good. Every inch of her skin felt as though the nerve endings were exposed and Rachel's hands were there to trace searing patterns. Her hand moved the small of her back to her hip before slipping between their bodies and dipping between their bodies before freezing suddenly.

The smaller of the girls stopped the mark she was working on and brought her hand to cup her girlfriends cheek. "Quinn..." she lifted her face level to the blondes and kissed her deeply.

It was all she needed to know, this was what they both wanted. Slender fingers trace swollen outer lips before slipping between them and idly running the length of the slick slit. "Oh God," she swallowed the moan that threatened to rip through her, "...I did this..." it wasn't a question or a statement, but more a reflection of the marvel she felt at having caused such a reaction.

"Mhm," she presses her head to the one in front of her, her hand grips a shoulder as fingers begin to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves. She bites her lip, "You did this, I'm yours," her breath hitches as fingers work back and forth through her wetness, alternating between drawing tight circles around her clit and dipping ever so slightly into her entrance, "only yours."

"Mine," she murmurs against bruised lips before surging forward, reenlisting them in the tango. She swirled her index fingers around Rachel's hot, tight hole gathering wetness as she did so before dipping her finger into the channel slowly. First knuckle, second knuckle, until her finger was buried deep inside her love.

Rachel whimpered into Quinn's mouth in pleasure, if she'd known that just having the other girl inside her would feel so good she would've tried to have sex long before now. She bit down on her lower lip as the blonde began to move the digit in and out. She had no idea when it had happened but she soon found herself moving her hips to the pace that was being dictated to her. She tugged an earlobe between her teeth and suckled it gently before husking, "You feel so good."

Hearing that she was doing a good job only spurred the blonde on and she picked up the pace, twisting and turning her finger as she thrusted. She thought the sound of Rachel singing and laughing were her favourite sounds but the noises the coming from the small diva right now were quickly climbing the ladder to claim the top spot.

She buried her face in the crook of the sweat glistened neck, her breaths coming out in pants. She forced her hand between their bodies and between Quinn's thighs to be greeted with the blondes arousal and instantly set about writing tight circles around the sensitive nub.

"Fuck Rach!" It caught her by surprise and caused her movements to falter. She knew she was soaking, she could feel it on the inside of the tops of her thighs. She knew what she wanted, after all, she'd taken the time to learn what she needed to feel good. "Please baby..." she never anticipated that she'd be the type to resort to begging, she hadn't done with Noah, "I need you." The words had barely left her lips when Rachel complied and slid her a finger all the way inside of her. "God..." she rested her forehead against Rachel's, their hair sticking to their sweaty skin as she returned to her movements, "I love you."

Rachel mimicked her girlfriends movements and matched her thrust for thrust. Her voice caught in her throat, "I-I l-love you too."

Lips collide, slip and slide. Hips gyrate, meeting with each thrust. Palms brush against sensitive nubs. Whimpers, gasps and moans permeate the air. Arm muscles begin to burn from exertion. Bodies begin to wind tight.

Her usual eloquence is nowhere to be found, "Q-Quinn I'm gonna, I'm gonna...oh God."

She pressed her lips to her counterparts, "Let go, baby."

Her small frame stiffened and jerked as release overcame her, her girlfriends name on her lips. Hearing Rachel moaning her name was all it took to send Quinn over the edge. They never stopped moving, drawing out each others orgasm and riding the waves of pleasure as they washed over them.

Coming down from their highs they gently separated themselves from each other before Quinn lay on her back and Rachel wrapped and arm and leg around her and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

She pressed a loving kiss to the mess of dark hair, "Are you ok?"

"More than," she smiled and nuzzled her lovers skin, "are you ok?"

"I really am."

"Good," Rachel sighed in content.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn reached for the blanket and pulled it over them, "Can we stay like this?"

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> As always a massive shout out to **Davis B.P**, she's had to listen to me for months (literally) about this chapter and how much of a bitch it was to write. So what do you guys think? Does it suck on an epic scale? On a scale of 1 to 10 how much did it suck? Just so I know for future reference as to whether I should write sex chapters or just make a fleeting reference to their sex life and that be all. I'm thinking of doing a chapter of the girls reflecting on their first time, thoughts? Yay, nay? Possibility of Santana making an appearance if I do, you know, the whole OMG you've had sex! deal LOL Please R&R, it really does help me to get motivated to write and I could use motivation if this story is ever going to get finished. I don't know when my next chapter will be so for now happy holidays everybody!


	19. Chapter 19

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes:** Santana goes to see Quinn and grills her over something she notices about the blonde.

**Warning: **Need I say it? Santana is involved so of course there's a couple of expletives LOL

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

She stands leaning against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest. "You know if this was a horror movie and I was the killer, your ass would be so dead right now," she laughs.

"Jeez!" She stands up from her place on the floor in front of the chest of drawers, "Why must you do that?!"

"Cos," she smirks, "it's fun to scare the crap outta you, Q."

"I hate you," the blonde retorts.

"You wish you did."

"I really must tell Mom to stop letting you in."

"She loves me," Santana shrugs, "speaking of your mom, she's in an awfully good mood."

"She had a date last night," Quinn explained, turning her attention back to the task she had set herself.

"Good for her. So, Q, why have you trashed the nursery?"

She glanced up at her friend, "Beth's outgrown a lot of the stuff that's in these drawers, I figured I'd sort through everything and what doesn't fit Beth can go to Charlie."

"I see," Santana nodded slowly, "does Berry know you're doing this?"

"Nope," Quinn answered back cheerfully, "I figured it'd be a surprise for her. Besides, there's no point in her going out and buying Charlie new clothes when I've got what appears to be a never ending supply. I seriously don't remember buying half of the stuff that's here. I feel Puck is to blame for this, he's forever taking Beth shopping whenever he gets paid."

"He's such a woman," the Latina scoffed.

"So, are you just gonna stand in the doorway or you gonna get your ass in here and make yourself useful?" she smirked.

"I suppose I could help," Santana said as she entered the nursery and took a spot on the floor between her friend and the cardboard box that sat in front of the cot, "want me to fold what's going in the box?"

"That'd be great," she smiled.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments as Quinn passed Santana a pile of baby grows that Beth had grown out of long ago.

"You know, it's kinda unnerving seeing your mom so perky," Santana admitted.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know...I mean, it's weird but I'm glad she's happy. She deserves happiness after the Hell that Dad put her through."

"Any news on whether the divorce is any closer to being sorted?"

"I think it's beginning to get there. The only thing that's causing issues is money. He still won't give Mom what she's entitled to. He thinks that letting her keep the house should be more than enough but they bought the house together so technically she owns half of it already."

"He always was a bastard," she sneered.

"Santana!" Quinn squaled.

"What? You know it's true. Don't tell me you're sticking up for him now?" Santana stared at her friend incredulously, "Don't tell me you've forgotten the part where we kicked out with nowhere to go while you were pregnant?!"

"Yes, S, I completely forgot one of the hardest moments of my life." She shook her head in disbelief, "Don't be so stupid, of course I haven't forgotten that, or any of the other stuff he put me through. I don't care what you call you and you're right he is a," she looked over her shoulder, checking the hallway for her mother, "bastard, but I don't want Mom to hear you saying stuff like that. It doesn't matter that they're getting divorced, they were still married, they spent years together, they had a family. He was a good man, once upon a time, and Mom loved that man."

"Alright, fine, my bad. I won't say shit like that while your mom's around, ok?"

"That's all I ask."

"Ok, stop!"

"What?"

Santana held up a baby grow with a frilly tutu around the waist, "You are not giving this to Charlie, I won't let you be so cruel."

"It's cute!" Quinn argued, grabbing the baby grow from her friend.

"It's a freaking tutu, Q!"

"I don't care," she folded the baby grow in her lap, "I think it's cute, Beth looked adorable in it."

"You would say that, you're her mom, you're blind sighted by this sort of thing," she rolled her eyes, "which is why it's a good thing I'm here. I can save little Charlie from God only knows what kind of fashion disasters you plan to inflict upon her."

"Whatever, S."

"Don't you give me that attitude!"

"Or what? This is my house remember? You can't kick me out," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Ew, put that thing back where it belongs. God only knows where it's been."

"Haha, you're hilarious!"

"Just one of my many talents, Q."

"Does that include your overinflated ego?"

"Look who thinks they're funny now."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

"And apparently a kiss ass!" Santana chuckled.

"You wish," Quinn retorted as she puffed some hair out of hair face. "Hey, do me a favour, grab me a hair tie, there should be one on the windowsill."

Santana knelt up from her spot and grabbed a hair tie, "Here."

"Thanks." Quinn pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Whoa! Wait a damn minute!" Santana cried.

"What?" Quinn looked at her friend, confusion tainting her features.

"What the hell is that?!" She pointed at her friends delicate neck.

"What?" It took a second for the blondes brain to register what the Latina was referring to. "Oh..." a hand went to cover her neck, "that. It's nothing."

"That ain't nothing, Q!"

"No, S, it really is," her cheeks flared red as she mentally kicked herself. _I can't believe I forgot about that, I left my hair down this morning so Mom wouldn't see it. I'm such an idiot!_

"Oh no, Q, it really isn't." She put her hands on her hips as she stared at her best friend, "I know exactly what that is."

"Then in that case, we don't need to talk about it," Quinn retorted as she turned her attention back to the open drawer she had been sorting through.

"You are not that stupid as to think I'm gonna drop this."

The young mother sighed, "I can wish for such a thing to happen."

"It's a pointless wish."

"I know. What about if I asked nicely and said please?" she begged.

"Not a fucking chance!" She shook her head, "When the hell did you get that? You didn't have that in school yesterday, did you? Cos I highly doubt concealer and foundation would be able to cover that bad boy."

"No, I did not have that in school yesterday."

"Then that means it happened after school."

"Well aren't you clever."

"Don't make me smack you, Q."

"Like you could take me."

"One, you know I'd totally destroy you and two, stop trying to distract and spill! What the hell happened yesterday?" Her features suddenly changed to an expression of realisation, "This is why you're in such a fucking good mood! You got laid, didn't you?"

Quinn avoided looking at her oldest friend, she knew she was going to get grilled about last night, no matter what she did.

Santana laughed, "You did! Oh my God, Q! Berry managed to pry about your dimpled knees."

"Must you be so crass?" Quinn whined.

"I'm sorry, Q, but this is just too damn good!"

"Why do you care so much about this?"

"Because, it's you, Q! You're so uptight about everything, especially sex."

"I am not!"

"Well, apparently not anymore," she smirked.

Quinn aimed a punch at her friends upper arm, "I hate you."

"Ow!" Santana rubbed at her now sore arm, "You really are asking for me to kick your ass, aren't you?"

"Hey, you ridicule me, I'll give you a dead arm."

"I'm not ridiculing you."

Quinn stared at the Latina in disbelief.

"Ok," Santana shrugged, "maybe I am a little bit but Q! You had sex!"

"Would you keep your voice down!" She got up and hurriedly shut the door to the nursery, "If Mom hears you I'm totally kicking your ass!"

"Let her hear!"

"My mother does not need to know whether I've had sex or not."

"It's a bit late to try and deny it, Fabray."

"I'm not denying anything, I just don't want Mom to hear about this. She's ok with Rach and I, I don't want that to suddenly change because she finds out we had sex last night, ok?"

"Aha! So this occurred last night!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Why can't I just learn to keep my damn mouth shut?_ "Yes, fine, ok!"

"You gotta give me more than that, Q."

"What the hell do you want from me? A blow by blow account because you will most certainly not be getting one."

"Ew, God no!" Santana shuddered at the prospect.

"Then what do you want from me, S?!" she cried in exasperation.

"Wow, for someone who just got laid, you sure do become a grumpy bitch real quick."

"Gee, I wonder what could've possibly provoked that?"

"Whatever," she shook her head. "I'm still waiting, Q."

"For what? What is it you want?"

"Well...how do you feel? Are you freaking out about it?"

Quinn sighed, she knew the only way to shut Santana up was to answer her questions. "No, I'm not freaking out about it."

"Ok, but how do you feel?"

"I don't know, S," she stared at her friend trying to convey with her eyes how much she wished not to be having this conversation, "do you really need to know? Cos I know sex isn't that big of a deal to you, but to me it is and it's kind of private."

"Was it at least good?" she pried.

The blonde looked down into her lap, a smile playing across her lips.

"Who knew Berry had it in her," Santana mused with a chuckle.

"You suck," Quinn fired.

The Latina snorted, "Apparently so does your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hey all, so first off a shout out to **Davis B.P** for being my test subject as always. Erm…not really sure what to say. I know I've not been that good with posting often but I'm at college and I'm struggling to keep up with my assignments, this literally popped into my head a couple of hours ago and I just had to write it down while I thought of it. I will try to post more frequently but like I said, college takes up the majority of my brain at the moment so I make no promises. I do have a couple of questions.

First off:

Would you like the next chapter to be a Pezberry chapter? We all know that Santana's a bad ass but she's got a soft spot for Rachel so should she go to check up on Rachel to see how she's coping after sex?

Secondly:

I'm toying with a chapter that will basically make Rachel realise how much she still wants to be on the stage despite her fears after everything I've put her through. Do you guys like the idea of that? Yay or nay?

Right, hopefully I'll hear from you all soon because I do have ideas formulating already but I'd like to see what you all think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **After visiting Quinn Santana decides she needs to see Rachel to find out what's what

**Warning:** Need I say it? Santana is involved so of course there's a couple of expletives

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday evening<strong>

"Knock knock," came a muffled voice.

Rachel looked over to the doorway to see a box obscuring her friend, she recognised the voice despite the large box. "Santana," she hurried over and attempted to help take the box.

"Hands off, Berry," the Latina replied, true to form, "just tell me where you want it."

"Erm..." she scratched at the back of her neck in confusion, "Anywhere, I guess. What is it?"

Santana stepped into the room and lowered the box at the base of Charlie's crib, "A gift from your girls." She noticed the mothers still confused expression and elaborated, "Q was sorting through all of Beth's things and this is all the stuff she's grown out of. She thought maybe it'd do Charlie some good."

The confusion faded and a warm smile took it's place, "Quinn did that for Charlie?"

"I just said that, didn't I? Jeez, Berry, are you going deaf or something?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"That was very sweet of her." Rachel looked warily at her friend, "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you delivering these and not Quinn?"

"Nice to see you, too," she said as she folded her arms. "I wanted to come see you anyways but it just made sense that I brought them with me and save Q the trip."

"Of course it's nice to see you, Santana, that goes without saying," she reassured her friend and tried to hide the slight disappointment that she wouldn't be getting to see her girlfriend, despite the fact that she had only said goodbye to her that morning. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

The Latina shrugged, she didn't want to pounce on Rachel right away, she wanted enough time to get a gage on how she was feeling. "Why don't you take a look at the goodies for Charlie?" she diverted.

Rachel's face lit up, "Sure!" she dragged the box over towards the rocking chair and sat beside it, "Why don't you sit down? You've been lugging that box around for God only knows how long."

"It really isn't that heavy," Santana rolled her eyes but went and sat in the chair anyways, it would give her a better opportunity to inspect Rachel for any marks that Quinn may have left.

She had already begun to unpack the box, inspecting each individual item and imaging what it would look like on her daughter, the thought crossed her mind that Charlie was receiving hand-me-downs from her big sister and that made her smile more.

"Looks like you and Q are in opposites today," she said, making idle conversation as her eyes continued to scrutinise the other girl, "I get to hers and she's tidying the nursery, I get here and give you that box and you start making a mess of the nursery."

"I am not making a mess," the young mother said defensively, she prided herself on her ability to take care of a small baby and somehow still manage to keep order and tidiness of everything, "I'm merely inspecting what Charlie has been given." She pulled out the onesie with a frilly tutu, "Oh, cute!"

"That sneaky bitch!" She snatched the onesie from Rachel, "I don't think so, Berry. I will not let either of you inflict this hideous creature on Charlie, it's bad enough that Beth had to suffer with it."

"It's cute," the diva whinged.

"No!" Santana pointed a finger, "Not cute! Hideous! Fashion disaster! Not gonna happen!" She scrunched the item of clothing up and wedged it behind her back, "I already saved you from your fashion faux pas', I'm preventing that from ever happening to your daughter."

"Fine," she sighed in defeat, she knew that she couldn't win an argument against the head bitch of McKinley, at least, not when it came to fashion.

She nodded in triumph, "So, Berry, what's new?"

"Nothing much," she continued sorting through the clothes, slowly separating them into piles, "Charlie's getting better at sleeping through most of the night."

"Well, that's good I guess, but I meant with you. Charlie's cute and all that, but I can see her from here, she's happily dreaming of whatever the fuck babies dream about." Rachel gave Santana a stern look. "Hey, she has no idea what the hell I'm saying and she's nowhere near old enough to be able to repeat anything so less of the glare."

"I swear if Charlie's first words are any form of obscenity, I am holding you entirely responsible!"

"And I will take credit if that ever does happen," she grinned.

Rachel shook her head in despair, "I'm doomed."

The cheerleader chuckled, she loved when she was able to toy with Rachel, it was the one thing she had promised she would never stop after everything that had happened and she was going to stick to that problem no matter what. "So, nothing new then?" she pressed.

"Not that I can think of. Not unless you count being pretty caught up on all my school work?"

"Do you really think that's what I meant?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I didn't think that was what you were referring to somehow." Rachel purposely focused on the few remaining items in the box, she wasn't entirely sure what Santana was after but she had a good idea of what she might be referring to but she didn't think her friend could possibly have any knowledge of _that._

Santana shook her head, clearly Rachel wasn't going to make this easy so she may as well be blunt, after all she was famous for it, "So you're not going to tell me what it's like now you're driving without your V plates?"

Rachel's head snapped up, her face paled slightly, "Quinn told you?!" she couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it, there was no way her girlfriend would betray something so personal.

"Ok, stop with whatever the fuck you're thinking. Q didn't tell me, I got it out of her and by got it out of her I mean I used my eyeballs and saw your handiwork," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh..." her cheeks regained colour and flared crimson.

"So..."

"So...?"

"Ugh," she grunted in frustration, "I swear you and Q are made for each other!"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Beat what out of me, Santana? What is it you want to know?" Rachel was beginning to get frustrated, she hadn't expected such a personal part of her life to be invaded so persistently but then again with the hot headed Latina she should've really expected it.

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

It slowly dawned on Rachel the reasoning for her friends barrage of questions for information, "Santana, I'm fine, honestly. I'm more than fine."

"I'll bet you are," she quipped before turning more serious. "So, you're really ok? You're not freaking out?"

"I appreciate your concern, I really do, but I promise you I am ok," she said sincerely.

She sighed, she hated that she was asking what she was asking but she needed to know, "You didn't...it wasn't you trying to prove a point, was it?"

"Prove a point?" Rachel's face scrunched in bewilderment, "What possible point could I have possibly been trying to make?"

"That you're ok," Santana replied in all seriousness, "that you're not letting what happened stop you."

"No!" Rachel replied in shock, not for an instant was it about proving a point. Why did everyone think it would always come back to him and what he did? "What is it with everyone?" she demanded, "No matter what I do it always comes back to him! Does it not occur to any of you that I do things because I want to?!"

"Woah, Berry, calm down!" She knew she'd hit a nerve and she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to fix this, "I'm not saying that you do things because of him. I just wanted to make sure it was something you wanted."

"Well, I can assure you it was what we both wanted." She sighed, "I can't believe I'm telling you this but I will tell you the same thing I told Quinn, I have good days and I have bad days, I'm not saying I'm ok because I'm not, but I do have good days and yesterday was a good day and I wanted to share that with Quinn. He doesn't fit in this equation, ok?"

Santana mulled it over a moment before nodding her head, "Ok, good. Cos I'd hate for you to do something you're not ready for, for Quinn to be used," she quickly added, "not that you would use her, but if either of you hurt the other I'm the one that's stuck in the middle because I won't know whose ass to kick."

"No one's ass needs kicking," Rachel reassured her friend, she knew that Santana's heart was in the right place, "but in future I'd really appreciate it if you could stay out of certain areas of my private life."

"Hey!" Santana held her hands up in surrender, a playful smirk on her face, "In my defence, you were the one that left marks that made it quite clear what the two of you had been up to."

Rachel flustered, "Just because something is apparent does not mean you need to mercilessly pursue information!"

"I didn't ask for details or specifics, did I?" Santana pointed out.

"No," Rachel sat back on her haunches, "I suppose not."

"Then be grateful for that."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Hello all! Yes, I am still alive haha sorry you've been waiting so long. I've been having trouble with meds and falling behind with college work and I've been playing catch up for months now and I'm still not caught up lol anyways I am now on summer break and while I will still have college work to do this should hopefully free me up a little to start writing more which is good because I have a few ideas in my head for our favourite little family.

I apologise if this chapter is a bit off. I've been away all weekend at a wedding and I got home today and I just had this idea so I typed it up and here's the result. I've not proofed it or anything because I wanted to post it before I go to bed so yeah, apologies if it sucks. Oh! Question

What would Beth call Quinn? Mom, Mommy, Mama?


	21. Chapter 21

**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn

**Notes: **The girls talk, relax and discover the downside to being a parent

**Warning:** Some sexy stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>"You get her down ok?"<p>

"Yeah, she's so tired. If we're lucky we should have a couple of hours to ourselves," she said as she placed the baby monitor on the garden table. "I see you got everything set up," she chuckled.

The blonde couldn't help but blush a little, "I was just making sure the water was warm enough."

"A likely story," she grinned, standing at the edge of the hot tub.

"Rae..." she'd expected that her girlfriend would be a little apprehensive, after all the girl hadn't worn a bikini since sometime last year and a lot had happened since then, "you do know that you need to take your robe off to get in, right?"

"I know," Rachel fidgeted with the belt on her robe, "I just..."

Quinn went to the edge closest to her girlfriend and reached for her hand, "Hey, it's ok. It's just us, I promise. No one can see us. No one's going to disturb us. Beth is with Puck. Mom's not going to be home until sometime after seven at the earliest."

"I just..." she sighed, she hated that even now he was still having an impact on her life and her actions, "I haven't even worn a skirt since...a bikini is a big step."

"I know, baby," the blonde hoisted herself out of the hot tub and stood beside the nervous brunette, taking her hands within her own, "but I promise you're safe. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," Rachel said, reaffirming to herself that she did actually in fact wish to go through with it, "you made the hot tub sound so good earlier."

Quinn smiled fondly, "It really is, but it'll still be good another day." She wished so much that she could ease her girlfriends fears. Rachel had been showing so much strength and progress in healing that sometimes it was almost possible to forget the things she had endured.

"It is just us, isn't it?" She questioned, "Santana or Mercedes or anyone else isn't going to appear out of nowhere?"

"No, baby," she tucked a fallen strand of hair behind a tan ear, "it's just us, I promise. Puck has Beth, Mercedes is hanging out with Kurt, I imagine Tina and Artie are spending time together, and S and Britt are currently being run into the ground by Coach Sylvester. There's nobody here but me and you," she laughed softly, "and Charlie, of course, but I don't see her escaping her cot anytime soon."

She nodded to herself, her fingers playing with the knot in her robe belt, "Ok..." she slowly undid the knot and slipped the robe of her shoulders, carefully laying close to the hot tub edge before hurriedly climbing into the warm water.

The blonde mother climbed back into the hot tub and returned to her seat on the opposite side, "It's cold out there," she commented, "it's nice in here."

Rachel allowed herself to relax, enjoying the way the warm water soothed her tired muscles. "Ok, you were right," she smiled at her girlfriend, "this was a good idea."

The pair sat in comfortable silence, relishing the warm water encompassing their bodies. They were thankful that they had no Glee practice after school today, they both wanted nothing more than to go home and just be together. While things at school were ok, they could happily walk the corridors holding hands with no problems there were still the occasional starer, usually one of the freshman. The whispers had died down but there were still the few students that were curious about Rachel, many of them couldn't fathom out how she'd been able to return to McKinley after everything that happened and whether these few realised it or not, they actually got to Rachel, it was as though people wouldn't let her move on from what happened, as though they permanently expected her to be a victim.

"What you thinking about inside that pretty little head of yours?" Quinn questioned, she'd noticed the look in those chocolate pools, they were preoccupied with something.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, "nothing and everything all at the same time."

"Sounds busy."

"It is," she nodded, "and it isn't. I don't know."

"What's on your mind, Rach?" Quinn knew that the girl needed to talk but she needed a little encouragement.

"School, I guess. Some people still stare at me. I feel like I'm the latest instalment at the zoo sometimes." She sighed, "I can feel them staring at me with all these questions and I just wish they'd forget about it."

Quinn moved to the lounged seat in the hot tub, "Come here." She waited for Rachel to move and settle between her legs. "I know people still stare at you, baby," she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rest her head on her shoulder, "but sometimes I think that they're not staring because they have questions."

"You don't?" she tilted her head so that she could see her girlfriend, "Then why do they stare?"

"Because they are in awe of you," she answered simply, "they admire your strength."

"I wish they'd find someone else to admire," she uttered sadly, "I don't want to be this person that everyone thinks is strong or anything else. I'd happily go back to being the girl in argyle that everyone ignored for the most part."

"I know, sweetie." She pressed a kiss to a damp temple, "The more I think about everything, the more I think that going to college out of state would be the best thing for us."

"You do?" she asked, trying to keep the hopefulness from her voice.

"Yeah, I mean, everyone is so narrow minded here." She started absentmindedly tracing patterns just below her girlfriends ribs. "This place is full of so many bad memories...I don't know, I think it'd be nice to raise the girls somewhere that wasn't full of so much crap, somewhere that's more accepting. A fresh start for all of us."

"I think that'd be nice," she lent back into the blonde, "we could find somewhere where there's no whispers and stares."

"We could," she agreed.

The pair lulled back into silence, each of them thinking about the possibilities of a life outside of Lima, Ohio or Ohio in general.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think tonight will be weird?"

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, only her girl could change the subject on the flip on a coin, "Why would tonight be weird, Rach?"

"It's the first time we've stayed here with Charlie," she pointed out, "she's never slept here. Usually when we stay at your moms it's so we can get a break."

"I guess that's true," she pressed her lips to shoulder in front of her, "I don't think it'll be weird though, baby, I mean, it'll be good to get Charlie used to sleeping here so we can give your dads a break."

"I hadn't thought of it like that...do you think Charlie will find it weird sleeping in a crib that's not hers?" she voiced her worries.

"She has her blanket and she has her bunny, she'll be fine. I promise." She knew that wouldn't be enough to placate the worried mother pressed against her, "We'll have the monitor with us and if it makes you feel any better we can leave the door to the nursery open and leave the bedroom door open, just in case."

"Ok," she relaxed further into the blonde, enjoying the way delicate finger tips traced against her skin.

"Try to relax, baby," she soothed, "we've got maybe a couple of hours before Charlie wakes up and before mom gets home. Just relax, try not to think about anything."

"This is nice," Rachel sighed happily, "just us..."

"Just us," Quinn reiterated, "although next time remind me to set the iPod up so we have music to relax to as well."

"Maybe we shouldn't leave Lima," she said wistfully.

"And why's that?"

"Because then when will we be able to do this?"

Hazel eyes rolled in amusement, "I take it you like the hot tub then?"

"No, I like the being in the hot tub with you."

"We'll make a point of coming back to visit the hot tub," she laughed.

"And your mom," she mused, "I don't think she'd be too happy with us if we just came for the hot tub."

"Ok, Rae," she rested her head against the dark mane in front of her, "we'll make sure we see mom when we come visit the hot tub." The blondes hand drifted lower, tracing patterns along the brunettes hip.

Rachel squirmed beneath her girlfriends touch, they were still discovering each other, finding their weak spots and apparently her hip was one of them. The longer the blonde played against her skin the more aware Rachel became aware of everything, the feel of the strong legs around her, the thinly covered breasts pressed against her back, the tickle of breath against her neck. She tried to keep her movements to a minimum, she was meant to be relaxing with her girlfriend, not be leading the march in the rampant hormones parade but the longer it went on the harder it became to not give herself away.

"You ok there, Rach?" Quinn had noticed when her girlfriend had first started to squirm but put it down to her repositioning herself so that she were more comfortable but this had been going on far too long for it to be that, and it was increasing. The young woman had a fairly good idea what was going on, with her face in such close proximity to her girlfriends neck she had noticed the increase in heat that wasn't caused by being in the hot tub.

"Mhm," she swallowed the lump in her throat, she was determined not to be the one to initiate things, she had set the pace for their relationship when it came to intimacy and while she appreciated the reasons for Quinn letting her be the one in charge she was beginning to reach the point where she wanted Quinn to be the one to make the first move, she wanted the blonde to know that it was ok to want her.

A finely shaped eyebrow arched, "Really?" A mischievous glint shone in hazel orbs as lips meet the smooth skin of neck. "You sure?" her words muffle against skin, as she works about leaving hot open mouthed kisses against tan skin.

She presses further into the body surrounding her, her squirming becoming uncontrollable as lips work against the side of her throat and fingers play against her hip. "Really," she manages to breathe out.

Her free hand finds itself drawn to a full breast, enjoying the weight of it in its palm.

A whimper escapes parted lips.

A tongue trails the length of neck, leaving a hot trail in it's wake.

"Quinn..."

A smirk crosses her lips. Her fingers glide across hipbone to play teasingly along the waist of bikini bottoms.

"T-t-tease," she manages to stutter out, she wants nothing more than for her girlfriend to be touching her.

"No," she husks in her ear, "this is being a tease..." she dips her hand between her girlfriends legs and cups her over her bikini, slowly rubbing up and down.

Rachel's brain short circuits and she reaches for her golden haired counterpart, her arm hooking around her neck as she turns her face to capture lips in a fiery kiss. Both girls couldn't care about the fact that they were outside and that a neighbour could possibly hear them if they were to come home, they were enjoying each other too much. Rachel was all too happy to hand things over to Quinn, she was enjoying the other girls touch far too much to form some sort of coherent thought about who she wasn't really in the position to be able to touch her girlfriend. Even if she had been capable of forming that thought it would vanish at the sensation of the delicate hand slipping beneath the material of the bikini.

"Baby..." her body thrummed, she needed everything her girlfriend was giving her and more, "please..."

Quinn guided Rachel's face back to hers and claimed her lips as she slid a finger into the tight passage, and swallowed the moan that escaped the small body melded to hers. She loved that she was the reason for Rachel feeling good, she would do everything in her power to make the girl feel as good as she physically could.

A high pitch wail broke through the air causing the girls to break apart.

"You've got..." Rachel panted, "to be...kidding me?"

The cry continued to emit from the monitor sat on the table.

Quinn dropped her head on Rachel's shoulder, "Sorry baby," she uttered as she eased her hand out and freed it from the confines of Rachel's bikini bottoms.

Rachel huffed in frustration as she climbed out of the hot tub, "So not fair," she complained as she put her robe back on and disappeared inside to go take care of her crying infant.

"Stupid hot tub," the blonde muttered as she clambered out and went to join her girlfriend, convinced that intimacy and the hot tub just don't mix. First there was Finn and his little problem when they were in the hot tub that put a halt to everything and now there was Rachel and a very unhappy sounding Charlie. "Damn thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Hey guys! So hopefully you don't hate me as much as I'm sure Rachel and Quinn must do right about now lol anyways I have a fair few ideas in my head at the moment. I'm trying to figure out how the girls can leave Ohio and still have Puck involved, I feel like I've sorta shot myself in the foot by having him be such a big part of their lives. Anyways! I'm going to try and write some more FaBerry centric chapters for a little while, there will be a chapter with Rachel's dads, quite possibly the next chapter, but they're their to facilitate a huge FaBerry thing I've been planning since before I started writing this story lol I don't have questions at the moment, or at least I don't think I do. Please review, I'm sorta nervous about this chapter because I'm not so good at the sexy writing and I need reviews to learn from.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** Sequel to Dirty Little Secret

**Pairing:** strong Rachel/Quinn

**Notes:** Sorry for the wait guys but I haven't forgotten about you, promise.

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothings, but the random ramblings of which occur in my brain. Glee and any other copyrighted content used belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>A year ago, Hiram would've felt like he was intruding. A year ago, he was still trying to adjust to the thought of his little girl having a daughter of her own. A year ago, the sight of the blonde that had once tortured his little girl would bring mixed feelings that he couldn't make heads or tails of. A year ago, Hiram wouldn't have thought about any of these things because they had yet to transpire. A year ago, he was living life as he had done for as many years as he could remember; he would get up, have breakfast, say goodbye to his husband and their daughter, and then head off to work. He'd come home from work, possibly with take out depending on what time he got out of work and enjoy dinner with his family before relaxing for the night and eventually kissing his daughter on the cheek and heading to bed where he would cuddle up with his husband and air his concerns when it came to his little star. It was hard to believe how much had changed in a year. He'd gone from being slightly worried about the changes he had noticed in Rachel, to discovering her horrible truth, to accepting help in the form of someone he would've once liked to have a serious talk with about her treatment of his daughter, to trying to accept the harsh reality of Rachel's pregnancy, to discovering her relationship with a certain blonde, to not only becoming a grandparent but also loving the grandchild that was a result of hatred. So much had gone on and all in the space of a year. All of this rushed through his mind as he lent against the doorframe and watched on, his entire being full of love, at the family he never asked for but now couldn't imagine being without.<p>

Quinn sat on the bed, propped up by pillows. Never in a million years did she think she would find this to be an enjoyable afternoon and yet here she was, and if she was totally honest, she wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Charlie lay against Quinn's chest, she'd been fed not so long ago and was now drifting off to sleep as she took comfort in the familiar sound of the blondes voice. Beth sat beside her mother, pressed closely to her side, a hand tangled in her mothers hair while she sucked the thumb on the other. It was a very rare occasion that both little ones would nap at the same time, but Beth had skipped nap time when she was at the childminders and Charlie had a bit of a rough night. The blonde had found a way to soothe them both, reading. As she read the words of Dr. Seuss, she could feel the little girls relaxing and slowly giving in to their tiredness.

Hiram cleared his throat, just loud enough to grab Quinn's attention but not so loud that it'll disturb the babies. "Well," he uttered softly, "I see three of my four favourite girls. Where's Rae?"

A smile tugs at her lips from being included in Hiram's favourite girls, it just further cemented that she was family as far as the Berry's were concerned. "She's in the shower," she glanced down at Charlie and noted that she was asleep, and judging for the way Beth's hand seemed to be drooping in her hair she wasn't that far behind her baby sister, "Charlie decided to spit up in her hair."

"Lovely," he grimaced. "Well," Hiram started, as though suddenly remembering the purpose of coming up to the girls room in the first place, "when she's all nice and shiny again can you girls come downstairs? Your mom, Leroy and I would like to talk to you about something."

The young mothers brow creased, "That sounds ominous..."

Hiram couldn't help the good natured chuckle that escaped his lips, "Anyone ever tell you you worry too much, dear?"

"Your daughter tells me all the time."

"And she's right," he countered. "There's nothing ominous going on, nothing to worry about, we'd just like to talk to our favourite grown up girls."

"And my mom's here?" Quinn puzzled, she couldn't think of a scenario that involved the three main adults in their lives wanting to talk to them that wasn't some of an unpleasant nature.

"She sure is," he nodded.

A sudden realisation dawned on the blonde and she couldn't prevent the words that tumbled off of her tongue in a worried haste, "Has someone died?"

"No," Hiram reassured, he noticed the dubious look his pseudo daughter in law was giving him and went over to the bed, "I promise you, Quinn," he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "no one's died, there's nothing wrong, and there is nothing bad about it at all."

Quinn nodded and took a deep steadying breath, "You promise?"

"On everything that I hold dear to me."

"Ok," she nodded once more, "next time could you maybe lead with the nothing bad part?"

"Sure thing," he chuckled, before leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll leave you to the wonderful world of Dr. Seuss."

"Gee, thanks," Quinn replied dryly, before returning to where she had been in the story and continued reading in a calm, soothing voice so as to help the sleeping babes in her arms stay asleep.

Hiram smiled contently at the sound of Quinn reading to what he considered to be his grandchildren and quietly left the room and return downstairs.

As the blonde mother came to the end of the book she glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it had been almost an hour and yet her girlfriend still had yet to emerge from the bathroom. A part of her was worried, Rachel's shower habits had been improved so much, and yet a small part of her wondered if her girlfriend had had a nightmare and hadn't said anything about it and was now desperately scrubbing at her skin until it would be red raw to try and remove the ghost that still, at times, haunted her and plagued her thoughts. The logical part of her brain was telling her to remain calm, that Rachel was probably just enjoying the time to herself, and that was something she could relate to. Even Quinn was guilty of extra long showers or even the almost extinct soak in a bubble bath whenever the opportunity presented itself, whether it be someone else watching over the babies, or when she was at home and Puck had Beth. Glancing down at the sleeping children, she found herself enveloped in calm and focused on their delicate features. She knew all too well from Beth that they grow up in the blink of an eye and she wanted to memorise their youthful innocence and treasure it forever.

Unwittingly Rachel found herself repeating the motions of her father as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom, silently watching the scene before her eyes, her heart swelling with love. "You know," she began softly, "I don't think I will ever not love seeing moments like this."

"Hey, you," Quinn beamed, "have you come to save me?"

Rachel took slow steps towards the bed, "Save you from what?" she asked teasingly and pointed the book in her girlfriends lap, "The world of Dr. Suess?"

"Haha," she rolled her eyes, "I was thinking more of releasing me from the munchkins so I can get feeling back in my limbs and salvage whatever mess Beth has made of my hair."

"Ok, ok, but I have to do one thing first." She went to the bedside table and retrieved her phone.

"What do you have to do first?"

"This," Rachel held her phone up and hit the capture button on her phone camera app.

"I'll get you back for that," Quinn teased, "but first things first, I need rescuing and then our presence is required downstairs."

The dark haired mini diva returned her phone to the bedside table and carefully lifted Charlie from Quinn's arm, "It is?" she asked as she cradled her daughter close to her chest and made her way over to the crib in the corner.

Quinn stretched her arm out, a small groan escaping her lips as she flexed her feelings to get the blood flowing back to them, "Yep, apparently there has been a gathering of the parents and they request an audience with us."

"Wait, what?" her features crumpled in confusion.

"Your dad came up while you were in the shower," she began, "but I'm telling you what he should've told me first and that is nothing is wrong, no one has died and nothing bad is going to happen."

"Well, that's reassuring," Rachel deadpanned as she walked around to the opposite side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

Quinn expertly disengaged Beth's fingers from her hair and lifted the toddler up slightly, just enough for her girlfriend to pull the covers further back. "That's what I thought, but your dad promised me and if he breaks that promise he is in a world of trouble." Carefully she lay Beth in bed.

Rachel placed a pillow behind Beth and waited for Quinn to do the same on the opposite side to prevent the small being from accidentally rolling out of bed. "Dad will do many things," she uttered in a hushed voice, "but he has never and will never break a promise. It's just the way he is, even if it's a silly promise, he'll keep it."

"Good to know," the blonde replied as she gently tucked the sheets around her sleeping tike, her fingers ghosting over the wisps of fine blonde hair that were rapidly beginning to get out of control with curls.

As much as Rachel wanted to stay and watch over their babies, she was much too curious about the collection of parental units that awaited them downstairs, "Come on you, we don't have long before these two wake up again."

Quinn joined Rachel at the entrance of their room and cast one more glance over the one thing she never expected but wouldn't give up for anything in the world, "I know, but I'm hoping that they'll sleep at least long enough to find out what the three stooges downstairs have in store for us and enough time for me to have an undisturbed coffee, I have a paper to write and there's no way I'm doing that without the aid of caffeine."

Reaching up on her tiptoes, the dark haired mother pressed a chaste kiss to the lips of her girlfriend, "I promise, if they wake up, you'll still get your coffee."

"You're so good to me," she beamed as she laced their fingers together and led the way downstairs, a voice asking from behind her, "This paper isn't due tomorrow, is it?" Quinn knew she was busted, but it wasn't exactly the first time she'd ever written a paper the night before it was due and in her defence she was pretty sure that most of their class, if not the vast majority of the student body at McKinley were guilty of that very offence and they didn't have to deal with raising children.

"Quinn?"

"You worry too much, Rae," she placated. She stopped in her tracks at the mouth of the living room as she took in the three expectant faces staring back at them, "On second thoughts," she murmured, "maybe you should worry."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to the blondes cheek, "Now who worries too much?" she teased as she gently squeezed the digits interlocked with her own, and added, "So much for stooges..."

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Hiram chuckled, "I was beginning to think we'd have to send a search team for you two."

"Well it's a delicate operation," Rachel explained, "trying to unearth Quinn from beneath the girls without waking either of them up."

"Fair point," Hiram conceded.

Noticing that neither girl had made to move Judy spoke, "Don't get me wrong, girls, you make for a lovely substitute to a door, but I think you'd be much more comfortable sitting down."

"Oh," Quinn laughed nervously, she hadn't even realised that they had been standing in the doorway, she had no idea why but her entire building was a bundle of nerves.

"Quinn," Leroy placed his warm gaze on the obviously nervous young woman, "Hiram did explain to you that nothing bad is going on..." he shot a glance to his husband, "you did tel her, didn't you?"

"He told me," she quickly interjected, saying Hiram from his usual stumble before he began to defend himself, much like Rachel had done on occasion. She tugged gently on Rachel's arm and led them over to the couch. Months ago they would've just sat next to each other, knees touching and taking comfort in that simple act. Now? Now they were comfortable, no lies, no hiding, no expectations so when Quinn sat in the corner and Rachel sat beside her, pulling her legs up beneath her and leaning her head on her blonde counterpart it was nothing out of the ordinary and as Quinn draped an arm around her girlfriends shoulders she found her source of peace and felt her nerves begin to fade.

"There really isn't anything to worry about, Quinnie," Judy spoke up from the armchair.

"So..." Rachel began as she looked from each face to the next, scrutinising their features for any trace of anything remotely bad, "why have you three banded together? This isn't a case of judge, jury and executioner is it, because if it is I have a baby upstairs that I will gladly wake up to give her her bath and avoid playing that game."

Leroy couldn't contain the laugh that erupted from his belly and out of his mouth, "Rae, you are too much sometimes baby girl."

"What?" she asked, her voice only just a few octaves below being considered shrill.

"I'm going to forgive you, this time," Hiram interjected, "I'm going to blame it on baby brain that you have forgotten what this time of year is."

"This time of year?" Quinn's face crumpled in confusion, "Rach, what's going on?"

It took a few moment for Rachel to get up to speed as she worked through the many calendars and planners inside her head, she could remember dates and appointments from before junior high, "Oh..." the penny dropped, "Dad, you can't expect-"

Hiram silenced Rachel with an open palm in the hair, "I don't expect anything," he calmed, "and before you let that mind of yours get going with God only knows what, you need to hear us out, understand."

Rachel nodded in understanding, but she knew her father would know that it was impossible to stop her mind from going off in a multitude of tangents.

"Erm..." Quinn raised her hand, "can someone fill in the blanks, please? I've yet to master the silent communication that goes on with all of the Berry's."

Leroy rolled his eyes at his husband and daughter, "It's not a Berry thing, Quinn, it's a Hiram and Rachel thing. Trust me, I've been trying to master it for years."

"Even if it is a Berry thing, Quinine," Judy said with a relaxed smile on her face, "you're not the only one that doesn't speak it."

"That's great and everything, Mom," the younger blonde pushed, "but I'm still none the wiser."

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's knee and made it so that she was sitting up more than melting into her girlfriend, "Every year, Dad and I, we go for a weekend break to New York and we go see a Broadway show," she explained. "Things are different now," she aimed at her parents, "I can't skip school like before, not now and even IF I could, I can't leave Charlie behind or dump or someone else, that isn't fair to anyone."

"We know that, sweetheart, but-"

"No, no buts," Rachel countered.

"Wait..." Quinn could feel Rachel tensing up beside her, she knew that she needed to diffuse the situation before Rachel became truly stressed out, "is this your way of saying that those few days you weren't in Glee club or anywhere that I know of each spring, you were in New York?"

"That's exactly right," Hiram confirmed.

"Rachel Berry, THE Rachel Berry, skipped school?" She couldn't hide her amusement.

"It was Broadway, of course I skipped school," Rachel replied incredulously.

Judy cleared her throat, amusement tainting her voice, "I do believe that we are getting off track here."

"Judy's right," Hiram said with a nod. "Now girls, we know that your situation is very different from your peers, while they're out partying and such on the weekends, you're dealing with bottles and diapers."

Quinn's brow furrowed, "This isn't exactly news..." She looked to her girlfriend, "It's not like we mind, Beth and Charlie are everything. I wouldn't trade a single moment of it."

"We know that, Quinn," Leroy eased, "but our point is, you're both seventeen, almost eighteen and there are experiences that you're, well, maybe missing out on isn't the right turn of phrase here, but there are still things you should get to do at your age."

"Quinn's right though, Daddy," Rachel knew that the three adults that made up their parents meant well, but she agreed with Quinn wholeheartedly, she wouldn't swap a single moment with Charlie and Beth for a trip to the mall with her friends or underage drinking at a party with music of very questionable choice, "we have our girls and they're so much more than any of the things our peers get up to."

"You're both so grown up," Judy mused, "more so than you should be. I love Beth and Charlie, those little girls are a blessing in all of our lives, but that doesn't mean that while you're watching your little girls grow up that we don't wish that our little girls could be making the same mistakes and immature decisions of other kids your age."

"Mom..." Quinn was touched by what her mother had said, she had never thought of any of this from her point of view, she could see it to an extent from Hiram and Leroy's point of view because she'd been there through everything that their little girl had to endure. Not once had she stopped and thought of herself as her mom's little girl.

"Just because you're both moms, doesn't stop you from being our little girls..." Judy cleared her throat, she could feel the threat of tears catching in the back of her throat, "which is why, we," she stressed, "have decided that you girls will be playing hooky on Friday and the Monday following."

"Mrs. Fabray-"

"Rachel, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Judy," she gave the diminutive brunette an arched eyebrow, daring her to challenge the older woman.

Rachel sighed in defeat, "Judy," she said pointedly, "that's all very well that you've banded together to decide that we're going to play hooky, but we still have commitments, we may as well just go to school anyway. Charlie and Beth are still going to be needing our attention."

"Rachel's got a point, Mom," Quinn sided with the body pressed against hers, "a day off from school will just mean a day that we don't have to drop the girls at the sitters."

"I'm sorry," Leroy laughed, "that answer is incorrect, but you do win this lovely years supply of turtle wax."

Hiram elbowed his husband in the ribs, "This is not a gameshow you fool."

"Oh but it is," he pointed out kindly, "we just haven't revealed the prize yet."

"Can we get to the point please?" Rachel spoke up, irritation in her voice, a combination of hating waiting and having not slept well the night before, "I could be napping with Charlie right now."

"Ok, grumpy butt," Leroy joked, poking out his tongue. "On Friday, Charlie and Beth are being stolen by their three favourite grandparents for a weekend free of their parents because you two," he pointed a finger in their direction and wiggled it, "will be getting your butts to the airport to catch your flight to New York."

"I'm sorry...what?!" Quinn asked in shock.

"You heard me, Miss Fabray," Leroy smiled. "Friday, you, Rae, airport, plane, New York. But, that's not all..."

"Seriously, Leroy," Hiram shook his head in mock despair, "enough with the gameshow host schtick."

Leroy purposely ignored his husband, "Your hotel is booked with free range of room service, order whatever you want. Saturday, well, I'm sure Rae will give you a tour Quinn, Lord knows she's been there enough times over the years. Saturday night, you have prime seats for Wicked. Sunday you have all to yourselves and then Monday you fly back and go back to being the responsible young women we have watched you become."

"I think my head might explode," Rachel muttered.

"Breathe, baby," Quinn comforted, before turning her attention to the three adults staring at them expectantly, "you've really thought all of this through, haven't you?"

"But of course," her mother answered, "and the best part is, it's all booked and it's non-refundable so you two will go have fun, even if I have to drag you to the airport and put you on the plane myself."

"You're not the only one," Hiram agreed. "You guys need this, I know you say you're ok and you wouldn't change a thing, and we know that's true. But you also need time to just be yourselves, without having to be mommy at the same time, and friend, and daughter, and the many other things in your lives."

"So girls," Leroy eased in to the conversation, "what do you think?"

Quinn looked at Rachel, her eyes swimming in the chocolate pools in front of her, searching for the answers to the many unspoken questions between them. "I think..." she turned to face their parents, "we're going to New York."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Hi guys, sorry to keep you waiting so long, I've got a lot of help problems and they make it difficult to write sometimes but I haven't forgotten you and I will finish Long Way to Happy and write the sequel also. We're heading in the direction of some Faberrycentric chapter(s). I haven't decided if I should write the girls trip to New York as one long chapter or if I'm going to break it up into smaller chunks, opinions? Also, are you ready for a turning point for our dear Rachel? Is Quinn equipped to handle this situation? Who knows?! Right at this moment, I don't even know. I can't think of any really questions but if you have any suggestions then please send them my way.


End file.
